Don't Let Me Get Me
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Haelah Jacobs is 16 abused and hitch hiking.. what happens when none other then Colt Cabana and CM Punk pick her up and save her from herself
1. I can't take direction

_**Disclaimer: **__**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

_**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**_

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.

Haelah POV

I walked down the side of the high way in the rain. It was raining very hard, down poor; I think I even saw some lightning a while ago. I had nowhere to go though. I was just thrown out of my parent's house, well…My Mom's house, she didn't want anything to do with me, she had her boyfriend and her new baby… she certainly didn't need a sixteen year old bumming around, see my use of sarcasm there?

I decided to stick my arm in, and hitch hike to a homeless shelter. My purse hanging off my arm, it was small and carried my cell phone that didn't work and my ballet shoes.

Every car on the road just drove by me, I figured I'd stop trying until A car pulled up beside me.

Punk POV

"You killed it today," Colt told me as he drove down the high way. "So did you!" I nudged him smirking as I turned down the music a bit so we didn't have to yell over it.

"Hey Look, I'm glad you got 'Injured' for the month, we needed some bro time," Colt told me.

"Same here, especially since I get to go to different Indy shows and stuff," I explained, pulling my comic book from my back pack.

"What'cha reading?" He asked making a turn down the road. "Lock and Key," I answered, opening the book to where I had my book mark.

"Look there's some poor girl on the side of the road up ahead," Colt pointing up the road. I seen a brown haired girl, in a hoodie and jeans with her thumb out reached.

"So," I said shrugging and putting my head back in my book.

"We're picking her up," Colt replied.

"Are you fucking nuts!" I exclaimed to him putting my book on the dashboard.

"Dude! Its raining and lightning out!" Colt said as he started to slow the car down.

"If She gets in I'm getting out," I warned him.

"Bye," was his only response.

He rolled down my window I was genuinely unimpressed.

"Where do you need a ride to?" Colt asked her, I just groaned.

"I'm sorry… It seems like your friend her doesn't like me.." She shivered as her teeth clattered.. Okay I felt bad for her.. a bit.

"Get in, as long as you won't kill us" I sighed, Colt chuckled at me.

She opened the door and sat in the middle. "Th-Thank you.. just to a homeless, sh-shelter," She shivered some more, she looked in bad shape.

Haelah POV

I got into the car, I was freezing. We drove for a little bit, The man driving started talking.

"I'm Colt this is Phil!" He said very extaticaly.

"Hae- Haelah," Ugh I neeed to stop shivering, the car was warm but I was still frozen.

"That's a cute name," He told me.

"Th-Thank you.." I smiled a bit, they seemed nice.]

"Here we are," He said after a few moments.

"Are you fucking nuts?" I heard the Phil guy curse.

"No, I'm not," The bigger man said.

"Fuck shit," The Phil guy slammed the door when he got out.

"This doesn't look like a home less shelter," I stuttered.

"It's not, It's Phil's apartment, I stay here with him when he has time off, you can stay with us tonight if you want, it might sound creepy but I promise we aren't," he explained to me.

I hesitated for a second, then shook my head in agreement.

I got out of the car and walked up to the apartment with Colt.

"Phil give me a shirt and Jogging pants!" He yelled coming through the door.

"Whatever!" He yelled making colt laugh, I stood there awkwardly.

"Here," Phil threw the clothes on the couch and went back to what I guessed was his bedroom.

"You can change into those in the bathroom, and I'll put your clothes in the bathroom," Colt told me.

I got changed into a Ramones shirt and track pants with elastic around the ankle, I put my ballet shoes on my feet because I didn't like being bare foot in their apartment.

Colt put my clothes in a dryer, and I sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

"How old are you?" Phil came into the room with a pepsi, and handed me a hot chocolate.

"sixteen," I said.

"So how bad ass were you that you got kicked out?" He asked me.

"I wasn't, I danced," I pointed to my ballet shoes, "I did my home work, I was quiet, My mom got a boyfriend.. he was mean.. she had his baby.. she was oblivious to the abuse.. she kicked me out when I tried to make her aware of what he was doing…" I explained my story in a short number of words.

"I'm really sorry," He told me.

"Don't be, he didn't just her, I just wanted to save Ryder…" I pulled the blanket tighter around me, thinking about my 10 month old half brother.

"Shit," He said awkwardly, as I sat there a mess crying a little bit.

"Sorry," I sniffed my tears away.

"She's here five minutes and she's crying good going brooks," Colt said coming in from wherever the dryer was.

"I did fuck all!" Phil defended himself.

"He's right, I'm fine really," I said wipping my face.

"Look, I made up the back bedroom for you, you are welcome to go sleep whenever you feel like," Colt told me, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you," I gave him a weak smile.

"no problem, do you want me to bring you to your hous eos you can regain your belongings?" He asked me.

I couldn't respond.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

"Because nobody your age should have to go through this," was his answer, Phil just stayed quiet the whole time.

"Wow," I was kind of surprised.. nobody was this nice to me since I was 11.

"So?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Could we do it.. the day I know HE is at work?" I looked over at Phil, who shook his head in agreement, Colt looked confused and Phil mouthed something to him.

I retired to bed shortly after, I barely knew who they were, but I figured they were nice and they gave me a place to stay. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up to the smell of something, maybe bacon.. eggs? Ou I can smell oranges!

I lifted myself out of bed, All the memories from yesterday flooding back from the day before, I wanted to cry again, but I knew I was stronger then that.

I put on my ballet shoes from my purse and turned on my phone.

I headed into the kitchen to see Colt making food, all the food that I had smelt.

"Good morning sunshine," He greeted me smiling putting eggs and bacon on a plate.

"Hi," I said, looking at him thankfully when he put the plate in front of me, I put my cell phone beside me on the tab.

"Phil's just gone for a shower, when he gets out is there anything you'd like to do? Or get?" he asked me curiously sitting beside me.

"I appreciate this so much like you have no idea, but you can just drop me off at the bus depot, I'm sure I can get a ticket somewhere," I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but absolutely not, we can take care of you, I kind of feel like you need us," He told me , he looked so honest.

" I really don't want to impose.." I looked down and twirled the eggs around my fork.

"Look I'll let you think about it, but we can't just let a 16 year old live in a home less shelter, you probably have school and friends, you shouldn't give those up just because your family treated you like a piece of shit," He touched my arm and have me a warm smile.

"This means so much to me," I told him smiling and forking the eggs into my mouth.

"Like you don't even know, how thankful I am!" I gave him a hug.

"Your welcome sweet heart," He hugged me back.

sure he was a stranger to me still.. but he was a stranger that offered me a room.. and food.. and clothes. Speaking of clothing.

"Who is CM Punk?" I asked pointing down at my grey T-Shirt that read, "In punk we trust".

Colt laughed at me, "It's Phil, he's a professional wrestler in the WWE, quite the heart breaker among lady fans," He told me cleaning up our plates.

"Oh," I said blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it, he likes it when nobody knows who he is, he almost hates being recognized by fans," He assured me.

"Oh that's good then!" I said to him smiling.

"Hello humans," Phil said making his way into the kitchen, his hair wasn't gelled back like it was yesterday though.

"Good morning," I gave a weak smile.

"Phillip," Colt nodded to him, and dodged a punch while laughing.

"I hate mornings, everybody should get the fuck out," He mumbled grabbing a drink.

I just sat there silently as they went back and forth, then my phone started ringing.

I looked at the screen, Mom calling, I just put the phone back on the table the guys looking at me.

"Mom, don't wanna decline the call because then she will just call back," I told them, they nodded.

Phil then picked up my phone.

**2 reviews before I update.**


	2. And my socks are never clean

_**Disclaimer: **__**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

_**Shout outs: **_

_**CMPunkfan21; thank you for the ALERT!**_

_**VIXXYVAMPIRE: Thanks for the Alert!**_

_**RainbowHairedgirl: I think a lot of people are thank you!**_

_**JadeRose1: You never know!**_

_**Jasminef: you scared me for a second.. haha : )**_

_**Kaliyugah: Merci Beaucoup**_

_**Louisianna girl 2: Merci Beaucoup!**_

_**Bestintheworld866: Yes it will thank you very much!**_

_**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**_

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.

Haelah POV

_Phil then picked up my phone._

_PHIL POV_

"You little shit, now Jasper wants you back because I cant do all the cleaning and taking care of Ryder on my own!" She yelled through the receiver, I'm pretty sure Haelah heard her, but not a single fuck was given that day.

"I'm sorry you are the one that threw a sixteen year old on the street to fend for herself, with no money, ratty clothes and no where to go," I replied into the phone very harshly.

"Who is this!" She yelled into the phone.

"None of your business," I replied to her.

"If this is her stupid ass booyfriend, leave my daughter alone!" She yelled into the phone.

"Boyfriend? No, No, look lady you lost the right to call her your daughter when we found her hitchiking in the rain," I told her bluntly.

"You bastard!" She said to me.

"She will be by to get her things don't you worry, have a shitty night," I hung up the phone.

HAELAH POV

"What did she want?" I asked when he handed my phone back.

"This that… all around bull shit," Was his response.

"Oh," I felt my face fall.

"Don't worry about it, keep your chin up," He winked at me bitting into an apple.

"So John.. he goes to work tomorrow.. and Colt he said I could stay… I mean if that's okay with you-" I kind of stuttered a bit, and talked quietly, Phil interrupted me.

"Yes we will go get your things," He replied.

I let out a sigh of relief.

KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped in my seat.. any bang…

"What the Hell, what time is it?" Phil grumbled, Colt laughed at him, I was still stick frozen in my seat.

"10 am," Colt replied still chuckling to himself.

"Who the hell is it and what do you want!" He yelled as he went to answer the door.

"Well if you don't answer it I guess I don't have to do that thing-" The girl was cut off when he opened the door.

"Do not threaten me like that," He said smirking.

"I was going to say that thing where I clean your apartment," She winked at him, she was so short, shorter then me.

She was very tiny too… and pretty.

"Sure," He kissed her quickly smiling, he looked really happy.

"So you came to clean then April?" Colt said to her winking.

"Well, I could do that, or you buys could tell me who this is?" She said, she sounded so sweet and she was constantly smiling, complete opposite of Phil, as far as I knew him.

"Haelah Jacobs," I shook her hand.

"AJ!" She smiled at me, she reminded me of a twelve year old.

"Nice to meet you!" I said to her.

"You to, how do you know Phil and Colt," She asked.

"It's a long and unnecessary story, um they are good friends of mine," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh okay," She had such a hop in her step, it kinda worried me.

"She's going to be staying us for a good while," Colt told AJ.

"Sounds good, okay so Kofi is on his way and we want to do something since this is our only day off this week!" She told us all.

"Muffin at least you got day's off, I have to be 'injured' just to get time off," Phil sighed.

"At least you guys work!" Colt exclaimed sitting beside me again after doing up several dishes.

KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped again, and this time Colt gave me a weird look.

"It's open!" Phil yelled.

"No it's not!" A voice yelled from the other side.

Phil snickered and April play fully hit him.

He opened the door and 'Bro hugged' a tall dark man with dread locks.

"Hey!" He waved to everybody, everybody said Hi back, I whispered mine though… Shy-ish, I barely knew any of these people.

"Who's that?" He asked, not rudely like you might have assumed he did but nicely.

"A friend of ours, we are taking care of her for the next while," Phil answered.

"Awesome Sauce!" The man I guessed was Kofi said.

"I'm Haelah," I told him.

"Kofi!" He smiled at me.

"Want to go soon?" Colt asked.

"Where's Haelah's clothes from last night? She doesn't need to go out in whatever I gave her last night," He pointed at the baggy shorts and shirt I sported.

"Oh in her room, Haelah you can go change if you want, and your shoes are dry in there too!" He replied.

PHIL POV

Haelah went to go change, and I took a sip of my drink.

We all sat in the living room.

"Who is she really Phil?" AJ asked me playing with my hair that I hadn't bothered to spike back.

"Colt and I were driving last night, in a thunder storm I might add, and she was hitch hiking, in a sweater and jeans, and flip flops, Colt picked her up without my consent I might add, and now she's here, I talked to her mother this morning when she called, I'm actually glad she got kicked out… Her step father or Mother doesn't sound pleasant," I explained the whole situation to her and Kofi.

"Holy shit," She breathed.

"I know, and Colt being Colt, she will probably live here until she is 18," I sighed.

"You know you don't owe anything to her you can make her leave," Kofi replied.

"No… Something led this girl to us, so unless she kills somebody or smokes pot, she's staying with us." Colt said defencively. Nerd.

HALEAH POV

I finished changing into my ugly clothes, and walked out to spend the day with a bunch of strangers to me.

We went to a movie and watched whatever shitty action movie Phil chose, I wouldn't say that out loud though… I appreciated being able to go to a movie period.

"That was a terrible movie!" AJ commented as we exited the movie theater.

"It was a great movie!" Phil almost yelled at her.

"The grey was shit," She told him.

"Well maybe I can make you up for it," He pulled her close to him kissing her cheek.

She giggled and the boys groaned, I just kept walking to the car.

"Well, I think we should go for Pizza!" Colt commented as we packed into the car.

"Let's do it!" Kofi said as he did a small fist pump.

We headed to a small restaurant on the left of the end of one of the streets near Phil's apartment.

I sat in the middle of Kofi and Phil, we ordered a peperoni and a vergeterian.

"So what school do you go to Haelah?" Colt asked me.

"Chicago secondary School," I told him playing with the sleeve on my sweater.

"Well I'll drive you to school on Wednesday after we get everything settled," He told me.

"Thank you," I smiled towards him.

"Haelah!" A voice groweld at me.

Jasper.


	3. I'm my own worst enemy

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**Louisiannagal2: Heehee DUN DUN DUN!**

**VixxyVampire: I couldn't not make Aj his GF.. I mean that's who I pair him with on RAW lately ;)**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Who are you?" Phil asked him.

"Her Dad," He answered, I scoffed.

"Step Father!" I said to him.

Phil and Colt stepped up immediatley.

"Leave." Colt groweld.

"I'm here migth as well bring my daughter home!" Jasper threw his hands in the air.

"She's not your daughter!" Phil told him.

"Whatever," He breathed on Phil.

"You're a drunk ass hole!" Phil pushed him.

"Watch your mouth Boy, I don't see why you are protecting her, she's a little slut any way," He groweld, a few tears fell down my cheek, Kofi looked at me like he wanted to help but dind't know How, so did AJ, I knew she didn't want to move she sat right beside where Jasper stood.

"Watch yourself!" Colt told him.

"You!" A tatto'd woman came out from behind the cash pointing at jasper.

He looked at her smirking.

"Get the HELL out of my restaurant!" She pushed him out the door.

"Thank you Nat," Phil gave her a hug along with Colt.

"No problem guy's nobody screws with my friends," She smiled winking.

We were soon introduced, I liked her a lot her name was Natalie, a great friend of Phil's and Colt's.

I was still shaken when we got back to the hotel, his words still strung through my head.

I don't see why you are protecting her, she's a little slut any way

Slut.

Slut.

I definetly wasn't a slut… It was not my fault that he forced himself on the fourteen year old me.

I sat in my bedroom, while the adults watched TV, I changed into my pajams from the other nigth and put my ballet shoe's on.

I never had Dance classes until Thursday.. I quit work a month ago, this would be my last year of Dance because it was the last one I have payed off.

I looked around my room, it was kind of bare a bed and a dresser, a walk in closet.

I layed down on my bed and curled up in the huge fluffy blankets and feather pillows.

I checked my phone.

You will be sorry whore

-Jasper

Pretty good looking keeper you have there, he'll dump you back on your ass once he realizes what you are really like

-Jasper

You are good for nothing

-Jasper

I started crying, I couldn't handle this.

Booboo! School in the morning?

-Emma

My best friend, I danced with her and everything she was with me through everything, I replied to her.

No. See you Wednesday

-Haelah

I turned off my phone, I finished sobbing into the blankets.

I was an emotional wreck.

The next morning, I woke up the same way I did before.

"You ready to get your shit kid?" Colt asked me.

"yes please," I said to him.

We drove off to my house, I had given him directions to.

I opened the door to the smell of Marijuana.

Colt wrapped his arm around me.

"Look who decided to show up," My Mom said from the corner, she was smoking and holding Ryder.

"You make me sick," I took Ryder from her arms and put him in his crib.

"I'm making a call one second," Colt whispered into my ear and left the room.

"What are you doing dumbass?" My Mom asked me as I threw my shit into two bags, my Dance bag and my clothes bag. I threw my tooth brush and razor into my clothes bag along with deoderant.

Colt came into my room, making sure we were alone.

"I know you hate seeing Ryder here… I called Children's Aid," He told me. I hugged him crying, happy tears.

"Thank you," I told him.

I kissed Ryder, and we left.

"They promised to call me when they have Ryder in foster care," Colt toold me.

"Thank you soo much!" I said to him, I couldn't help but hug him.

I took my bags, I saw my mother passed out on the ground and checked on Ryder and left.

When I got into the car no words were said.

In attempt to get my mind off things, I decided to start talking about Dance.

"I had a job since I was fourteen, It paid for my Dance clothes and Lessons, I had to quit my job a few months ago, I had to take care of Ryder… Anyway I have my class on Thursday and Friday… and I assisst a few classes on Saturday… Would it be okay if I go?" I asked him.

He had compassion wrtten on his face… I didn't want pitty I just wanted to Dance.

"Of course you can," He patted my shoulder.

We went back to the apartment and I ate some lunch.

"So you can set your room up now, If you'd like to put your clothes away and such," He told me as he put the dishes in the sink.

I went into my room, and set up my closet for my small amount of Dance items and my dresser for my clothing.

"So do you want to go to school tomorrow or Wednesday?" Colt asked me.

"I should probably go tomorrow getting ready for end of year exams and all only two weeks left of school," I told him.

"Only two weeks? Phil goes back to work in two weeks ho-" Phil cut Colt off.

"Negative," He gave Colt a stern look.

"But-" Phil cut him off again.

"You are pushing luck," He said.

"Phil-" Colt was cut off again.

"One more word from your mouth about the situation you will regret it," He warned him.

I just sat there all oblivious and stuff.

We ate Dinner that night With Nat and her Family, her little boy was adorable!

"Princess wake up," Phil opened my door and threw a pillow at me, it only hit my leg.

"I'm up!" I threw my hand in the air sleepily, he just laughed and shut my door.

I put on a pair of Jeans on and a shirt I deemed wear able, I didn't have many clothes.

I pulled my flip flops on and grabbed my back pack, that I scooped from my house.

"Let's go!" Phil threw a pop tart at me and we were out the door.

"Thank you," I smiled at him as he dropped me off.

"No worries, My number is in your phone, if you need help let me know!" He patted my back as I got out of the car.

"We need to buy you a bike," He said.

"I wont argue , bye!" I waved and walked into my school.

"Who was that?" Emma ran up to me before I could open the door.

"Phil," I said shrugging.

"Who's Phil? He's kind of scary looking," She shuddered.

"Him and Colt are taking care of me, I got kicked out of my house Friday night… it's a long story.. we called Childrens aid to help Ryder," I told her getting my stuff out of my locker.

"Holy shit Haelah," She replied.

"I had no where to go, and they picked me up while I was hitch hiking," I told her.

"Wow, are they gay?" She asked me.

I laughed out loud. "No, Phil has a girl friend," I told her.

"Weirdness! Well I'm glad you are okay, I know you had it rough in your house," She told me.

She had no Idea.

I had a long uneventful day, Colt had picked me up from school and I did my home work right away.

"AH!" I screamed bloody murder when a BAT flew into my face.

"GET IT AWAY!" I screeched as I ran away from the terrible animal.

I heard someone laugh then I heard a brief smack, I was still running away from the Bat.

"GET IT OFF!" I screamed as it hit my head with its wing.

"Got it!" Cot said as he trapped it with a container.

"Jeebus!" I said, I was shaking.

"It's okay, it wont hurt you anymore," Phil pulled me into a side awkward hug.

"I know… I just HATE bats, HATE them, Detest them," I growled as Colt let the Bat go through the open window.

"You are fine, now are you done your homework?" Colt asked me.

"Yuppers," I smiled up at him.

"Well-" He was cut off my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"We need to hang out tonight," I heard Emma's voice come through the speaker.

"Umm.. not tonight.. I'll see you Thursday at Dance," I quickly hung up on her.

"Who was that?" Phil asked me.

"My best friend," I told him.

"Coolness well then let's go get some food!" Phil shot his arm in the air.

We sat at a Subway eating our food, we decided to go on a walk after we were done.

"You little SHIT!" I heard Jasper come up behind me grabbing my shirt.

"AH!" I screamed.

"You got my SON taken away! Your Mother put in custody!" He smacked me in the face, and then Colt stepped in putting me behind him.

"You don't touch her!" He pushed him away.

"Watch yourself!" He flashed a gun from his pocket.


	4. I wanna be somebody else

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

_**Shout outs: **_

JustJazzinAround: Thank you!

(): Thank you!

VixxyVampire: Thank you! IKR Did you see No Way out? I didn't I had to stalk tumblr ;)

JadeRose1: Heehee

Caz21: Merci Beaucoup!

_**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**_

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

_**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**_

"_Watch yourself!" He flashed a gun from his pocket._

PHIL POV

I don't know why I felt so protective of this girl, but I couldn't let anybody in this situation get hurt.

HAELAH POV

"Let me take her back and nobody will get hurt," He said, and sirens started approaching I could hear the cop cars approaching.

"You wont touch her," Colt told him.

"You see that's too bad I might have to do-" He was cut off by a police man.

"We have you surrounded do NOT shoot do NOT shoot!" The deep voice repeated.

"See what happens, you know if the cops wouldn't have gotten involved we could have done this calmly," He hissed.

"If YOU DON'T LEAVE I'LL SHOOT ALL THREE OF THEM!" He yelled towards the cops that stalked towards us.

I was crying, I hid behind the Colt and Phil, I had no Idea why they didn't just leave me to be with the man who haunts my night mares.

"Don't hurt them," I cried taking a very big chance and stepping infront of them.

"Haelah!" They hissed at me, I shook my head at them.

"Let's go don't hurt my friends," I said, but I looked into the eye's of one of the Police men, noddind just barely.

He grabbed my arm, I felt the guys Tense up.

It all happened very fast… There was a shot and then there was blood in my hair.

Jasper fell to the ground.

Colt pulled me into him, I was bawling my eye's out.

They took us into a police car, so we could go answer all their questions.

I answered every single one of them, with blood still in my hair.

We followed up and drove home.

I was a mess, I was told I didn't have to go to school tomorrow since we were at the station until midnight, and I had been through so much.

I cried myself to sleep that night, I couldn't handle it.

Colt said he got a call from Foster care saying Ryder was with a nice Family, which made me feel a bit better.

"C'mon Kid it's Thursday you said you had dance right? Maybe it will get your Mind off of things!" He told me handing me a water bottle.

I sighed, I knew my eye's were still red from crying.

I changed into my spandex shorts, a sports bra with a see through top over it, grabbed my ballet shoes and came out of my room.

"You should cover yourself up a bit more, you are giving Teenage boys a little much to look at," Phil cringed.

"It's all girls in my class, and I have nothing for boys to look at, let's go," I responded.

"Alright," he grabbed his keys and drove me.

PHILS POV

I went a half hour early to watch Haelah Dance.

I walked down the hallway and watched her through the window, the one that I could see her but she saw a mirror.

After a few minutes a woman came to stand beside me.

"The three of them are quite good aren't they," She said nodding to the window where Haelah, a tall blonde girl and a short red head danced.

"Yes, I'm not much into Dance but I know a talent when I see it," I told her.

"You Must be Haelah's father because I've already briefly met Emma's, she has quite a talent," She told me.

I went to tell her I'm not her father but then why would some random scruffy tattoed guy be there?

"Yes she does," I smiled briefly at her.

"Phil?" Haelah came out from her class, I was still talking to the mother.

"Yes, I came to pick you up, you did good!" I told her.

She gave me a confused look but just laugh saying good bye to her friends.

We got back to the apartment and I was ready for bed even though I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight or any other night.

HALEAH POV

Exams were finally over and I could try and rest easy for the summer.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Was a cheer I got when I got into the car to go Home, Colt and phil were sitting in the front seat.

"Thank you, thank you!" I smiled at them, I have been living with them for two weeks now, I was definetly warming up to them.

"All finished grade 10!" Phil cheered.

"Yes Sir," I said smiling.

"Well here!" They handed me each a present.

"What's this?" I asked taking them.

"OPEN!" The chanted.

I giggled opening the first one, it was a silver locket.

I opened it to see a picture of Ryder on one side on Colt and Phil on the other.

"I love it!" I told them, immediately putting the locket on.

"Glad you like it, open the other one!" Phil told me.

I opened it to find a t-shirt a white one that said CM PUNK on it.

"I love it!" I told them.

We drove home, and I dropped my bag in my room.

"Okay so since tomorrow is officially my LAST Day off from work, I've given it some though and I've talked it over with Colt, how would the two of you like to come on the road with me for the summer?" he asked curiously.

"Absolutley!" I gave him a huge hug.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Punk yelled harshly at the door.

"You know better then to talk to your Mother like that!" Said an older voice from the other side of the door.

Punk looked at Colt , they both looked at me.

"I need to pee," I said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"DO you have a girl in there Phillip? It's about time you get a girlfriend!" I heard the elderly woman yell from the other side of the door. I snickered I guess she didn't know about AJ yet.

PHIL POV

"Mom what an unexpected surprise!" I gave her a brief hug inviting her in.

"That's a better greeting, now where is that girl I heard in here," She said sitting on the couch, I grabbed her a sprite.

"That was just Colt you know how he is always working on Comedy," I awkwardly laughed and nudged Colt.

"Oh right, Heehee," he pretended to giggle like a girl, I mentally face palmed myself.

"Sure, Sure, I don't understand your issue with introducing me to the women in your life," She sighed putting her arm across the couch.

Colt and I sat across from her and looked at each other almost laughed, Women, Girl. 16, nothing romantic at all, gross.

"Mom I love you but why are you visiting?" I asked her.

"I know you are leaving tomorrow I wanted to say goodbye!" She told me exasperated.

"Phil I found a cat!" Haelah hollered from her room.

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled.

"Can we keep it!" She came from the hallway and flung herself to the bottom of Colt's feet, smiling and petting the Cat.

"Where did you find it?" Colt asked her.

"On the balcony of the guest room! Please Please Please!" Begged the sixteen year old girl, I laughed at her as Colt played with the cat with her.

"Phillip, will you introduce your Mother to the underage girl playing with a cat?" My Mother said to me giving me a stern look.

"This is Haelah, Colt and I took her in," I told her.

"Hello Haelah," She gave her a harsh smile. Now I was getting mad.

"Hello , quite the son you got here," Haelah said politely,

"Indeed," My Mother growled.

Haelah looked uncomfortable.

"Okay Haelah Time for bed you have school in the morning, I'll send Colt for Cat food," I told her standing up to move her out of the living room.

"My school is-" I cut her off just in time.

"Starting even earlier in September so will start now," I said sternly, she got the hint, hugged Colt goodnight and headed to bed.

I said goodnight to my judgmental mother.

HAELAH POV

**Can I come out now?**

**-Hxo**

I texted Colt, giggling to myself.

**Yes : )**

**-Colty**

I laughed and headed out to the Kitchen.

"Are you packed?" Colt asked me when I opened a bag of popcorn and threw it into the micro wave.

"Of course! What time do we leave?" I asked him curiously.

"5 am!" He winked at me.

"Crap! One movie and I'll sleep!" I told him handling him some popcorn.


	5. Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**Jaderose1: im confused, do u like it or no? lol**

**VixxyVampire: Thank you very much : ) And yes The cats gunna be staying with his sister **

**JonTeezy: merci**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

I was a little upset I had to leave my new Cat Waffles behind but she was staying with Phil's sister.

I sat on the Plane between Phil and Colt, I was extremely bored, I mean I don't own an Ipod, My cell phone had no more money on it, and I couldn't afford it.

There was a shitty movie playing so I took a nap.

When I woke up we got into a very comfy house on wheels bus, and drove to the hotel.

"Get some sleep we spend all day at the Arena for RAW tomorrow night," He told me.

I fell asleep quickly..

"I swear to gosh I'm going to end up lost in here," I said as we walked through the arena.

"not if you stick with us kid," Colt nudged me.

We entered a locker room and Phil put his bags down.

"Alright, I'm going to work out, take her to catering or something," Phil shrugged us off and left.

We walked down a hallway, and we got some food and sat down.

"Hey Stranger!" A tall burly man sat infront of us.

"John!" He high fived the guy.

"Colt!" He said back smiling, and opened his Coke.

"This is… Haelah she's Phil's Kid," Colt said, John and I did a spit take at the same time.

Okay, apparently he told Kayla's mom he's my Dad? Now we're telling everybody else that?

"Phil has a kid?" He asked after cleaning off his mouth.

He's going to flip shit. FLIP SHIT. Shit Bricks. Shit's going to hit the fan. Colt's Dead. I'm Dead if I don't say anything.

"No." I said growling at Colt.

"No, I'm kidding we just took her in," He replied.

"That's better," I told him.

"So… They took you in? How old are you?" John asked me.

"Sixteen," I said to him.

"I'm not on RAW tonight let's go shopping!" AJ skipped up to our table.

"My life has gotten way more random then it used to be," I statted.

"Pleaase!" She pulled on my arm.

"I have clothes," I told her.

"They are all Grey and Gross. Let me buy you pretty stuff!" She told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

She stuck her bottom lip out.

"I don't have money," I shrugged.

"I do please please!" She said begging like a puppy dog.

"Go, before she rips your arms off," Colt told me.

We stood in "Le Chateau" looking at dresses.

"Try this on," She handed me a dress, Kelly had joined us I really liked her.. she insisted I buy several glittery items.

"April…" I sighed looking at the tight fitting red and black lack dress.

"Do it!" She shoved it at me as I entered the change room.

I shall name it the dress from hell.

I put it on and put my hair in a bun at the top of my head.

"You look Beautiful!" The two women said together.

I looked in the mirror, the dress fit me perfectly everywhere.

"Where am I going to wear this?" I asked them.

"To some sort of event a girl needs atleast one dress in her closet THIS hunny is your dress," Kelly told me.

"Fine," I sighed, no point in putting up a fight.

After that store, we went a bought a few bathing suits then she forced me into Victoria Secret.

That was Hell in 50ft store.

We finally went to a normal store gathering normal clothes.

When we were done, we each had three bags for each of us.

Aj had bought a bunch of things from Victoria secret for herself… I didn't even want to know.

"This actually doesn't look that bad," I said to myself as I looked in Phil's locker room mirror in one of my new outfits. It was Black skinny jeans, itchy lace panties, a black bra and a black and yellow shirt, layerd with a black guitar sweater. I also wore black high heels, I loved it.

**April thank you so much!**

**-Haelah**

I texted her a picture of my amazing outfit.

"You look cute!" Punk came in he was all sweaty and gross.

"Thank you, did you just finish a match?" I asked him.

"Of course, I won by the way," He said winking and tossing his title on the couch.

"Where's Colt?" I asked him.

"He's with Hunter talking about some shit, Sis called Waffles is doing good," He told me.

"That's good!" I said, and Phil went to the bathroom to change.

We went back to the hotel and I fell asleep quickly.

I walked through the Arena by myself, Colt said as long as I was back before the show started.

"Ohpe," I said when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry," I tall man in a bright pink T-Shirt said to me.

"No problem." I blushed, he was EXTREMELY cute.

"I've never seen you around before who are you?" He asked me curiously, putting his hand through his blonde hair.

"Haelah," I smiled up at him, fixing my sweater.

"Cute Name, I'm Dolph," He said shaking my hand, I blushed deeper red.

"Jesus, Ya Know if you stayed near my locker room I wouldn't have to walk so far to find you," I heard Phil come up from behind me.

"Sorry," I mumbled turning around. He was glaring at the man behind me.

"Your Kid Phil?" Dolph sneered… He was way meaner in those past 5 seconds then he was when he bumped into me 1 minute ago.

"No, well kind of I'm responsible for her, leave her alone," He growled, I was literally caught in the middle of two grown men.

"it's okay she's a girl from your family must be a tramp," He laughed.

I turned around a punched him in the face.

I looked at him, I looked at Phil who was shocked and I stormed off. I was on my way to Phil's locker room not willing to put up with that Bull shit.


	6. Don't wanna b my friend No more

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**Jaderose1: glad to hear it Hun : )**

**VixxyVampire: merci Beaucoup! Love your Cat names make my life!**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

_I looked at him, I looked at Phil who was shocked and I stormed off. I was on my way to Phil's locker room not willing to put up with that Bull shit._

I changed into a beanie hat, I put on my Locket from Colt and Punk, a Yellow and Black top, Black boot/heel/shoes.

I sat in the hotel room bored out of my mind.

"Hun, We're going to the gym with a few guys and we'll all be back here, will you be okay here by your self?" Colt asked as I sat on the sofa.

"Yeah that's fine," I said sighing.

"You're going to be bored.. hmph do you do what normal teenagers do? Like Facebook? Twitter? My Face? You Face? I don't even know anymore," We chuckled.

"No I don't," I told him.

"Here," He handed me a lap top.

"Do what you will just not.. Porn.. or ya know.. Omegle or anything like that," He looked at me awkwardly.

"Ew," was my only response.

They soon left and I just played around on the computer, turns out Phil's Twitter was still logged in.

**My New Best Friend**

I wrote and tweeted a pic of myself wearing a CM Punk shirt.

Within Minutes I had an in coming call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Loser, Nice picture on twitter," I heard Phil Laugh.

"I try," I giggled.

It was August and I had been on the road with everybody for about a month, I was having a blast.

We were at the arena and I was Walking with Colt to send off Phil at the Guerilla cage.

"Good-" I cut myself off. "Break a leg," I said giggling.

His song started playing and he went out.

"Ya know him and April have been together for six months tomorrow so we are ALL going to a Dinner because well it's going to be important." Colt told me.

I put on the dress from Hell and got in the cab to go to the restaurant.

"Told you every girl needed atleast one dress," Kelly nudged me playfully.

I ordered the least expensive thing I could and Colt ordered his Fried Pickles as an appetizer.

"You need to try these," He told me when they came to the table.

"Okay," I said agreeing.

I poped a piece of one in my mouth.

"That's fricken delicious!" I squealed, he just laughed at me.

We were almost done our dinners when Phil said he had an announcement to make.

"April, AJ," He stood infront of her using both her names, aww.

"I Love you so much, happy anniversary," He got down on one knee, Kelly and I held each others hands smiling so big.

"I want to spend forever with you, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked her opening the box.

"Awww!" Kelly and I couldn't contain ourselves.

"Of course!" AJ kissed him.

Everybody congratulated them and cheered.

It was Mid August, AJ kept going on about her Wedding it was absolutely great.

I had now known Phil and Colt for almost two months, and in those months, they have saved my life, Saved my brothers life and being nothing but amazing. I warmed up so close to them, if It wasn't for Colt deciding to pick me up, while I hitch hiked that one day I don't know what I would do.

"So did you pick a day yet?" Kelly asked AJ as we sat in her hotel room.

"Halloween," She giggled smiling.

"We don't have to dress up do we?" Kelly said flopping her back on the couch.

"No, traditional.. just on Halloween," She explained smiling.

"That's cute!" Kelly agreed with her.

I kind of felt left out, like I shouldn't be here… I wasn't exactly a Diva or Family…

"When's the engagement party?" I asked her Shyly.

PHIL POV

"Colt I'm freaking out," I said to him as we rode to the gym.

"Why? I haven't seen anything out of the Norma Lately," He responded. God. Little did he know.

"Well, I was talking to April last night," I started.

HAELAH POV

"It'll be after the other party," AJ said , her smile burned 10 times brighter.

"What other party?" Kelly asked.

PHIL POV

"Man, AJ is…"

HAELAH

"I'm having a baby!" She gushed to us.

"Congratulations!" Kelly squealed hugging her.

"I'm happy for you!" I told her forcing a smile, I didn't usually know how to handle situations like this… When I found out My Mom was pregnant with Ryder she was in the hospital from Over dosing.

It was September it was my last night on the road until I went back with Colt to Chicago.

I sat in the Hotel room thinking about my life.

Phil and Colt the guys who took me in, a complete stranger…. Phil's getting married now… Having a baby… He didn't need some random sixteen year old girl bumming around his house…

I've decided as soon as I get back to Chicago, I would no longer be a burden in Phil's apartment.


	7. A day in the life of someone else?

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**JOnteezy: that's a good idea, but I put her mom in jail no bail remember? : ) Maybe later on!**

**VixxyVampire: Haha You'll see! And Yes ikr!**

**Jaderose1: nopee**

**Caz21: Merci**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

_I've decided as soon as I get back to Chicago, I would no longer be a burden in Phil's apartment._

Colt and I arrived in Chicago and got a cab to the apartment.

"So Kid, First day of school tomorrow," He nudged me smiling happily.

"Yeah," I said forcing a smile.

We crashed on the couch and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to… go," I told him, I figured I should tell him.

"Go where Hun?" he asked me.

"Like… Go back to My Mom's apartment… maybe clean it up.. get my job back… Pay her bills," I shrugged. The tears were coming to my eye's, I did NOT want to cry.

"I've known you for twelve weeks, three months and let me tell you something you are not leaving us, to go be on your own, I told you you were welcome to stay with us until you were atleast 18," he rubbed my shoulder.

"But Phil's having a baby with AJ he's getting married in 2 months time," I told him.

"Well… I know that much… But I was apartment hunting the other day and you can come live with me. Next Door, well across the street," He told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"YES!" He kissed the top of my head.

He had no Idea how.. special I felt… Like I've always wanted a somewhat normal family.. normal to me was drug free… not always high or passed out… and that's what I've gotten.

The first week of school, my classes are pretty straight forward.. exept I had to put a calendar in my locker because we have day 1's and 2's.. and the morning period 1 and 2 switch same with 3rd and 4th.

Tonight was AJ and Phil's engagement party they were having it at Phil's apartment, since the roster was in town for RAW.

Colt had bought me a cute brown dress for the occasion, he had just come home one day with it and I loved it.

I set out food platters and hung the congratulations banner… with a little help from Colt, I had to sit on his shoulders, Phil was Anal about standing on chairs and we didn't own a ladder.

I stood around watching the adults talk with each other and congratulate Phil and AJ.

I decided to sit and play with Waffles, she was the cutest cat of my life.

I felt so out of place, I had barely talked to Emma since I'd been back at school and I barely like my other friends.

I suddenly heard a Knock at the door, might as well answer it.

I opened the door to see Phil's Mom and a man I guessed was his Dad standing there.

"Hello," I said.

"That's his new kid," The woman scoffed at me.

"Hmph," The man gave me a once over.

"Look can I help you?" I said a bit pissed off, I wasn't taking this from them.

"Mom! Dad!" Phil came up behind me.

"You get engaged and we have to hear it from your sisters?" His Mother said.

"Well I'm not exactly in on telling you about my life," He sighed.

"Well I want to meet this young lady," His Mother pushed past me. Okay last straw I turned around with my hands in fist, I went to stalk towards her, Phil grabbed my arm.

"You aren't the only one who want's to hit her, let it go," He told me.

"Okay," I loosened up and turned to him.

"Here," He pulled me into a hug I breathed in his cologne… It made me feel safe.

"You don't have to stick around, you can go to bed if you want, maybe feed Waffles.. preferable cat food and not waffles though," he winked at me pulling me out at arms length.

"Sounds good, Come here Waffles," I said picking up the Kitty.

"Here's a pretty lady I have yet to be introduced to," A tall guy, who was pretty hot came up to us.

"Haelah this is Cody, Cody this is Haelah," He waved to us.

"This is Waffles!" I pipped up like a four year old nodding to my kitty cat.

"Nice to Meet you Haelah and Waffles, so is this the Kid your Mother is going on about?" He started with me then smirked at Phil.

"Okay she needs to go, converse make friends I don't care I'll be back," He walked away, I just chuckled.

"Technically, I'm his and Colt's but that makes them sound kind of homosexual not like it's a bad thing, but I'm pretty sure Phil and AJ are getting married," I said giggling.

"Haha I know what you mean, so like what are you adopted or a like a dead family members kid?" he asked me.

"You sure are blunt, no it's a long story , I'm from a crack head family who kicked me out, they took me in I've been grate full ever since," I explained to him.

"Wow," Cody said.

"Yupp, now excuse me I must be off to bed," I said waving to him.

"I found one!" Colt ran through the apartment hollering.

"What did you find?" I asked after swallowing my cereal.

"What the hell goes on in this apartment?" AJ came out of Phil's room groggily, wearing the shirt I was given on my first day in this apartment, and she had on jogging pants also.

I was immediately a bit angry, I didn't know why.. I liked her a lot… I just… ugh…

"Who gave you seniority to wake up the house, I bet Waffles is even like Shut the Hell up," Phil said coming out of his room.

"I found an apartment for me and Haelah," He said sitting beside me showing me the pages he printed off the computer.

"You guys are moving out?" Phil asked.

"You didn't tell him yet?" I asked Colt putting my bowl away.

It got quiet.

"Haelah?" Phil asked me.

I felt my eyes tear up…

"I thought since… You were ya know.. getting married," I looked at AJ. "And having a baby… I thought that you wouldn't need me hanging around," I felt a tear fall down my face.

"So… instead of… Leaving like I planned-" Phil cut me off.

"You were going to runaway!" He said shocked.

"Phil c'mon let her finish," Colt said.

"Instead of leaving like I planned… Colt and I decided to look for a new apartment not far away… I appreciate you so much… I just figured you needed space to be you… with your new family," I ended with a sheepish smile in AJ's direction.

"Haelah!" He pulled me into a big hug.

"I love you guys so much… I don't know where I would be without you," I said into his shoulder, and Colt joined our hug.

"Aww you guys are such a little family!" AJ said smiling at us.

"Come join us!" Phil said to her. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach… I guess AJ was apart of this family before I was… but still…

She joined our group hug, I started feeling happy, Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"We get a few good things out of this ya know," Phil said.

"What do you mean?" Colt asked him, we all separated.

"Well, we get a free babysitter when this little trouble maker comes!" Phil said winking at me.

"The baby's not even born and you've decided it's a trouble maker," AJ playfully hit him.

"Yes ma'am," He gave her a kiss.

"Ew!" Colt and I said disgusted at the same time.

"Okay, Haelah's 16 but man really? You're thirty," Phil scolded.

"Whatever," He shrugged.

"Okay, so where's this apartment you found?" AJ asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's-" Colt was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it, continue talking," I said walking over to the door.

"Miles?" I said looking at the hot guy from my school showed up at my school.

"Hey, I hope you don't think this is creepy… or whatever but I talked to Emma, and she helped me find out where you've been staying…" He ran his hand through his black hair.

"And..?" I asked, I felt SO awkward.

"Oh here, I knew it was your birthday," He gave me an awkward smile, and handed me a small wrapped box.

"It's your Birthday!" Colt and Phil ran up to me.

"Fuck sakes," I mumbled.

"Language," Phil hit my shoulder.

"Hi kid!" Colt waved at Miles.

"Hi Sir," He said to Colt.

"Ah No. Colt. Or Cabana Or Colt Cabana.. Yeah No. Colt Yeah that works," he said mumbling to himself.

"You're such a dork," I told him.

"You three are so rude, Do you want to come in?" AJ asked him from the couch.

"Umm. Sure," He shrugged. I actually wasn't sure if I loved or hated her right now, I've had a crush on him forever.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed, Haelah did you eat breakfast?" Phil asked me heading to his room.

"I had cereal before Colt came in and yelled and woke everybody up," I told him.

He threw a thumbs up in the air and closed the door behind him.

"Did you feed waffles?" He opened the door sticking his head out.

This time I threw him a thumbs up and he smirked closing the door.

"I gotta pee," Colt went down the hallway.

"Cabana my shits in there!" AJ chased him down the hallway.

"You have an interesting Family, do you live with your brothers?" Miles asked me.

I liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, My Brothers," I said.

"That's pretty awesome, you should open your present now," He told me motioning towards it.

"Okay," I said smiling, he was soo cute, he was in three fo my four classes, and had adorable brown shaggy hair.

"These are adorable!" I said holding up yellow leg warmers.

"I knew you liked to dance and I saw them in the store on day," He told me.

"I love them!" I gave him a hug.

"Okay, we'll be right back!" Phil and Colt said meeting up by the door way.

"Where the hell are you going?" I demanded.

"Birthday Shopping, AJ's making lunch, play nice… not too nice… maybe we should stay," Phil mumbled to himself.

"Let's go," Colt shoved him out the door.

"What're you up to today? It's a Saturday," I said making conversation.

"Nothing this was really my only plan for the day," He told me chuckling a bit.

"Well we could go for a walk or something," I suggested, not wanting to sound Lazy I really just wanted to change and watch a movie… or go to Dance.. I hadn't been at Dance in sooo LONG.

PHIL POV

"I have an Idea!" I turned down the street with my bicycle and Colt on my trail.

**Any ideas for future chapters are welcome!**


	8. Every day I fight a war

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**Jonteezy: You don't annoy me, I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS!**

**KaneLovesTristen: I'll work on that gimme a few chapters ;)**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

_PHIL POV_

"_I have an Idea!" I turned down the street with my bicycle and Colt on my trail._

Haelah POV

"Do you wanna watch a movie instead?" Miles proposed the idea, which I was VERY thankful for.

"Of course, um I'm just going to change out of my pajama's," I told him getting up.

"Don't bother you look cute," He told me.

"Aww!" I said sitting back down on the couch.

We watched Canon Ball Run, well Half of it, Phil and Colt just came home.

"Hey Hun," AJ came out of the kitchen kissing Phil's cheek.

"Hi guys!" I paused the movie getting a hug and a kiss on the cheek from the two of them.

"Wanna know what we got you?" Colt asked.

"You didn't have to get me anything , you weren't even supposed to know it was my birthday!" I said to them.

"You go back to Dance on Thursday," Colt told me. My mouth FELL OPEN.

"I love you oh my gosh thank you so much!" I pulled him into a huge hug.

"No big deal I'll just stand here all awkward and stuff," Phil said.

"I love you too!" I pulled him into a huge hug. I was tearing up.

We had Miles over for supper, he was making my life just even talking to me… Emmaa wasn't going to believe me.. the most popular guy in the school spent the day with me.. and my awkward new family.

My Thursday back at dance was amazing I thought I would never Dance again and there I was.. Dancing away. I was so greatful.

It's been a week since my birthday and I was out picking a wedding gown with Kelly and AJ, AJ had time off because she was pregnant, and Kelly was never on RAW anyway.

"I know you guy's would never expect this from me.. but I pre- ordered my dress.. a dress I've wanted since I was a little girl," She explained before she went the change room.

"So she already bought it?" I asked Kelly.

"Yupp," She shook her head smiling.

She came out in a beautiful dress with strapps that fell off her shoulders beautifully, and the dress fell down a puffed out just perfect on her.

"You look like a princess," I told her.

"Thank you!" She hugged me tight.

We continued to look at how princess she looked, no matter how nerdy the girl, her wedding day was always her princess day.

"I can't believe we have five weeks before it's your big day!" Kelly exclaimed as she sipped her sparkiling apple juice that we were given.

"I know and, because it's so close, I want you guys to be two Bridesmaids!" AJ told us, I just about dropped my glass.

"Of course," Kelly hugged her care full not to wrinkle her dress.

"Wouldn't you want someone more important in your bridesmaids?" I asked her.

"Well, you can't very well stand by Phil's side," She gave me a comforting smile… I got an Idea…

PHIL POV

"Colt I have an idea!" I said flipping through some god awful wedding book I was given to read.

"And what's that?" He asked me smirking at my book.

"Shut up, Okay so my Idea is that you know Haelah and AJ say they get along and love each other but I can see right through that?" I said to him he shook his head and continued playing the ps3.

"Okay AJ said she was going to ask Haelah to be a bridesmaid, and I know she will say yes because well she's a nice person ANYWAY what if she just stands on my side with you and Kofi?" I suggested.

He looked at me like I was nuts.

"That's a brilliant Idea!" He said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked him.

"No I swear, well what si she going to wear surely you wont put your new baby sister in a suit," Colt told me.

"I'll send her with Chalene to pick something out.. OR do you think she should wear what the brides maids are wearing just on my side?" I asked him.

"Send her with Chalene just make sure it looks remotely close, same colour, as the bridesmaids," Colt told me.

"So red?" I asked.

"Yes sir," He said.

HAELAH

We got home and Phil told me his Idea, oh I loved him thank god.

The next Day Chalene and I brought the bridesmaid dress back and went to get me something different.

I ended up picking on long red dress, I had one strap and kind of looked like the others just less puffy and the glitter was above the bust line not under.

I had a good day with Chalene, I got to know her and I REALLY liked her, she told me all about her stories from when she tried to have a date but Phils usually scared them off… or he wasn't good enough for his sister in his eye's.

That made me laugh, so much, she laughed now but I guess she used to not be so amused about it.

"Phillip get out of the change room and let me see your monkey suit," I shouted at him.

Colt laughed at me.

"This is stupid," Phil mumbled.

"You look handsom," I told him as the seemstress measured him.

"Hey!" He said when she measured the inside of his leg.

"Phil, she's measuring ur pants not gropping you get over it," I told him.

He grumbled and finished getting measured and we left.

"One more week!" I cheered at the bride and groom, as I drank my orange juice, while doing my homework with Colt after school.

"I'm super excited!" AJ said as Phil wrapped his arm around her, he flew out this morning so he could spend a few hours with us but then he had to go back to wherever RAW was tonight. He got his wedding weekend off, and two weeks but that was it then he had to be back on the road no holidays until February. And the first three weeks when AJ had her baby in April.

"I hope my dress fits I'm 3 months and starting to show," She sighed after a few moments.

"It'll be fine!" I told her encouragingly.

She gave me a thankful smile.

"Who the fuck knows how to do A squared minus B squared plus CX times Y, that's bull shit," Colt said looking at my math book and rubbing his fore head.

"It's okay Colt I'll get Miles to help me with it in the morning before class starts, and then I'll stop taking advanced Math," I said closing my book and opening my English binder.

"Sounds good to me, what's for supper?" Colt looked at AJ.

"What are you going to do when it's just you and Haelah?" AJ asked him.

"HEY I just said we were living away, I didn't say we weren't coming back for our 3 meals," He winked.

AJ and Phil just looked at him at first then started laughing, I was joining in.

"Okay So, since you two are leaving this joint, You know how Kids have like divorced parents and what not? Well, Haelah I want you to keep your room here so you can stay with us whenever you want, and then you will have one at Colts!" Phil told me sipping his pepsi.

"That sounds like an amazing Idea thank you," I said honestly, I was living and amazing Life in Chicago.

BANG BANG BANG

Someone banged on our door.

"The nerve fo some people," Colt grumbled.

He opened the door and my Mother stormed in.


	9. All you have to changeiseverythingyouare

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

_He opened the door and my Mother stormed in._

I slipped behind the counter, hoping she didn't see me.

"Where's my daughter?" I heard her demand.

"Who?" Phil asked playing dumb.

"Haelah Jacobs! My Daughter the bitch who landed my daughter in prison and my son IN FOSTER CARE!" She screeched in his face.

"Ma'am I don't know who you are talking about, please leave before I call the police," Colt told her.

"No. Emma gave me this address!" She yelled in his face.

"Ma'am, please its just me, my colligue and his Fiance living here," Colt told her.

"I'll find her, you wait. When you see her let her know that after I punch her little face in I'm willing to sign her rights over to whatever man whore she's living with!" She spat in his face and slammed the door.

"You grew up with that your whole life?" Phil asked me after I finally stood up.

"No, When she met Jasper… I was eleven thast when everything went down hill.. he introduced her to drugs…" I said chocking up but refusing to cry.

"It's okay Kid," AJ of all people pulled me into a hug.

"It's your day," I said fixing Phil's Tie.

"Thank you," He smiled at me.

"No Thank you, thank you, you and Colt thank you for everything for taking me in for putting up with me.. for being able to be apart of your family," I hugged him.

"Your Welcome, you look beautiful," He patted my back and touched my curls.

"You look like a groom, Go get em Tiger," I winked.

"Guys Photographer wants us!" Kofi called.

We walked outside of the plaza where the beautiful scenery was.

"Oh I just want the groom and the grooms men for this," The photographer said.

"She's my Groomswoman of honour… Yeah let's call you that," Phil winked at me.

"Odd, I've seen male maid of honours but never this alright, well lets get you all in there," He pulled us together.

We took a bunch of amazing pictures, one of the three guys sitting on the fround and I was sitting in Phil's lap.

We all stood up our arms around each other, and then I let them have one just the guys, and there was one of Colt and Phil, Phil and Kofi, Kofi and Colt, Me and Phil (I jumped on his back), Me and Colt (He kissed me on the cheek) and me and Kofi.

We finished taking the pictures and I was told I had to be out there for the Bride and bridesmaid ones also.

Even though I basically stood to the side for all fo them except one where it was Everybody, and one where it was Me, Kelly and AJ, and one where it was me and AJ.

"So what's the deal are you their bastard child or something?" The Photographer asked me.

"It's complicated," I told him.

I watched Phil walk down the Aisle, I walked down with Colt and Kelly and Kofi walked down together.

AJ was beautiful walking down with her dad.

The ceremony was short and sweet.

They said there I do's and everyone congratulated them.

The six of us got in the limo and we drove to get the rest of the pictures taken with the families.

I stood out watching AJ take her family Pictures, with her parents and siblings and aunts and uncles she had a big family, then Phil took his family picture.

"Waait we aren't done, I need the rest of my family!" He said after the first picture.

"Whata re you talking about?" His Mother demanded.

"Haelah, Colt, let's go!" He called fo over.

"Really?" We asked.

"I just had the normal family picture, now I need extended family!" He demanded.

We got in the picture to his Mothers displeasure, then him and AJ took all of their pictures.

We finished with a great night partying and eating Chicago food.

Colt and I had gone back to the apartment, and Phil and April went off to wherever they had booked.

"It feels so empty without them," Colt said making toast.

"I know how you feel," I sympathized.

"Well, you wanna get moving today?" he asked me.

"Sure," I agreed.

Colt handed me a box, he told me I could leave a few clothes at Punks since I was keeping my room there, but other then that bring everything else, apparently he had the room in his new town house done up for me.

After about and Hour I was done putting my clothes in boxes because wel besides that, My dance stuff and school stuff that's all I really owned.

"Colt do you have any books?" I asked him, I've honestly been wanting to read something for a while, and the Chicago paper isn't on the top of my reading list.

"Like?" He asked dropping on of his boxes on the ground.

"I don't know, like Rl. Stines? Anne Rice?" I asked unsure, I put Waffles in my box full of clothes, she purred at me and I put her bowls and bag of food beside her.

"No Sorry Kid," He said scruffing his hair back.

"That's okay," I gave him a smile, and walked down the stairs to the van to put my box in his car.

We drove down a few streets, maybe a three minute drive, so barely a five minute walk.

"Oh my gosh!" I said opening the room to the town house.

"You like it?" He asked me.

"LOVE IT!" I said running into the living room area of it.

I put my box down and let Waffles out.

"It' so beautiful!" I told him, he chuckled at me.

"Your room is the first one on the left, mines the first on the right," He told me.

I grabbed my box and ran up the stairs, Waffles running behind me, her paws barely big enough to run up the stairs it was cute.

I got to my room and gasped when I opened the door.

It was AMAZING. The walls were yellow and white, I had a twin bed, a cute little desk and chair, a tv and a cute little carpet over the hard wood floors.

There was a picture frame over my bed , five medium framed stuck together, they all had pictures from the wedding, The one of Me and Colt, the one of Me jumping on Phil's back, Me and AJ and Kelly and Me and Kofi and one of all six of us.

My Name was written in big wooden letters on top of the window.

"I love it!" I turned around and saw Colt leaning up against the door frame.

"I'm glad!" He hugged me.

"Thank you," I said still clutching onto him.

"You're welcome kid," He patted my back.

I started putting my clothes into my dress, My room didn't have a closet.. well it did but I barely fit my Dance clothes, I actually loved small spaces though, it made me feel roomy.

I put everything away set up my school stuff on my desk, set up Waffles bed and Bowls at the foot of my bed, put her food in the pantry.

"I'm set!" Colt flopped on the couch beside me.

"Me too, I'm all moved in," I said.

"Okay, well I have a move in present for you," He told me.

"My room was present enough," I told him.

"Here," He handed me an IPHONE. A FREAKING IPHONE.

"Oh My goodness!" I hugged him.

"I take it you like it, you have a shit ass phone no offence, and the minutes SUCK on it, so you have unlimited texting all the time and calls after six, the only thing you can't do is go on the internet," He told me.

"Thank you so much!" I said giggling.

Colts number, Phils number, Chalene's number, AJ's number and Miles number were already programed into it.

"Alrighty, so I'm going to go to the gym for a bit, are you okay by yourself?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I said as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Waffles!" I said giggling and playing with my kitty kat.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Did Colt forget his keys?

I opened the door, to see a woman in a suit.

"Hello?" I said politely.

"Are you Haelah Jacobs?" She asked me.

"Who's asking?" I demanded.

**Ohpe cliff hanger! Review with Ideas! : ) Love you's!**


	10. She's so pretty, that just ain't me

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

"_Who's asking?" I demanded._

"Miss I need you to come with me, I'm aware you ran away from home," She told me.

"No I didn't this is my home," I told her half honestly, I was Kicked the fuck out first of all, and I'd been gone for six months, being with the family that ACTUALLY loves me.

"Miss I have the right to force you back to your Mother," She told me.

"Okay Listen lady, You want proof this is my home?" I demanded.

"Miss you –" I cut her off.

"Come with me," I told the officer, I had no intention of going back to my crack head family.

"This is my family," I pulled her up to my room showing her the pictures on my wall.

"Miss, that's fine but I realize it says Haelah on your wall, Miss I need you to come with me," She said.

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING BACK TO MY CRACK HEAD MOTHER! ARE YOU NOT AWARE of the fact my STEP FATHER is in jail for almost killing me? If you did your job you would know they put my half brother in foster care because CPS found him in the apartment crying while my mother was passed out from ODing and drinking, Now you listen to me Ma'am, I have NO intention of LEAVING my new family that actually cares about me!" Tears flowed down my face.

"Miss… I'm sorry to hear that but it's my job," She said.

"I'm making a call before you even think about taking me any where," I told her.

"Miss, I'm taking you to your Mother because she told me your REAL father is in town, other wise my boss wouldn't have sent me here to gather you," She explained. My mouth fell open.

"My Dad's in town? I haven't seen him since I was eight," I told her.

"Please come with me Ma'am." She said.

"I'm still not going, he left. My Mom stopped by before, she said she had adoption papers for whoever was taking care of me, so unless she is at the station and I can bring Colt and Phil, I won't go," I told her indefinetly.

"I'll be waiting down stairs," She said.

I called Colt, I couldn't very well call Phil he was on hi Honey moon for Christ sake.

"Hello," He answered.

"Can you come home?" I chocked on my tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Please just come home, I will explain there," I said chocking on more tears.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," He said hanging up the phone.

I went down and sat on the couch with the woman cop.

"So what you are confirming what her mother said?" The woman asked Colt.

"I'm the one she said it to," He said to her.

'Well, if you would please come down to the station I already requested that her mother and father be there," She said.

I looked at Colt as we walked out to the car… "I wont let them take you," He told me.

"I don't want you to think you HAVE to commit to this," I said unsure of what to say I hoped to god he would do it…

"I already have, we love you," He told me re assuring me.

"So it is you," My Mother pointed at Colt.

"Dad?" I said looking at the man who stood behind my mother.

"Haelah," he said my name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

I stood a little closer behind Colt, I wanted nothing to do with my Parents.

"So I'm here to sign away my first born since I didn't have a choice on my Son." My mom growled.

"Technically, she should have been taken with Ryder but nobody knew her where abouts," The police man said.

"Well, the lawyer is here now," A woman came in dressed to a T in her pant suit.

"What do you mean whats going on?" My dad asked.

"You are giving your seventeen year old up for adoption," I growled.

"Be nice," Colt shushed me.

"I'm doing what NO." he said.

"Technically you aren't even on her birth certificate so why the hell are you even here," My Mom said to him.

"I'm not on her birthcertificate?" My dad demanded.

"No, you left when I found out I was pregnant, you showed up again when she was three and left, then showed up when she was four, then left when she was eleven, no you aren't," She said to him. I guess having Jasper.. she wasn't as drugged up I noticed it in the way she talked.

He stormed out of the room.

"Here," My mom signed her name where the lawyer told her to.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him holding his hand where the pen was.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he signed his name.

"While we're at it Haelah are you changing your name or leaving it?" The Lawyer asked me.

"Haelah Cabana has a nice ring to it," Colt nudged me.

I legally changed my name, I never felt more weight lifted off my shoulders.

"C'mon Kid," He said after everything was done, we walked home enjoying the air.

"I really do appreciate everything," I told him.

"I know you do, now you are officially family stop thanking me for shit," He said chuckling to himself.

We got back to the town house and I played around with Waffles, and the phone rang.

"Actually she's taking a dump," I heard Colt say.

"Not funny give me the phone!" I said jumping over the couch and taking the phone.

"Sorry that was…" I didn't know what to call him.

"That was Colt," I said.

"It's cool, He gavem e your new cell number but it was off so I called your new house, hope that's okay," miles said.

"Of course," I breathed happily into the phone.

"Are you alright is something wrong?" he asked me.

"It's been a long day," I said honestly.

"No problem, are you up to hanging out?" He asked me curiously.

"Actually not today, I'll see you at school on Monday though okay?" I said to him reasurringly.

"Sounds good, see you Monday," We hung up.

Colt was still laughing at me.

"You aren't funny," I told him.

"I'm hilarious," He said as a matter of factly.

I got driven to school and walked quickly to my locker, I still was full of different emotions.

"Haelah!" Miles came up to me as I opened my locker.

"Hi Miles," I gave him a shy smile.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"A shit ton, how about you?" I said as we walked down the hallway to my first class.

"Not as much as you apparently, see you at lunch," He waved good bye.

PHIL POV

"Hun, I need to take this call," I said to AJ as she dragged me to the beach.

"It's just Colt it can wait," She said.

We were in our last few day's of the Honey Moon, this better be damn important.

"Hello?" I answered.

Dial tone.

"Ass hole," I chuckled putting my phone away.

HAELAH POV

Phil and AJ were coming home today I was completely excited.

"Colt!" I yelled through the town house.

"I know I know, let's go surprise them," he said laughing.

We got to the apartment, right before them.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled as the entered the door.

Phil almost dropped AJ, it was hilarious.

"You guys suck," He said.

"Oh Guess what," Colt said after everybody settled down into the couch, AJ glared at me when I grabbed the seat beside Phil, I didn't care I missed him, she had him to herself for two weeks.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I adopted Haelah," He said, AJ did a spit take with her water.

"Really? What the hell did I miss?" Phil asked.

We explained what happened about a week ago, and Phil just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"You trying to catch flies?" I asked him.

"No I just wow, so we really never have to deal with them again?" He asked.

"Nope!" I kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy!" He pulled me into him.

"Did you feed Waffles this morning?" Colt asked me.

"No, I'll go right now," I said heading to my room.

I fed Waffles and went to answer the door because well I heard a knock.

"Hii Miles!" I said after opening the door.

He pulled me in for a Kiss, at first I was really shocked, but I started to kiss him back.

We let go after a few moments.

"I'm sorry I've been wanting to do that for the longest time," he told me blushing a bit.

"It's okay," I said chuckling.

"Do you want to maybe be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Of course!" I gave him a hug, it seemed like everything was turning out right.

I was tossing and turning all night, it was 3 am, I was exhausted but couldn't sleep.

I sat up in mmy bed turning my light on, I opened my curtains to my window, I saw a figure and gasped.

**Review! Ideas are welcome!**


	11. Tired of being compared

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

_I sat up in my bed turning my light on, I opened my curtains to my window, I saw a figure and gasped._

"Dad?" I demanded.

"You are coming with me," He growled through my window.

"NO!" I yelled at him, he broke my window with a rock and pulled me through cutting up all my arms and legs.

"I'm going to take you away from all your family," He laughed evily at me.

"No! NO! NO!" I tried to get away from him he brought me into a weird garage looking room.

He had Punk and Colt on the ground with their throats slit.

"Nobody takes my baby girl away from me," He said turning me to see my mother and Ryder dead on the floor.

I saw AJ near, blood escaping her mouth eyes open.

Everybody I knew was Dead.

MILES.

I turned to see him dead on the floor beside Emma.

"What have you done?" I asked him crying.

"What should have been done months ago," he sneered.

"Haelah Wake up," I heard Colt's voice say. Dead Bodies were spinning around my eye's I couldn't move anywhere.

"Haelah!" I heard his voice again.

Everything stoped moving, it went black.

"haelah open your eye's," I heard Colt's voice.

"I'm scared," I let myself whisper.

"It's just me, Colt. It's okay Haelah." He told me rubbing my arm.

I let myself open my eye's, Colt was sitting on the side of my bed, Waffles was licking my hand.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said, feeling my wet cheeks, Waffles started licking my tears, until I picked her off.

"It's okay, that's what I'm here for hun," He hugged me tight.

"It was so scary," I sobbed.

"It's okay it was just a dream," He told me reasurringly.

I had dance after school that day, I loved my class.

I walked home from the studio that day, Colt and I invited AJ over for supper which she accepted.

"Hello," She came through the door without knocking.

"Hey!" I ran and gave her a hug, I knew Phil had left while I was at school, she looked lonely.

"Maybe we should get you a cat," I said after she greeted me.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You're lonely," I told her.

"I'll have a baby in April," She told me.

"Speaking of Baby do you know what you're having?" I asked her as I set the table, Colt was out to get Subway, we eat classy.

"Phil and I found out today before he left at our doctor's appointment ," She smiled huge at me.

"And?" I asked her, I couldn't wait to find out.

"We are having a Cameron!" She told me excited.

"Girl or Boy Cameron?" I asked her.

"You wont know until April," She told me rubbing her stomach.

"Seriously? What's the Middle name?" I asked her.

"It Starts with an M which is all I'm giving you," She told me laughing.

"you suck," I told her.

"If that's what I did we wouldn't be in this situation," She giggled.

"That's disgusting," Colt said for me entering with Subs.

"I'm aware," I said, AJ was still laughing.

We finished eating our supper and I settled on the couch to do my home work.

"Hello?" I heard Cotl answer the phone in the other room.

"Yeah she's doing her homework, why don't you come over?" I hear him say.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"Miles, your phone is off dum dum," He playfully hit the top of my head lightly.

"Oups," I said laughing a bit.

"Okay, I'm driving AJ to Chalenes to do whatever girls do, Miles is coming here do you need me to pick you up anything?" He asked.

"No I'm good," I said.

"Are you sure Miles is coming over you don't need condoms?" He asked, I threw a pillow at him.

"Not funny!" I told him.

"I know you guys are dating now, I'm not stupid though I'm a little hurt you took so long to tell me and Phil your gay fathers," He said cracking Jokes as normal.

"Go drive AJ love you!" I kissed his cheek and bid adoo to AJ.

Soon enough Miles and I were on the couch doing dreaded Math. "I Hate this shit," I said grumpily.

"You will learn to love it," He gave me a kiss, that turned into Math books on the floor.

"Ya know this is why I always go with my gut instinct," Colt threw something at my head.

"What the-" I cut myself ioff when I seen a condom in my hand.

"You aren't funny!" I threw it back at him, glaring.

"Hi Miles," Colt said nonchalantly.

"Hi," He smiled shyly getting off me finally, things were getting awkward, I sat up picking up my text books.

"You and I need to have a chat one day," Colt told him.

My Boyfriend and my new Guardian Professional wrestler having a chat… I don't see that ending well.

"How about not," I said before Miles could answer.

"I can ground you now, you do know that right?" Colt said.

"menh," I flung myself back on the couch.

"Colton!" I heard a Motherly voice say and the door open.

"Pick- Pick the condom off the floor," He said to me, I jumped over the top of the couch and dove for it dramatically the boys shook their head at me I just shrugged and pulled a super spy back to my spot acting like anormal teenager.

"Mom, This is Haelah, the girl I adopted," He introduced us, she looked nicer then Phil's mom, she was very tiny, she was beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweet heart," She shook my hand.

"You to!" I told her being polite.

"You are very beautiful," She cupped my cheek.

"Thank you Ma'am," I said.

"Don't worry about it," She said to me sitting across from me and Miles.

"This is my boyfriend Miles," I said.

"Hello young man," She smiled at him, and he said hello back.

"Where are Phillips Wedding pictures?" She asked right away.

"I'll grab them one second," He said running upstairs.

"You look beautiful in those pictures," Miles told me wrapping his arm around me.

"Thank you," I said.

"This is my favourite," She held up the picture of me Colt and Phil, Colt and Phil both kissing my cheek at the same time.

"Mine too," I said leaning into Miles.

"YOU CHEATER!" I screamed at the person in front of me.


	12. Please prescribe me something

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

_**Shout outs: **_

_**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**_

_**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**_

_**Username: mariahhappyPants**_

_**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**_

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

_**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**_

_**HAELAH POV**_

"_YOU CHEATER!" I screamed at the person in front of me._

I ran down the hall way, my eyes burning from what I just witnessed, It was mid December, Miles and I had been dating for about a Month, and I just caught him cheating on me.

It was the end of the day so I was on my way home anyway, I just went to his locker to say bye.

I slammed the door when I got into Colt's car.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, I looked at him with my teary eye's not being able to say a word.

I just shook my head putting my back pack on my lap.

We drove in silence (minus my sobs) on the way back to the town house.

"Haelah please talk to me," He begged, but I couldn't talk I just went right to my room.

Waffles looked at me and curled up in a ball by my face licking the tears that fell past my chin.

I think I fell asleep, I went in and out of consciousness, like I used to after Jasper would beat me.

_"Don't touch me!" I said to him. It was the first time he ever came at me. He threw a vase at my head, knocking me to the ground. My Mom was too high on LSD to do anything._

_He started beating me with his hands ripping at my clothing and skin._

I forced myself to wake up, I didn't want to think about my old life.

I was freezing, all my blankets were in the wash, that I was supposed to load today.

"Hey," Colt opened my bedroom door, I just looked at him he held three huge comforters.

"Hi," I croaked.

"I brought you these, it's winter in Chicago," he winked at me.

"Thank you," I said in barely a whisper as he pulled them over me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He cheated on me." I replied.

"Bastard," Colt's reply was.

"I probably deserved it I'm a piece of shit anyway," I mumbled.

"You're not a piece of shit," Colt said to me.

He pulled me into his chest, me still wrapped up in blankets, I felt comforted by his warmth.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Anytime," he kissed the top of my head.

It was Christmas Break and I was going with Colt on the road with Phil for two weeks, since AJ wasn't aloud to fly, Phil visited her for two days before we left, and she went to her parents for Christmas sine Phil couldn't stay anway.

"Kofi!" I yelled jumping into his arms when I seen him at the arena.

"Kid!" he ruffled my hair after putting me down.

I walked up and down the arena, it felt so much like my third home, being third because my first home was with Colt , my second was at Phil's.

"Ow,"I said falling voer a few wires and landing on my face.

"You okay?" John came and helped me up.

"Yeah.. I'm good," I said reasurringly.

"Good, how's it been?" he asked,

"great, oh shit," I picked my phone up from the ground.

"Cute backround picture," He told me, it was me and Waffles and Colt eating Chinese food.

"Thanks, yeah that's how I spend Saturday nights, eating Chinese with my cat," I explained.

"You're funny," he told me.

"I try," was my response.

"What I'm saying is, we need to get you a girl," I said bluntly to Colt.

"I have my favourite one right here," He pulled me in for a hug.

"One you can Marry," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ugh, maybe when we go back," He sighed.

"You better," I warned him.

I walked in the back stage of the arena, it was eery back here.

"Hey?" A heard a mans voice behind me.

I turned around to see Ziggler.

"Hi," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why so Hostile? Long time no see," He approached me.

"I was told not to associate with crazy delusional people," I snipped.

"Watch yourself little girl," He warned me stepping closer.

"I'm not a little girl." I growled.

"No? All grown up?" He touched the top of my arm and I shook him off.

"I'm seventeen, leave me alone," I said backing up, but he just moved forward.

"What did I say about Haelah?" I heard Phil come around the corner.

"I don't take orders from you Punk, but you know her Dad and I used to be pretty good friends," he winked in my direction and left.

I didn't know what to say at all.

"Come here it's okay," He wrapped me up in his arms.

"It'll never be okay!" I cried.

"Shh, come on," He picked me up and brought me back to his locker room and set me down on the couch.

I took the blanket from Phil and curled up in the couch.

"I need to go out, Colt's doing whatever he does are you going to be okay sweetie?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah," I mumbled closing my eye's letting Darkness Fill me.

I'd been having nightmares the rest of the week that we were on the road, I was terrified of every little sound or bump.

COLT POV

"We need to get her help," I said drinking my coffee after we just put Haelah back to sleep after another Nightmare.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Phil snipped at me.

"Don't snip at me!" I told him.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm just worried about her," I told him.

"we need to do something she can't keep living in fear," Phil said.

"I don't know what to do, I'm bringing her home tomorrow, The Adoption agency called me they found adoptive parents for Ryder, her mom being the not caring woman she is signed the papers months ago, and Jasper like Haelah's father is NOT on the Birth certificate," I told Phil about the call I received earlier in the day.

"Holy shit, well are you going to bring her to say her final goodbye?" He asked me.

"I think this might be the closer she needs," I explained.

"Let's hope it takes the nightmares away," He agreed.

It was Mid April and AJ was due anytime now.

I was sitting in class playing with my pencil, I had gotten rid of Miles for good I wanted nothing to do with him, and he knew that.

He was making out with Emma when I caught him. Now I had no friends at school, and I kind of just sit here like an awkward turtle waiting to get out of grade eleven.

Next year was my grade twelve year, and I seriously needed a job to go to college, but as far as I knew I was going on the road again this summer, AJ was staying with Family after Phil goes back to work.

PHIL POV

"Steph?" I said walking into the creative room, looking for Miss Helmsley.

"How can I help you Punk?" She said, I didn't know why she was sitting in here alone, the rest of the shitty crew must be at Lunch or some shit.

"So, you know how Colt and I adopted Haelah? Well Colt adopted Haelah, anyway I was wondering if you could give her and Intern ship her this summer, that could lead to a possible hiring after her highschool career?" I asked her attempting to be polite, I didn't want to fuck this up.

"Well, we weren't accepting resumer's and stuff until June, but I can hold a spot for her, which area do you want her to intern, or you think she would like the most?" Steph asked me.

"Where would you suggest I put a seventeen year old?" I chuckled a bit.

"I can put her in here with me and the writers, or I can put her with the Make –Up artist," Steph explained.

"Let's try Make-up who knows she might be good at it," I chuckled.

"Okay, well I need to interview her first, and if you talk to her and she seems more interested in Writing let me know, come see me tomorrow and we will set everything up," She told me.

"Thanks," I left the room.

"So we'll keep her in the Make-Up then," Steph said after our little meeting.

"Yes please feel free to call or text her anytime, and set up the meeting, in June when she comes down," I said getting up.

"Alright bye Punk," She said, and I left her office.

HAELAH POV

"Haelah!" AJ yelled through her and Punks apartment, I was sitting reading one of Phil's graphic novels.

"What's wrong?" I called back.

"My WATERBROKE!" She yelled coming into my view.

**Okay Next chapter, you find out if Baby Cameron in a Baby Girl or a Baby Boy!  
Review with what you think the Baby is, and Idea's for further chapters.**


	13. So irritating

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**Shout outs: **

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

"_My WATERBROKE!" She yelled coming into my view._

"Shit, Shit, Oh Shit," I cursed standing up.

"Can you drive?" She asked me, grabbing her bag she packed a few weeks ago.

"No I don't have a license, and Colt's at work we'll call a cab," I told her grabbing my cell phone to text my dance teacher I was missing tonight.

"I don't have any money on me it's all on my Visa card!" She exclaimed.

"One sec," I ran into her and Phil's room going behind his dresser grabbing the old sock, and taking fifty bucks out.

"How did you know that was back there?" She asked me.

"He said if I was ever in trouble and needed Money that was there," I explained, taking her bag from her, we went downstairs and I grabbed a taxi.

"Jesus Christ!" AJ grabbed her stomach.

"it's okay we're almost there," I told her trying to be comforting.

Phil POV

"GET YOUR ASS ON A PLANE AND GET YOUR STUPID ASS TO THIS DIP SHIT HOSPITAL!" My Lovely Wife screamed into the phone.

"Is haelah with you?" I said trying to be calm.

"YES. STUPID TEENAGERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE WE HAD TO TAKE A GROSS CAB! OW! THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" She cried into the phone, I heard a brief bite me from Haelah.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said to her hanging up the phone.

"Vince My Two week baby va cay is starting now!" I yelled into his office as I ran down the hall way.

Haelah pov

"If you continue to scream at me, I swear to god I'll make sure they don't give you an epidural!" I said to April after two hours of being at the hospital.

"I'm here," Colt came into the room.

"Thank god, I'm going to get coffee," I ran out of there as soon as possible.

I walked into the caf, and I seen Phil run into the hospital.

"Phil!" I yelled running up to him.

COLT POV

"OW!" AJ moaned, I didn't know how to make light of the situation and usually I was good at that.

"Where's Phil!" She demanded.

"I'm here!" He burst through the door.

HAELAH POV

Colt and I were holding back laughs as AJ yelled obscenities to Phil.

We had to leave eventually to the waiting room, so we just played would you rather for the next five hours.

"He's here!" Phil came into the waiting room and told us.

"He?" Colt and I said at the same time.

"Yes, He, Cameron Michael Brooks!" He hugged me tight, I saw the tears of Joy in his eye's, and he have Colt a bro hug.

"Am I aloud to see the little cutie?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said.

I walked in with him to see AJ's Mom and Dad cooing over the baby.

"Oh you were at the wedding!" her mom said to me.

"Yes ma'am," I said politely.

Phil gently took Cameron from Her Dad's arms, and handed him to me.

I gingerly took him supporting his neck, I did most of this stuff for Ryder.

Cameron, was the cutest thing of life, he was the best mix of his parents, he looked up at me, he made my heart melt.

We finished visitng and went back to the town house.

Phil and AJ were staying in the hospital, with Cameron and were home tomorrow.

"Hello," I answered my cell phone.

"Hey Is this Haelah Cabana?" I heard a female voice on the other end of my phone.

"This is, whom am I speaking to?" I asked her.

"Stephanie McMahon, well Helmsley but everybody knows me by McMahon," She said.

"Oh Hi, how can I help you?" I asked her.

"I'd like to offer you an intern ship over the summer, that could lead to a possible job for you here in the future," She told me.

"That would be awesome thank you," I didn't know what to say, I was kind of shocked.

"No problem, come find me when you come down with Phil," She said, and we said goodbye and hung up.

"Colt guess what!" I said when he got home from work that night.

"What my dear?" He asked looking quite tired from his long night of defending his belt.

"Stephanie Mcmahon just called me offering me an intern ship this summer when we go with Phil," I told him excited.

"That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" He told me kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks," I giggled.

PHIL POV

It was my first night home with AJ and Cameron, I was seriously getting over AJ's grumpiness.

"Sweet heart, everything's fine, you get your rest I'm insomniatic anyway, I'll get up with Cameron," I told her.

"Thank you sweetie," She kissed my cheek.

"Family Pictures today!" AJ said.

It was my second last day home, and she wanted pictures of us and the new born baby, taken proffesionally.

"Our own little family," She coo'd to Cameron as she put him in his car seat.

I sighed, The three of us, I felt like we were missing a Kid. Haelah. AJ would probably kill me if I even asked her to be in ONE of our pictures.

**If anybody can tell me why the Babies name is Cameron Michael, you'll be my favourite!**

**Whaddya think? Should Phil stand up for Haelah? PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also, if you know what song the chapter titles are from, I will post your Fanfiction link on my Tumblr!**

**Baby Birth Certificate:**

**Cameron Mackenzie Brooks**

**6ilbs 5ounces**

**April 28****th**** 2012**


	14. I'm a hazard to myself

Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.

**Shout Outs:**

**Enigmatic Kaneanite: Yes it is awesome sauce!**

**JadeRose1: Thanks for your in put, and you guessed what everyone else guessed but you're wrong on the name! : )**

**VIXXY VAMPIRE: Thanks for your in put but like everyone else you got the name wrong.**

**Jasmine F: Happy Birthday!**

**Awesome sauce to EVERYONE who loved the last chapter! Thanks for voting and guessing, I named The baby Cameron Michael Brooks because his Initials would Be C M B.. and CM for CM Punk…. Cuz well I felt like being nerdy like that, I had no previous knowledge on the name of HBK's kid. Thanks everyone.**

I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)

I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT

Username: mariahhappyPants

Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com

ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.

**PLEASE READ: I put Mackenzie by Accident at the end of the last chapter I apologize immensely, His name is Cameron Michael! Thanks!**

Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.

**PHIL POV**

_I sighed, The three of us, I felt like we were missing a Kid. Haelah. AJ would probably kill me if I even asked her to be in ONE of our pictures._

"April," I said using her full name.

"I'm here!" Haelah called through the house.

"I know exactly what you're going to say, but you have sisters, and we wouldn't put one of your sisters in our little family picture why Haelah?" AJ demanded.

"because Haelah's not my sister, she's like… she's like my daughter from a previous Marriage… with Colt, okay that didn't come out as planned but you get the just of it," I tried to explain.

"Can't we just have this one day?" She gave me her puppy dog look.

"Guy's I'm going to the library, Colt's at work, I'll be here when you get home!" She kissed my cheek and Cameron, and nodded and AJ and was out the door.

"There let's go," AJ said grabbing our baby.

HAELAH POV

I was sitting across from Colt as we ate our supper, I just finished feeding Waffles, and was munching on my grill cheese.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked me curiously.

"Yes, and the day after is my interview with Stephanie and then I should start my internship," I said after swallowing my glass of milk.

"That sounds great!" He said proudly.

"So?" Phil asked when I came out of Stephanies office.

"My intern ship starts tomorrow!" I threw my arms around his neck and he spun me around once.

"Congrats!" He exclaimed.

"Thank ya!" I smiled gingerly.

"When did Colt say he was coming on the road?" Phil asked. Colt had to stay home because of his Job, leaving me with Phil for some attempt at bonding time when he wasn't being interviewed or on raw or signing autographs.

"He was coming the last week in August when he comes to get me," I said as we walked down the hall way and out to the car.

"That sucks oh well at least I have you, and we have Skype… I miss Cameron," He mused to me putting the car in drive.

"He's a little cutie pie," I exclaimed.

"Of course he is, he's my kid," He said proudly.

"No doubting your cuteness eh?" I teased him.

"I'm freakin Sexy!" He exclaimed, the windows were rolled down and we received a few looks from older couples making me laugh my ass off.

We got back to the hotel and I got a text from Colt, he had set another picture frame in my room, a Picture of Cameron Phil and AJ, Phil holding Cameron and hugging AJ with one arm.

"Aww, Philly pie, your pictures came in, Colt just framed one for my room!" I said giddy.

"What have we discussed about this dreadfull nick name you have given me? And AWWW!" He took my phone from my hand.

"Philly pie," I winked at him skipping off to the bath room to change into a bathing suit to go swimming.

"Stop calling me that, I have rights!" he yelled at me.

"Rights to be called Philly Pie!" I yelled back at him.

I put on a Bikini that looked adorable on me, threw on a towel and we headed to the pool.

"Hey guy's!" I said when I say Cody, Randy and John.

"Would you look at that, Colt and Phil's love child, you look adorable!" Cody gave me a hug, everybody was laughing, I hugged Randy and John.

"How's it going guys?" I asked.

"Good," they all replied.

"Okay get your ass in the pool, we came to swim," Phil said jokingly.

"You should be nicer to your kid this is child abuse," John commented.

"I have a feeling that I have yet to see Child abuse," I giggled.

"okay let's go I gave up Ice cream with Kofi to come swimming with you!" he nudged me towards the pool.

I took my towel off, and noticed the look I received from Cody and John, Randy and Phil were off in their own conversation.

Phil and Randy looked at me, Phil then looked to Cody and looked like he was gunna rip his head off, and Randy just chuckled barely noticing me which I was glad about.

"Rhodes!" Phil spat at him.

"Wha- What yeah," He barely turned him self away from me.

I dove into the water, not wanting to know what was happening next.

I came up for air, and realized Phil had jumped in with me.

After a few minutes of chasing and racing a splashing, I got up out of the pool.

I was almost fully dry, and talking with the boys, when –

"Phillip put me down!" I yelled when he grabbed me under my arms and John grabbed my legs.

"John!" I yelled.

"I'd plug your nose kid!" Cody yelled encouragingly.

I was thrown back in the water to everybody but mines amusment.

I got back out and put a towel back on.

"Philly Pie that wasn't very nice," I giggled, I loved pay back.

"Philly Pie?" John snorted.

"naked Diaper baby," Randy winked at him.

My Phone was blaring at three oclock this morning.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Haelah!" Colt whispered.

"What happened?" I sat up immediately.

"Haelah…" He sounded like he was dying.

"COLT!" I screamed into the phone.

I continued screaming his name into the phone.

"_haelah"_ I heard Phil.

My eye's opened.

"I- I-" I started sobbing into his chest.

PHIL POV

I held haelah while she cried away… I had a feeling Colt never brought her to say goodbye to Ryder… I just wanted to know why.

COLT POV

"AJ?" I asked.

**END Chapter 14!**

**Thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon, now I have another question for u guys!**

**Aj in this story Heel or Face? (Good or bad)**

**Please let me know so I can post the next chapter sooner!**

**And if u scroll back to the top, I answered all your other reviews.. and told my meaning behind Cameron Michael Brooks!**


	15. the person starin' back at me

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**Haelah POV**

I finished Crying, and apologized Phil for waking him up which he responded, Kid you know I don't sleep.

The next day I was with Kelly walking around the mall, bored out of our skulls she wasn't on Raw tonight so she asked me if I want'ed to hang out with her, which I agreed right away.

"This would look adorable on you!" She picked up a dress from a store we had walked into.

She held up a black and pink dress it was adorable and on sale so naturally, I bought it with some of my allowance.

We finished shopping and I went back to mine and Phils Hotel room.

I got ready for my first day of my internship.

"How do I look?" I asked spinning in my new outfit for Philly Pie.

"beautiful!" he said as he put his ball cap on.

"Okay so you will fetch everything for Megan and Missy and Jonathon, oh and if Hunter comes by or what not, don't let him send you on a wild goose chase, tell him I said to go ask Jackson to do it," Stephanie gave me a quick hug and was off.

"Welcome aboard Haelah!" Missy and Megan and Jonathon hugged me, he had that voice… that um gay voice without sounding mean or homophobic, I loved gay guys!

"Okay sweet heart lemme show you around," He said, he was African American and gay, I loved him already.

He showed me where they put the Diva's for their hair, then the Make-Up, then if they needed a special costume.  
Eve came in and I watched Missy do her hair and Megan do the make- Up.

I was having a great time, I went to see Phil in his Locker room, he was listening to his ipod.

COLT POV

"_AJ?" I asked._

It was the end of July, Phil and Haelah have been on the road for a month and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Colt!" She climbed off whatever man whore she was making out with.

"Where's Cameron!" I demanded, it was the first thing I thought of.. next to Phil.

"With my Mom.." She said sheepishly.

"You!" I picked the guy up by his collar, his face right infront of mine.

"get the fuck out, do NOT come back," I threw him out the door.

AJ threw her shirt back on.

"As if you don't knock!" She screeched at me.

"Are you fricken kidding me!" I yelled at her.

She just glared at me, crazy Bitch.

"Is Cameron even Phils!" I glared at her.

Tears poured down her face, oh shit, opened a can of worms that I did NOT need to deal with right now.

"Colt.." She half whispered half cried to me.

'April," I sighed, she just started crying even harder.

"He's… I.. It's not.. Cameron's not Phil's!" She fell on the ground sobbing, knees to her chin.

"But yet you lie and you go right the hell ahead and name him Cameron Michael! Ya know leading him on even more telling him it's the CM, for his name! You LIED!" I yelled at her, I was NEVER one to yell, I couldn't contain myself.

"Colt please," She cried.

I stormed out of the apartment.

I didn't know what to do… I didn't know if I should Call Phil or not.

PHIL POV

"What's wrong?" I asked into the receiver, haelah was eating Ice Cream watching Jersey Shore, god if I ever had to watch that show again I was gunna shoot myself.

"Phil When's you next Day off this can't wait and you need to be told in person," Colt said to me over the phone.

"Colt what the fuck is going on!" I demanded.

"Phil, when are you home next?" Colt asked me.

"I'll be on a flight tonight, Is Cameron okay?" I demanded right away worried sick about my baby.

Haelah gave me 'da fuq' look.

"Cameron's fine just GET HOME!" He hung up the phone.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me.

"I'm getting on a flight tonight and going back to Chicago until Wednesday, You need to stay with Randy I'm texting him right now," I told her rushing to text Randy.

"Phil! What's going on!" She demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back at her. She flinched immensely and walked out of my change room, I threw a vase at the wall, I was stressed as hell and I didn't even know what was going on.

HAELAH POV

He scared me. He didn't scare me when they picked me up from the side of the road a year ago.. but tonight… the look on his face.. I was just shocked.. I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Haelah?" Randy asked coming up infront of me.

"N-No," He pulled me into a hug, I just kinda let him hold me, I tried my best not to cry…

"Come on, Phil texted me you're staying in my tour bus tonight with me anyway, I have like four extra bunks," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

I gave him a weak teary eyed chuckle, and we walked to his Locker room.

PHIL POV

I texted Haelah good night as I got on the Plane and as soon as I got to my apartment, Colt was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Where's AJ and Cameron?" I demanded, I missed my wife and my baby so much it killed me inside.

"I'm right here.. Cameron's asleep at my moms we need to talk," AJ came out of mine and her's room with a baggy sweater and leggings.

Colt gave me a solemn look and left quietly.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

She just looked at me.

"I missed you and Cameron so much, and Colt scares me home, I don't get to see my son and you just stare at me, Jesus Christ what the hell is going on!" I demanded, running my hand through my hair.

"Cameron's not yours," She chocked out.

My World stoped.


	16. Never win first place

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Shout outs:**

**Thanks everyone who commented or reviewed! 3**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**Haelah POV**

"I'm going to go to sleep," I said as soon as we got on his bus.

"Have a good sleep sweet heart, I'm gunna make a call to Samantha like I usually do," He said kissing the top of my head and sitting on the sofa.

I got on the bottom bunk and curled up in the most comfortable duvet of my life and what I guessed was a feather pillow.

"Haelah," I was shaken awake by a some what familiar voice.

"Hmph," I rolled over to see Cody standing over me.

"Umm, Randy's gone to the gym so I'm here to watch you and shit until He comes back," He said awkwardly.

"Shit what time is it?" I asked him.

"Eight, am," He replied.

I automatically relaxed, I didn't have to be with Missy, Megan and Jonathan until this afternoon.

"Thanks," I rolled back over, sleepily.

"Ugh Teenagers," he huffed, and went to the other area of the bus, I heard the TV turn on, Jersey Shore was on.

"Don't change it!" I jumped out of bed and took the remote from Cody.

"I'm not watching Derpy Shore," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But- I really like that show," I stuck my bottom lip out.

"You are such a girl," He sighed falling back.

"Thank you!" I kissed his cheek, he just smirked at me.

PHIL POV

My whole world stopped.

"Get out," I growled.

"Phil.." He went to touch my arm.

"No, you let me receive your abuse during that birth, you made me think I was going to be a father you made me think I WAS a father! I love that little boy , you make me think he was my son! You lied about the worst possible thing in the whole wide fucking WORLD!" I was proud of myself for only raising my voice twice, she looked scared, I was just so ANGRY.

"I'm sorry," She chocked out.

"No. Just get out," I said again.

"Phi-" I cut her off.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled, not even looking at her, I looked at the floor. She grabbed her things and left.

The baby room was still in my apartment, Colt's old guest room.

I called Colt, the only one I knew I could call.

"Man, can you just come get me?" I asked.

"I'm downstairs in my car bro," He answered.

I never thought I'd see the day when I would cry, over something that wasn't the bullies in my schools.

Colt just looked awkward, I just felt the tears fall down my face.

I couldn't look at him.

"The guest room is upstairs, are you okay?" Colt asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay," I walked up the stairs solemnly.

I entered the room I figured was the guest room, but realized it was Haelah's room. I looked around the bed was made and her pictures were up above her head board, and beside her bed.

It had been a full year since we took in Haelah, I loved her like she was my daughter, sometimes I felt bad that I wasn't home and didn't get to Adopt her with Colt, sometimes I wished I could call her my daughter like Colt could if he wanted to.

I picked up the picture of me Kofi, Colt and Haelah. We all looked so happy, she looked beautiful.

I curled up in her bed and passed out, I had never been so hurt.

HAELAH POV

I finished the second episode of jersey Shore and Cody was groaning like an idiot.

"Man up," I hit him playfully.

"Okay that's it," He started tickling me, "AH!" I screamed giggling, he ended up straddling me and still tickling.

"Cody!" I screeched giggling.

He finished tickling me, and I was breathing really heavily.

His eye's were such a beautiful colour, he moved his fore head down to mine.

I moved my head up and kissed him, the kiss got passionate quickly.

We rolled over and I was on top of him now…

I accidentally let a moan slip, and I felt his hands go up my shirt.

I've always kind of had a crush on him, and I knew he was older but I couldn't help but give into my feeling for him.

I let his hands wander up my shirt, he flipped us again on top of me again.

I threw his shirt off feeling his abs under my touch.

We broke up for a mili second and he looked me in the eye, I wanted him, but I wasn't sure if it was me that wanted him or my body.

He picked me up and we layed down on the bed I had used last night to sleep on.

"Cody," I moaned when he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Haelah," He moaned back.

We continued, until I heard a door slam.

"Oh shit," He mumbled jumping off me.

"Randy I'm just getting changed!" I yelled closing the curtain thing and throwing my shirt on.

"Okay, look I'm going out with Ted and John, are you okay in here for a few more hours?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine have fun, I just have to be at the arena at four," I told him.

"So do I, that's about five hours from now, I'll see you in three!" I heard him leave.

"That was fun," I commented awkwardly running my hand through my hair.

"Well you know…" He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whats that?" I asked cheekily.

"We could keep having some fun," He winked at me.

"I would like that very much," I said capturing his lips in mine.

Soon enough my shirt was off again and we were back on my bed.

He touched the rim of my short shorts, and I jolted back.

"Sorry," He said moving his face from mine.

"It's okay," I backed up from him, and he got off me.

PHIL POV

I woke up around 3 am, and just layed in the bed. I knew I had to go back on Wednesday, I did NOT want to live in that apartment anymore, too many memory's.

Haelah POV

"let's put a movie in," Cody suggested after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Sounds like fun," I said getting up.

We started cuddling on the couch and watching some random movie.

"I'm back," Randy came through the door to see me with my head on a pillow in Cody's lap.

"Have you heard anything from Phil or Colt? I haven't even gotten a text message!" I exclaimed sitting up, but Cody put his arm around me so I didn't move.

Randy gave us a weird look then answered me. "Colt's coming tonight…" He looked away from me.

"Where's Phil, whats wrong with Phil?" I stood up and walked over to Randy.

"It's his story to tell, I'm sorry Haelah," he explained.

"Whats wrong with Phil!" I demanded again.

"Haelah that's enough your Dad will-" He cut himself off and looked at me, he looked me in the eye's for the first time since he got back.

"Colt will tell you when he gets here," he sighed rubbing his forehead.

Dad? People were referring Colt as my Dad now? I've kind of been wanting to call him Dad.. didn't know if ti was my place…

"I need to get to the arena…" I said looking at the clock.

"I'll take you, peace Randy," Cody waved getting out of the bus.

"Thank you," I hugged him grabbing my bags and leaving.

COLT POV

I couldn't stand seeing Phil like this it was killing me inside.

"Phil, you don't have to go back to your apartment," I told him as we sat across from each other in the living room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Live here, we have an extra room, and god only knows I owe you, not like you're ever home any way it'll be fine," I told him honestly.

"Thank you," He hugged me.

"Now, let's go see our real daughter," I chuckled turning the TV off and we drove to the air port.

Haelah POV

I finished my day of interning, and Cody was waiting for me.

"Hi," I gave him a hug, he pulled me behind a few boxes and kissed me.

"Ya know if every hello from you was like that I could die happy," I winked at him.

He smirked and kissed me again. I didn't know what we were but this was fun.

We walked out to his car and we drove back to Randy's tour bus, he said he was going out to a bar tonight so he asked Cody to stay with me to watch me, which was VERY okay with me.

"Last one in there's a rotten egg," I told him jumping out of the car.

"Good luck," he sprinted to the bus, and I jumped on his back.

"no," he opened the door.

"Looks like we are both going to win," I said getting off.

"Not if-" He kissed me distracting me then running into the bus.

"not fair!" I yelled at him, running on after him shutting the door behind me.

"You suck," He sat on the couch pulling me over to him.

"I might," I winked suggestively and he smirked at me.

PHIL POV

"Colt I have a question," I said seriously as we sat on the plane, the stinky ass plane I might add.

"Shoot," He said.

"Do you think Haelah will start calling you Dad?" I asked him.

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS LOVE YOU ALL**


	17. I was always in a fight

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

PHIL POV

"Colt I have a question," I said seriously as we sat on the plane, the stinky ass plane I might add.

"Shoot," He said.

"Do you think Haelah will start calling you Dad?" I asked him.

"That was random, and well I guess it's up to her, I felt like telling her she could but I didn't want to cross a line with her…" He sighed.

"I understand man, she's like a daughter to both of us," I patted his shoulder and he gave me a greatful look.

HAELAH POV

"I'm here to re claim my princess!" Colt came through the door of Randy's tour bus.

"Yay!" I pulled him into a huge hug.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Phil!" I hugged him next.

"How have you been princess?" He asked me.

"I'm good, I know you aren't Randy wouldn't tell me what was wrong," I said hodling onto him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow it's late, Cody thanks for watching her tell Randy I'll text him tomorrow," Colt said grabbing my bag.

My phone went off.

**Good night 'Princess' ;) **

**-Cody**

**Oh shut it, G'night! 3**

**-Haelah**

I crashed in the hotel room with the boys that night.

"okay so do I get to be informed on whats going on now?" I asked after we were done breakfast.

"Cameron isn't my baby," Phil said bluntly. I dropped my fork.

"That bitch!" I yelled.

"Haelah calm down," Colt warned me.

"I filed for divorce and I'm moving in with you and Colt getting rid of my apartment," Phil said, I'd never seen him so… Dead in his eyes.

"Phil.." I said looking at him.

"No, it's okay I'll get through it," He got up and walked out the door.

"Fuck shit," I cursed putting my plate in the sink.

"Language!" Colt warned me.

"Okay Dad," I said going through my suit case to find my phone.

**I miss you**

**-Cody**

**Are you coming to the arena on Friday? Vince has Phil on SmackDown**

**-Haelah**

**Yes Ma'am**

**-Cody**

**Okay cool see you tomorrow!**

**-Haelah**

"Who have you been texting?" Colt asked curiously

"Missy from my internship," I lied smoothly but god did I ever feel bad for lying.

"Mr. Rhodes what can we help you with?" missy asked as Cody sat in the make- up chair.

"The usual not a lot just don't want to look like a ghost," he explained.

"Haelah can you come stand beside him and hold my palet?" Missy asked.

"Sure thing," I said, I found a stool and managed to sit beside Cody.

I felt his hand creep up my thigh and I wiggled him off giggling, he tried not to laugh because Missy was still working on him.

I finished up at the make- up station and headed to Cody's locker room.

**Just walking around be back for end of show good luck Dad Squared (See what I did there? Math comes in handy)**

**-Haelah**

**You're such a nerd, love you hun thanks**

**-Phil**

I knocked on the door, and Cody answered it.

"Sorry I don't have my own locker room like Phil does, I share with Mike and Zack," Cody said when he opened the door, all three men were in their wrestling gear, I kind of felt disappointed, I couldn't kiss Cody without the potential of Dad one and two finding out, especially because we probably weren't supposed to be anywhere near each other in the first place.

"Hi guys!" I gave a polite wave at the Broski and the Awesome one.

"Hi Haelah," Zack high fived me and Mike just smiled.

I sat down on the couch and Cody sat beside me and Mike and Zack went out to catering.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Cody asked me.

"Of course!" I pecked his lips.

"But you know that it'll have to be secret other wise we'd both be in a shit ton of trouble!" He told me wrapping his arm around me.

"I know," I said putting my head on his shoulder, I didn't know why… I knew he had like four years on me… but It just felt right.

"Good luck on your match!" I said when he left the room.

I headed back to Phil's locker room… I felt bad… but I haven't felt like this in a long time.

He just found out his son wasn't his son and his Marriage of not even a year was a lie.

I wanted to smack the hoe, she didn't deserve him anyway.

Phil just went into his bathroom to shower and Colt and I were headed to the car.

**Meet me at the doors before the parking lot?**

**-Cody**

I seen him, and smiled, "I need to grab something I'll be right there," I told Colt and he just shrugged heading out to the car.

"Hi," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi cutie," He kissed me.

"Ya know, you look extra cute today," he said nudging to my jogging pants that I had rolled over, and my spaghetti strap tank top and shitty back combed bun.

"Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself," I looked at his shorts and Alice cooper shirt.

"I try," He shrugged making me laugh.

"When do I see you again?" I asked him.

"Next week on Monday, or you could come swimming with me tonight," he winked.

"I could go for a swim," I agreed.

"See you hun," he kissed my cheek and I was out to the car.

"I'm not stupid," I heard Colt say as I got in the back of the car.

"I never said you were?" I said confused.

He just gave me a sly look and went back to his ipad.

Phil then came out and we went to the hotel.

"Is it okay if I go out to the hot tub, my back is sore and it'll make it feel better," I half lied my back was KILLING ME, but I was going to meet cody.

"Sure Kid, don't be too long," Phil told me, Colt kissed the top of my head then flopped into the bed.

I got changed and put on my favourite black bikini and was off with a towel wrapped around me.

I got in the hot tub, I was the only one in there, it felt nice.

Cody had gotten here ten minutes ago and we were splashing and chasing in the pool.

I had wrapped my arms around his waist and we were kissing now.

"What the fuck goes on!" Phil came down to the pool.


	18. I can't do nothin' right

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**Haelah POV**

"_What the fuck goes on!" Phil came down to the pool._

"Haelah Alliyah Cabana get out of the pool," He said sternly, he was chewing immensely on his lip ring.

I jumped out, my head down, he threw a towel at me.

"You stay the fuck away from my SEVENTEEN year old daughter," Phil sneered at Cody and put his hand on my back, I turned my head around to see Cody running a hand through his wet hair.

I got back to the hotel room and Phil slammed the door behind us, Colt looked confused.

I felt hot tears in my eye's… I knew this would happen..

PHIL POV

I should NOT have to deal with this shit right now this has been a bullshit few days… I'm seriously over this BS.

I barely slept all night, I felt like I was hurting all over.

Haelah POV

Phil and I were sitting on his tour bus, in an awkward silence, Colt had gone home yesterday for his job.

"Why?" He said suddenly.

"Why what?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, it seems like the question to ask, why isn't Cameron my baby, why did my wife cheat on me, why do I feel like I'm losing you, why are you trying to be with a guy five years older then you?" He asked me all these questions.

"Phil you know I don't have an answeer to most of those... I am sorry for that, it pisses me off that she pulled that, you didn't deserve that, hell nobody deserves that, but I was with Cody because it felt right, and you aren't losing me, you or Colt I'm not going anywhere anytime soon,You and Colt are my family now and In wouldn't want to ever change that for the world" I said getting up to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Haelah, you need to understand, we love you too, that why we are protective, you aren't even eighteen t'ill next month and that pushing it to be with him," He explained.

"I understand," I told him, feeling my eye's get red.

"I'm glad, how's your internship going?" he asked. It took me a while to answer I was looking at his face, it wasn't normal, this face was full of pain and anger. I didn't like it.

I just finished with Missy, Megan and Jonathon and was headed back to Phil's lokerroom.

I sat in there a bit bored, playing 'Draw something' on my phone.

The show was over and Phil and I were on our way back to the car, it was just another boring house show.

**Come meet me**

**-Cody**

**where?**

**-Haelah**

**Near my door**

**-Cody**

**one sec**

**-Haelah**

"I forgot something, I'll be right there," i told Phil who jsut continued walking, with a small nod of his head.

I wasn't lying this time, I had forgetten my book in his locker room.

I grabbed that and went to where Cody was.

"Hi," he slurred.

"you're drunk," I said.

"Nope," He laguhed slurring more.

"bye," I replied walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"Look, I listen to my Dad its over Cody," I sighed trying to tug my arm again he was too strong.

He pressed his lips on mine and i pushed him off.

"Stay away from me," I groweld.

"Make me," he laughed.

"You're drunk stop it!" I said to him, absolutley scared now I didn't knwo what was going to happen.

He pressed me against the wall forcing himself on me again. I promised myself after I turned 15, I wouldn't let something like this happen to me again... but it was and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Get," I tried to say. "Off!" I tried to push him again.

"You are really asking fo it aren't you ass hole!" I heard Phil's voice and he ripped him off and I fell to the floor.

I watched Phil punch Cody in the face, I whimpered, I thought he would start taking all his anger from the past week out on Cody.

He did.

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Phil get off him!" I said trying to pull him off.

"Phil please!" I tried to pull him off.

"What the hell," I heard John's voice.

I watched John pull Phil off the bloody Cody.

Cody ran out of there faster then you could say Waffles.

Phil looked at me, I knew I was bawling now.

"Let's go," he said gingerly, nodding to John thankfully.

I got up, Hugged John and left with Phil.

I put my ear phones in, but Phil ripped them out when we got on the bus.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

"I went to get my book, He texted me to meet him I did... He was drunk... and he- he- tried to and thenyou came and now were here," I said, my tears wanting to come back.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again," he pulled me in for a hug.

I sobbed into his shoulder... Just wanting everything to be over.

Phil was called down to Vince's office, and he was told to bring me along.

"We are starting a new story line," Vince told us.

"What does it involve?" Phil asked.

"We are going to have Haelah out there with you on Monday, and you will be fighting Cody when Jericho comes out and Tried to distract you by getting at haelah," Vince explained.

Phil thought about it for a second, "Haelah are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, I was jsut concerned about being on tv.

"Alright, I'll grab the script on Sunday when we're in California, but Vince Haelah goes back in three weeks," Phil told him.

"That'll be fine," He shrugged.

"we will start on Monday and COntinue to Friday and continue on Raw and Smack down until the last Friday when she goes home." Vince stated.

We left his office.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked me.

I looked at him he still looked dead inside.

"I'm fine compared to you Phil, you need a break," I stopped him in his tracks.

"Haelah... What Cody did it must have... have brought back some memories.." He pulled me into his locker room.

"We don't need to deal with this right now, you are still getting over AJ and Cameron..." I replied looking at the ground.

"Haelah, nothing is more important then you," He touched my cheek.

_*Flashback*_

_"Haelah," he said in his sickeningly sweet voice._

_"Jasper," I groweld back at him._

_"Come here sweetie," He said as he sat in his chair drinking a beer smirking at me._

_"No thank you," I replied making my way to the kitchen for a glass of water._

_He got up and grabbed my arm._

_"Tonight," he had whispered into my ear and I shudderd._

_*End of flashback*_

A tear went down my cheek.

"I can't handle this," I said.

"We've known youf ro over a year Haelah, I want to help you, we've never really talked about your family," He sighed.

"because they suck," was my response.

"Haelah please," he sighed.

"No. Look Yes what happened brought back a shit ton of memories that I do NOT want to relive, but I can burry them I don't HAVE to think about them." I said stubbornly.

COLT POV

I had jsut finished work and was back at the house, it was so empty with nobody home.

I decided to go out to a club or something have a good time, I called up my friend Tim who owned a bar and headed over.

"hey how's it goign?" I asked Tim as I sat right infront of him.

"Fine, Lonely, My Kid's on the road with Phil... so i've been sitting at home after wo-" He cut me off.

"When did you have a kid?" He asked incrediously.

"Well technically me and phil had a Kid, we adopted her she's seventeen it's a long story," I chuckled.

HAELAH POV

"Hello?" I asnwered my phone.

"please forgive me," I heard Cody's voice on the other line.

"Leave me alone!" I said into the phone.

"haelah please," He said.

"NO!" i groweld and Phil came into the room... Shit.

He took the phone from my hand.

"Stay the fuck away," He said and hung it up.

"He wont leave me alone..." I told him, I was scared shitless... I knew he was drunk when he did what he did but he just... I was uneasy.

"I'll take care of it hun," He kissed my cheek. I still didn't get my phone back.

"Phil?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Phone please?" I asked awkardly, he chuckled and handed me my phone.

Colt POV

"Hello," A girl said coming over and sitting beside me.

She was beautiful with long brown hair, and she wasn't too skinny and she wasn't 300ilbs either, she was very pretty.

"Hi," I smiled at her.

"I'm Elena," She shook my hand.

"Colt," I told her.

"nice to meet you Colt, what brings you here?" She asked curiously.

"It's too quite at my house," I chuckled nervously, god she was pretty.

"Well same for me, it's been jsut be in my dog for about a month, my boyfriend broke up with me, It gets boring," She sighed, still smiling hugely.

"Yeah, My kid is on the road with her second Dad," I told her sipping my drink.

Her face fell a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a partner," She said awkwardly. I need to stop talking about me and phil like that.

"He's not my partner, in fact im not even gay we just have a kid together," I tried to explain, she still looked confused.

"I'm still not helping myself am I? Haelah, is seventeen we had picked her up off the side of the road a little over a year ago, we adopted her, well I adopted her Phil and I jus take car of her together, She had Dad one and Dad squared," I joked at the end.

"That very humbling," She replied.

"It can be, you want to see a picture of her?" I asked taking out my wallet.

"Sure," She said, she seemed quite excited.

I pulled out the picture of her me and Phil at Phils wedding.

"She's beautiful, I'm guessing thats Phil with you?" She said.

"Yupp," I put the pictures back in my wallet.

HAELAH POV

"We've received SCRIPTS!" Phil walked onto th ebus holding them in the air.

"You're a nerd," I replied.

"I try," He shurgged handing it to me.

"What are you wearing?" Phil asked as I walked into his locker room.

"Hey!" I raised y arms up in stance that was 'I mean you no harm', "I did not pick this out, the style team did, I jsut finished interning and Jonathan handed me me this, and this si what I'm wearing tonight in the ring," I getsured to my Black short shorts, Blue shirt that tied in the front, and boots.

He shook his head exasperated, "Let's go," we headed to the gorilla cage.


	19. You'll be a pop star

Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.

I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)

I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT

Username: mariahhappyPants

Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com

ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.

Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.

Haelah POV

He shook his head exasperated, "Let's go," we headed to the gorilla cage.

*Monday night Raw*

Phil's Music hit and we headed out into the ring, I walked cautiously behind him, standing to the side when he Yelled 'It's clobbering time', I smiled brightly.

"Who's with Punk?" Michael Cole asked as we walked down the ramp.

"That's well, that's his Daughter," Jerry Lawler replied.

"What?" Cole asked.

"That's what he told me to tell the WWE Universe so here she is Haelah, his Daughter," Lawler confirmed, I smiled even brighter now.

He wrapped his arm around me as we walked down to the ring, he gave his belt to the ref, and the bell rung.

He an Cody started their match, it was pretty intense.

Soon enough as planned, I was being pulled off the apron by Jericho.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed kicking my legs as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Let her go!" Phil ran after us forgetting about his match.

"Get you ass in the ring!" I heard Cody yell after Phil.

"AH!" I fell off Jericho and onto the hard floor, I watched Phil beat on Jericho.

"Ow," I moaned.

I craweld over to the bar that held in the fans and sat and watched as Phil GTS'd Jericho, and the bell rang, Punk was counted out.

"He really dropped me, that fricken hurt," I said as we stood by the ring.

"Ice pack?" Phil whispered to me me.

"No I'll be fine," I rubbed my tail bone, frig.

"Kid, next time get your Daddy wont throw you to the ground!" Jericho sneered at me.

"Oh bite me! He was keeping you away from me!" I said to him.

"Watch yourself little girl," His chin came up to my forehead, he looked down at me glaring.

"Back the hell off!" Phil pushed him away from me.

"You're Daddy wont always be able to protect you," He moved his head around Phil.

"You don't even know!" I yelled at him trying to get around Phil.

"Thats enough!" He ylled at Jericho who just laughed in our faces.

*End*

"I hate him," I grumbled as we got backstage.

"Yeah well you'll get over it," Jericho bumped me from behind.

"Ya know, I'm fine arguing with for pretend in the ring but backstage leave me the hell alone," I said defensively.

"Okay Kitty put away your claws," Phil pushed me behind him.

"You don't even look like your died are you sure your mother didn't lie?" Jericho chuckled, Phil flipped shit.

He atatcked him... Jericho implying that... it just brought up AJ and Cameron, it hit a nerve a huge bulging nerve.

"Somebody stop this!" I tried to get them apart but somebody picked me up around my waist, I was kicking I watched Henry and Cena pull them apart, Jericho had a bloody nose.

"Let me have him!" Phil yelled trying to get free from Cena, Jericho had ran off.

"Phil calm down..." I stood infront of him, he had rage in his eye's, I didn't like it.

His nostrils were flaring.

"Phil... Please..." I tried looking him in the eye, he was red with rage.

"Phil, You- You're scaring me," I admitted, his body went limp and he looked down at me.

"Haelah..." He went to touch my arm but I backed away.

"No Please Haelah," he went to touch my arm again and I backed away more.

"Don't touch me," I turned around and walked out to the car, after grabbing my bag from his locker room first.

I got to the car and couldn't do it... I went over to Randy's bus.

I knocked... the tears were flowing down my face.

"Haelah whats wrong?" He opened the door and let me in.

"I-I-I can't and he... and I and he just... and Jeri...Cho... and that AJ... Phil... I'm scared," I stuttered, he let me in and I sat on the couch.

He wrapped a blanket around me.

"You're safe here, what happened?" Randy asked me.

"It's been over a year... He never scared me that bad before... Jericho hit a nerve and shit hit the fan..." I attempted to explain to him.

"It's okay you're fine here sweetie," He pulled me into him for a hug.

PHIL POV

I can't beleive I just did that. He hit a nerve and I lost all my control, I can't beleive I jsut scared her.

I had vowed to protect her and all I did was hurt her.

Haelah POV

I woke up on a bed, with cold sweat, I unravelled the blanket from me.

I got up from the bed and walked through the bus to see Randy and Sam and Alannah sitting at the table.

"Good morning," Sam and Randy said at the same time, "Good Morning you guys," I said sitting in the couh accross from them.

"Morning!' Alannah said in her cute little kid voice.

"Morning sweetie pie!" I said to her smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked me.

"I'm feeling better thank you," I replied.

"I heard what happened sweetie, are you sure?" Sam asked.

"yes thank you," I said.

PHIL POV

Ranyd texted me to let me know Haelah was there last night, I was going to pick her up in about an hour.

Haelah POV

I was playing with Alannah and there was a knock on the door.

Phil came up the stairs.

"Hi.." I said awkwardly.

"I came to pick you up Haelah..." He scratched his head.

"I figured," I grabbed my bag and Hugged everyone good bye.

"I don't want you to be scared of me," He said finally as we got in the car.

"I'm not... I just...You've never acted like that before..." I kept my head down.

"I'm sorry, we both know Jericho said some things that defiently didn't need to be said and he, I haven't gotten out my anger and I lost control, Haelah please don't be scared of me," He was looking at me now I could feel it, I turned my head.

"You're forgiven," I gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," He said and started driving.

Colt POV

"Wanna out your unmber in my phone? I gotta go, I need to be up early in the morning," I said sounding like a fricken LOSER.

"Of course," She took my phone from my hand and added her number.

"Thanks, have a good night," I kissed her cheek and was off.

**Short chapter I know I'm sorry, you guys need to review with some IDEAS, what do you want to see happen next?**

**PLEASE Let me know!**


	20. you have to change

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**Colt POV**

"Thanks, have a good night," I kissed her cheek and was off.

**Haelah POV**

We were on an airplane, traveling to do our Canadian week , long tour it was a BUNCH of house shows.

"Excuse me," A little girl about four came up to us.

"Hi Sweetie," I said to her, she smiled big.

"How can we help you kid?" Phil asked her.

"You CM Punk!" She giggled in a high pitch voice.

"I am," He nodded smiling at her.

"My Big sister said she gonna Marry you," The little girl told him matter of factly.

"Oh is she now?" Phil leaned onto his knee's.

"Yupp!" She smiled.

"Well where's your parents sweetie?" I asked curiously.

"No, Just Lexi," She told me.

"I'm so sorry," A woman about, well about ten years older then me, so twenty seven I guessed.

"Lexi it's Cm Punk!" The little girl said when her sister picked her up.

"I see that," Lexi woman blushed.

"nice to meet you, I hear you're gunna marry me," Phil winked at her.

"Aubree!" Lexi scolded her little sister.

"It's okay she's cute," Phil smiled.

"This is my kid Haelah," Phil told her, she shook my hand. "hello," We said at the same time.

"Okay well sorry to bother you nice meeting you," She said, fixing Aubree on her hip and going to leave.

"Hey Wait," Phil stood up.

"Yeah?" lexi said.

"Here," He handed her a piece of paper.

"I'll text you when I get back to my seat then so you get my number," She smiled looking at the piece of paper.

"Such a ladies man," I said nudging him smirking.

"Well, I'm still getting over AJ and Cameron, but I still gotta try," He winked at me.

"Wish Colt would try a little harder, he needs a girlfriend," I chuckled.

"He'll get there," Phil told me.

"I hate Canada," Phil grumbled as we got onto his bus.

"I know, you've said it six times," I said to him as I flopped on the couch.

"We have a House Show tonight, all you need to do is get your outfit and make-up done from Jon and Missy after you finish your last internship tonight," He told me.

"Okay what am I doing in the ring tonight?" I asked him.

"Follow me in the ring, I'm fighting Jericho tonight, he will try and come after you. Run." He explained.

"Sounds simple enough," I replied.

"PHIL!" I yelled from the inside of the bathroom.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I need you to throw me my little bag from my suit case!" I said, a little embarrassed, but I was sure as hell not stuffing my underwear with toilet paper again.

"There is not little bag in here," he told me.

"Oh shit, oh shit, okay Phil, how much do you love me?" I asked him.

"I have a feeling if I'm honest this isn't going to be pleasant for me," Was his response.

"Phil I need pads!" I explained.

"Oh dear god," He groaned.

"Can't you use toi-" I cut him off.

"NO! Oh fuck ow!" I yelled.

"Fuck my life, I'll be twenty minutes!" I heard the door shut.

I sighed, and took out my phone, I was going to play a game but I had a text

**Please answer me**

**-Cody**

**Please leave me alone, I don't like that you drink and what you did was unacceptable**

**-Haelah**

**Haelah please, I swear I wont screw up ever again**

**-Cody**

**Look, please just stop**

**-Haelah**

It was about half an hour of sitting on the toilet, Phil came back.

"I'm back!" He yelled.

"Just throw them in here!" I said.

The door opened and a package was thrown at me and the door immediately closed.

"You got the wrong ones!" I yelled seriously, but I was joking and trying not to laugh.

"Life sucks!" He yelled back.

I just started laughing.

I just finished my last day of interning, I was going to miss the three of them.

"We need to talk to wardrobe about what they put you in," Phil shook his head.

"I think it's cute," I said , I was wearing an American flag bandeau, a denim tie up shirt, and leather shorts.

**(A/N: It's on Polyvore, my accounts at the top, of the page)**

"Of course you think it's cute you're seventeen!" He exclaimed.

I giggled and walked over to the gorilla position.

Except… I was pulled aside.

"What the-" A hand was put over my mouth, I saw Cody. I immediately felt exposed, I wrapped my arms around where my stomach was showing.

"Haelah, please don't be scared," His hand brushed my cheek.

"Please I need to go," I tried to leave for the cage but he pulled me back.

"Once more chance," He said.

"Co-" He pressed his lips to mine and I melted right away, I couldn't help it, I knew what happened was when he was drunk…

"Please," He smiled sweetly after we finished.

"Fine," I said giving a weak smile.

HOUSE SHOW

_I went out to the ring with Phi he got a bunch of cheers, as per usual he was awesome._

_I stood where the commentators would usually be but since it was a house show they weren't there._

_I noticed my Denim shirt started coming un done but when I started to fix it, Jericho was after me._

"_RUN!" Phil yelled coming behind Jericho._

_I ran up the ramp away from the action_, I stopped running when I ran smack dab into Cody.

"Sorry," I smiled shyly, I was exhausted, I maybe I should visit the gym with Phil more often.

"It's okay, you look cute, though I should have said that before," He chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, I need to go though," I replied, moving quickly away from him.

"I'm skyping with Colt, vien tous?" I asked.

"Is that French or Spanish?" Phil came out of his part of the bus.

"French, Vien tous means are you coming," I explained.

"Yes scooch," He pushed me over.

I set the lap top down and hit call.

"Hey! Look it's my Hubby and My Daughter!" Colt teased.

"Hi!" I waved through the camera.

"Hey," Phil waved cooly.

"Is it Phil and Haelah?" I heard a different womans voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Phil, Haelah this is my new girlfriend Elena," He motioned to a very pretty brunette.

"Nice to cyber meet you," Phil said.

"Haelah pick up your Jaw, it's not polite," Colt laughed.

"Sorry," I muttered smiling at them, they looked cute together.

We started catching up and then Colt told me it was time for bed, which I agreed because I was exhausted.

"What in god's name are you watching?" Phil asked me.

"Twilight… I'm having a Twilight Marathon It's my day off," I laughed at his facial expressions.

"Ya, Your Day off don't worry you still have five more shows to do," He smirked at me.

I threw a pillow at him.

"You are not very nice," He remarked.

"I'm your kid aren't I?" I joked.

"You learn from the best!" He winked at me.

I finished the first movie, and then got bored, Phil was at the gym and I had NOTHING to do.

**When are you coming back?**

**-Haelah**

**Three hours, I'm going special shopping with Kofi**

**-Phil**

**Wtf is special shopping?**

**-Haelah**

**Shh it's a secret**

**-Phil**

**You are so weird**

**-Haelah**

**I try, okay gtg bye**

**-Phil**

I got out of the bus and got some fresh air. I out my ear buds in and walked to a restaurant not far away.

A hand touched my arm and I jumped about 20ft and took out my ear buds.

"Cody you scared the crap out of me!" I said seriously.

"Sorry hun. I didn't mean to," He said apologetically.

"It's okay how's it going?" I asked as we crossed the street, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Not bad you?" I asked.

"Great," he smiled at me.

We ordered some food and talked for what seemd like forever, he was actually really nice.

"We need to disscuss what you wear into the ring with wardrobe," Phil said.

"You said that on Saturday, I'm aware," I raised an eye brow at him

They had put me in VERY short short overalls and a yellow wrap bandeau and converse shoes.

"Can't I put like a big ass sweater over it?" He asked handing me his grey sweater which I just set down.

"Or what about this?" He took of his shirt and put it over my head, it sat around my neck, I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you, like are you legit right now?" I raised my arms and took his shirt off my neck.

"A dad can try," He shrugged.

**Okay Review telling me if you want Haelah to officially start calling them Dad!**


	21. LA told me

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"_Or what about this?" He took of his shirt and put it over my head, it sat around my neck, I just raised my eyebrows at him._

"_Are you, like are you legit right now?" I raised my arms and took his shirt off my neck._

"_A dad can try," He shrugged._

"Phil! This is the new script!" A manager came into his locker room.

"Jack, we have an hour until show time, that means I can't even go to Vince to change it if I want to!" Phil argued with him.

"I'm sorry I just deliver," Jack shrugged and closed the door.

"Okay so you aren't going to like this," Phil threw the script across the room.

"What why?" I skipped through the script…. Oh shit.

"Phil… I think I'll be fine," I tried to be upset about this.

"This is just bull shit!" He said after a few minutes.

"I'm aware, it is complete and udder bull shit," I said seriously.

*RAW*

I sat in Phil's locker room and watched on the screen as he had his match with Cody, there was a huge twist in the story line tonight.

About mid way in the match, the screen pointed to Jericho walking down the hallway and opening Phil's dressing room door.

"LEAVE!" I stood up and stood my ground.

"Let's go," He pulled onto my arm, he dragged me out the door, and when I continued to be difficult he threw me over his shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" I acted like I didn't want him to touch me.

He brought me out down the ramp and Phil turned from his match to see us. Cody pinned him and Jericho put me down. I pulled a Stephanie I guess you could say, I smirked and Walked up the apron to Cody.

Phil just stared confused.

I grabbed both sides of his face and Kissed Cody passionately, then raised his hands high in the air.

I left the ring Holding Hands with Cody and my arm around Jericho.

*End RAW*

I got backstage and said bye to the guys.

"Dad!" I pulled him into a hug when he came around the apron.

"How are you doing Haelah?" He asked me.

"I'm fine…" I replied solemnly.

Frick I needed to tell him sooner or later.

**Miss you hun**

**-Cody**

**Miss you too**

**-Haelah**

I smiled to myself looking at my phone, tonight was my last night on Raw, and I was going home tomorrow.

Phil wasn't coming back until After his Birthday sometime, and maybe a day or two in between. Maybe.

"So what's happening tonight?" I asked Phil.

"The script said that you come out with Cody and Jericho and I go out with John and we tag team match, and then well you cheer them on most of the time and when I win you go to kiss Cody, but bitch slap him and come over to me, raise my hand, then we announce you are leaving," He explained.

"Sounds simple enough," I shrugged.

"I- I need to tell you something though," I half whispered.

"Sweetie, I have a meeting with Vince that I'm late for, I'm sorry, I'll be back," He kissed my cheek and left the bus.

I opened the door and yelled at him.

"I'm going to a restaurant for lunch, I'll have my phone on!" I yelled to him.

"Be safe!" He yelled back.

I closed the door and changed into leather shorts and a black tie shirt that showed some of my stomach.

I walked Over to Cody's hotel room five minutes away.

I knocked on his door and he opened it in a towel.

"Oh sorry, bad time?" I asked.

"No it's good come in," He opened the door to let me in further.

I sat on his bed and he went to put some pants on.

"no shirt?" I giggled when he came out fo the bathroom.

"Why bother?" He came over and kissed me, laying me down softly on the bed.

"Good point," I breathed after we separated for a second.

We continued and he started untying my shirt.

"Mm," I moaned throwing the pillow from behind my head at the other side of the room.

"You have a thing against pillows?" He asked moving down to my neck, my shirt was fully open now.

"Yupp," I smirked to myself.

"Now this is an outfit I approve of," Phil said as I walked into his locker room, wearing sweat pants, a bandeau and a white button down shirt.

"No stomach or cleavage what so ever!" I threw my hands in the air smiling.

"Wahoo!" He gave me a high five we laughed together.

I walked down to the ring with Cody VERY happy from our previous fun, I was still a virgin therefore… I needed to tell Phil there was stuff going on with me and Cody before I left.

I watched Phil win his match and and I bitch slapped Cody as scripted and walked over to Dad.

Cody and Jericho left the ring PISSED, well acting pissed .. heehee.

"Everybody, I have something to say!" I said into the mic, as Phil backed up and sat on the top turnbuckle.

"Thank you for inviting me into your homes for the past couple weeks, but I bid you all adoo!" I said dropping the mic and walking out of the ring and up the ramp with my arm around Phil and his around me.

"I don't wanna go home," I fell on the couch of Phil's bus.

"Well, Colt and I put it off one more day because I have a surprise for you tomorrow night," He said putting his bag down.

"Yay!"

"SURPRISE!" Was yelled at me, as I walked through the doors of a very expensive looking restaurant.


	22. I'm a hazard

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"SURPRISE!" Was yelled at me, as I walked through the doors , of a very expensive looking restaurant.

I covered my mouth with my hand to see, Eve, Kelly, Randy, Sam , Alannah, Colt, Kofi, John and abunch of others standing there smiling. Only one person was missing… Cody.

"It's a go away Party!" Phil said pulling me into him with one arm.

"Oh my good ness! Thank you," I said, to him getting teary eye'd, I had wondered why I had to wear such a nice dress to dinner tonight.

"Dad squared!" I ran up to Colt and gave him a huge hug.

"How's it going princess?" He asked me not letting me go.

"Good, I missed you so much! Did you see me on Raw? I think I could be an actress! Did you see their make-up, I did some of the Diva's hair! Oh My goodness did you see my outfits? They were gorgeous!" I rambled on to him smiling, I wanted to tell him all about my trip.

"I missed you too, Yes I seen you on Raw, You very well could be an actress, The hair and Make-up was beautiful as always, You're outfits, well that's another conversation," He winked at me and let me go, but I had been away from him for so long, I didn't want him to.

"Haelah there is someone, or someone's I want you to meet," He said pulling me over to to very beautiful women, they were holding what looked to be my half brother Ryder.

"Ryder?" I asked as we walked up to them.

"Haelah this is Jenna and LuLu, they are Ryders parents, they adopted him after he was in foster care," Colt told me.

My mouth dropped open, he was with the perfect family I could tell they were going to give him tons of love.

"Nice to meet you," I said shakily after a few seconds, the girls shook my hands.

"you too, you are very beautiful," The blonde one Lulu told me.

"So are you guy's," I smiled politely.

"Can I hold my brother?" I asked quietly, he was almost two now, he jumped right into my arms.

"I missed you Ryder," I kissed the top of his head.

After a few moments of getting to know them and kissing and hugging Ryder… They had to leave.

"I love you," I kissed the top of his head.

"Wuv chu," he mumbled, making tears fall down my face.

"Please stay in touch," I said to Jenna as I chocked back tears.

"Of course," She hugged me.

"Thank you," I said turning to Colt.

"Love you kid," he replied.

"Love you to," I mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Haelah," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Cody standing there awkwardly.

"Hi," I said still blinking my tears away, I went to move closer to him but Colt stood infront of me.

"Leave," He said.

Suddenly, Elena and Phil were right there, I'm glad we were away from the crowd nobody noticed the scene yet.

Phil stood beside Colt like a barrier to me.

"No Stop," I said trying to get through, Elena was trying to relax Colt.

Nobody was listening to me, Phil was staring down Cody.

"Guys!" I yelled at them. Thank god, nobody else really heard me.

Colt and Phil turned around to look at me. Shit. What do I say now?

"He's okay," I said confidently.

"No He's not, do you not remember-" I cut Phil off.

"Drinking leads to bad things… Hell you and I both know that, Alcoholism ruined both our childhoods! But second chances can be given, they aren't mandatory by any means, believe me I know, and so do you, I'm not even going to bring up what I know you are both thinking about, because that slut sure as hell didn't deserve a second chance, but this is my decision, this is my second chance," I had walked through my Dads and hugged Cody, who wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Haelah I approve your whole second chances thing, but legally until three weeks from now, you are still seventeen, and technically by law, this is illegal unless I approve," Colt told me warily.

"Dad…" I looked up at him, everybody here was so much taller then me… I felt like it was me against the world.

"Haelah… Phil and I need a minute," He walked outside, Phil following him.

"Cody… We are going through all this but I still wont b able to see you more then once a month, everything is just falling to shit!" I said.

"Shh, Look everything will turn out fine," He told me.

Moments passed and Phil and Colt came back in.

"Fine," Phil muttered. My eye's light up like a chirstmas tree, "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, we're allowing it," Colt replied.

I pulled them both into a hug, " I love you," I whispered to them earning a kiss on the cheek from them both.

I turned around and kissed Cody, It was a long passionate kiss, "Cough!" Phil said loudly.

I stopped kissing my boyfriend, and turned around blushing.

"Okay, so when you're done patronizing my girl," Kelly walked over and grabbed my arm.

"Hey Kelly!" I smiled.

"Let's Dance!" She pulled me over to where her and John and everyone was Dancing.

I spent the rest of the night dancing away with Kelly and everybody else.

"May I have this Dance?" Cody came up to me, I agreed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you," I said to him resting my head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too," He said kissing the top of my head.

The song ended, and I walked over to grab a drink and another slow song started.

"Which Dad to Dance with," I joked walking up to Colt and Phil.

"Ou me first!" Colt said grabbing my hands and throwing them around his neck.

"You look beautiful," He told me.

"I try," I smirked.

A few verses of the song later, Phil took Colt's spot.

"Love you!" I said as Colt left.

"Love you too Princess," He replied, I turned my attention to Phil.

"Oh I get it, just because I'm not legally your Dad, I don't get the same love and affection," He joked, making me laugh.

"I love you Dad," I said honestly.

"Love you too sweet pea," he said.

"Ya know I was thinking about something," I said suddenly.  
"Whats that?" He asked me.

"I want a tattoo," I said.

"And I want a six month paid vacation," He replied rolling his eye's.

"Please, I have the perfect one too," I said, sticking my bottom tongue out.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Three stars, like the ones on your wrestling trunks, but I want One to be White with an H in it, a Blue one with a P in it and a Red one with a C in it," I replied.

"Haelah, I'll set you up an appointment, and get Colt to bring you next week," He said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I'm flattered," He replied.

"I try," I shrugged.

"Bye…" I kissed Cody at the airport.

"Okay enough, my turn for a hug," Phil said, and I pecked Cody one last time and Hugged Phil goodbye.

"C'mon Colt, Elena!" I yelled at them , they were talking to some random.

"Love you Dad, see you in a few months," I said kissing his cheek.

"Love you," He replied.

"Oh guess what!" He said before I left.

"What?" I asked.

"I texted Lexi," He winked, I remembered the girl from the plane.

"Goodboy!" I said.

"Haelah wait," Cody said before I left again.

"Guys the plane's gunna leave without me," I giggled.

He kissed me, passionately again, leaving me breathless as I got on the plane.

"Dad, I'm scared," I half yelled half whispered.

"Haelah, it'll be fine," He grabbed my hand.

"Dad, we're gunna die," I cried, tears flowed freely down my face, we didn't know where Elena was, before anything happened she went to the bathroom.

"No we're not," He said stubbornly.

"The plane's crashing!" I cried, he wrapped his arm around me.

"I know you'll be fine it's okay," He said, I could hear the fear in his voice…


	23. Don't let me get me

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"_I know you'll be fine it's okay," He said, I could hear the fear in his voice…_

"Dad!" I screamed when the plane jerked down wards. "Haelah, Shh, You'll be fine," The masks fell down and he put mine on me before he even touched his.

I was breathing heavily, and then everything went black.

"Haelah," I felt someone shake me. I couldn't move, "Haelah," I heard the voice again.

I moaned, I felt a stinging pain in my arm.

"Haelah please open your eye's," The voice came again. I felt gravel under my body.

My eye's fluttered open and I seen Elena kneeling over my body. I started coughing up whatever was in my mouth, Elena sat me up and the blood ran down my chin, from where I coughed it up in my mouth.

"Haelah, can you talk?" She asked.

"Where's- Wher- Where's C-Co- Dad?" I asked her still coughing.

"I don't know, Haelah…" Elena cried.

I finally looked around myself, the plane was broken in half about a 200 feet from us.

There was a baby crying, I realized we were in a field, there was an ambulance and a bunch of cop cars everywhere, there was police caution tape.

"I can't… Elena you need to help me up," I told her trying to be strong.

"Haelah… Your arm… it's bad," Elena told me.

I looked down at my left arm and it had a huge gash in it.

"Honestly, I can't even feel It anymore," I sighed trying to stand up.

"Ma'am… Ma'am we're here to help you," two paramedics came over to us.

"I don't give a flying RATS ASS about my arm," I said using my good arm to point at him, "I want my Dad, I want him now! And I want him ALIVE!" I said sticking my finger and his chest.

"Ma'am we need you to calm down," He said trying to get me on a gurney.

"I want my DAD!" I yelled in his face.

"Please get on the gurney we will find your father," The paramedic told me.

"No, I want him now," I demanded.

"Ma'am whats your name?" he asked me.

"Haelah Cabana," I grumbled, allowing myself to get on the gurney.

"Haelah?" I seen Colt walk up to us.

"Are you okay?" I asked him trying to sit up but the idiots already strapped me in.

"I've got a few scratches but I'm fine, haelah let them help you," He said.

"Fuck people," was my response.

"Who was the dumbass driving the plane anyway!" I demanded kicking my legs.

"Haelah that's enough," Colt said sternly.

**PHIL POV**

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I ran up to Cody, he was on the phone.

'One Sec', He mouthed to me, which I obliged because I HATED being interrupted on the phone.

"Phil we need to go to Chicago like NOW." He said to me hanging up the phone.

"Why what happened," I said immediately ready for action.

"The plane crashed Phil, it's all over the news, there's three people dead, Phil they wont release any names," He said panicked.

Three people. Haelah and Colt and Elena were on that plane.

"Get your shit and meet me outside," I said, heading to my locker room.

"Vince," I said into the receiver when he answered his phone.

"It's Stephanie," She said.

"Haelah's plane crashed I don't give a shit if you fire me, I'm leaving for Chicago," I said into the phone.

"Of course," She said then I hung up.

**HAELAH POV**

I woke up in a hospital, tubes all over me.

"What the f-" I was cut off.

"When you feel better we need to work on your swearing," I heard Phil's voice.

I looked up to see him standing at the end of my bed.

"Hi," I smiled sheepishly.

"how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know.. groggy… witty…. And a Little Smart alec-y," I replied.

He just laughed at me, "I'll take that as better," he replied.

"Where's Colt and Elena?" I asked him.

"Colt and Elena are in a room down the hall, Colt has two broken ribs and a herniated disk, and Elena has a sprained ankle, cracked ribs, she had dislocated her shoulder, and they are both full of cuts and bruises just like you," he explained.

"Will Colt wrestle again?" I asked.

"Of course, what would put him out? He'd have to be a vegetable not to wrestle again," he winked at me.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"Huge ass gauge in your arm, lot's of stitches… you hurt your knee pretty bad it's in a cast…" he trailed off.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him.

"Hey…" I looked over to see Cody coming through the door to my room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Phil left the room.

"I can't believe you came all this way.." I said trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Of course I came," he sat beside me on the bed.

I tried to sit up but everything hurt.

"Relax," He said pushing me down on the bed, and I tried to smile.

"I thought I was going to die…" I mumbled.

"But you aren't dead," He responded, moving the hair from my face.

"I was so scared…" I looked down at my battered hands.

"Miss Cabana," The doctor came into my room.

"You're last name is Cabana?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, Colt adopted me remember?" I said. He shrugged laughing to himself.

"Hi," I said to the nurse brushing Cody off.

"Well, I'm here to check your monitor, and your knee and your arm," She replied.

'Hey, Ph- Well Dad squared was in here earlier and we were talking he stopped when my knee was mentioned, whats wrong with it?" I asked her.

"Miss your family has informed me you are a Dancer, correct?" She said.

"Yes," I shook my head.

"with your knee injury… Miss Cabana you might never Dance again," She said.

My Heart dropped. I let her check me out and then I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started bawling, I don't know how long I just sat there crying while Cody held me, but I had a terrible headache after.

"Haelah they are going to start therapy on your leg today," Phil told me.

"Well it's been a fricken week, they should atleast start something, I haven't even seen Colt yet!" I said exasperated.

"We need to work on your people maners," Colt said coming into the room on a wheel chair.

"Dad!" I said excitedly, Phil laughed at us.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"better," He replied shrugging.

"They wont let me walk around, so I've been racing Elena and Phil up and Down the hall way… I've been told sternly three times I was going to be bed ridden if I didn't stop," He said making me laugh.

I sat in my wheel chair and Phil wheeled me down to the therapy station tomorrow I got to go home with Colt as long as I came back once a week for my knee therapy.

Elena wouldn't be able to take care of us… Colt's mother and Phil's sister INSISTED on coming over for the next month. I was having mixed feelings about this.

"Okay sweetie do you want to be on the couch or in your room?" Mrs. Ella asked me.

"Can we pull out the couch?" I asked.

"Yes we can do that for you," Chalene said.

I was given crutches from the hospital, so was Colt, Him and Ella said goobye this morning, she had her mother coming down to her place.

They set up the couch for me, but Colt and I both ended up sitting on the pullout couch, I was very comfy.

We put in a Cannon Ball run.

"I feel like a useless piece of shit," I mumbled.

"I can't go back to work until after Christmas, I know how you feel," He muttered.

"You win," I replied.

"When does school start?" he asked.

"Two weeks, the school has Wheel chairs and it's a one floor, so my first two months will be interesting," I replied.

"My Mom or Chalene will drive you to school so you don't need to get on the blue and white bus… not that theres anything wrong with that," He told me sipping his coffee.

We finished the movie and I passed out.

"What in gods name are you watching?" Colt asked me as I clicked on a Jenna Marbles video on youtube.

I pulled out my earphones laughing.

"I wanna laugh too," He said, I handed him an earphone and we watched videos for like two hours.

"First day of school!" Gramma (She asked me to call her that) came into my room with a backpack and lunch pale.

"Thanks Grams," I said wipping the crust from my eye's.


	24. my own worst enemy

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Thanks Grams," I said wipping the crust from my eye's.

"No Problem Sweetie, I got you this for a back to school present," She held up a pair of cow boy boots.

"They are adorable!" I gushed holding them up.

"No problem, now I'm not sure if you can walk in them with your knee, but you'll be sitting all day anyway," She said giggling.

"You are hilarious," I commented rolling my eye's.

I put on a dress not daring trying to get pants or shorts on, I put on my cow boy boots (barely) and curled my hair (barely again).

"You look cute," Colt said sitting up from the pullout couch.

"As cute as crutches gets," I replied.

"The school just called the wheel chair was stolen last night you have to make do on crutches all day," Chalene said coming around from the kitchen.

'Are you shi-" Colt cut me off.

"Language child!" He said exasperated.

"In three weeks I wont be a child," I said raising an eye brow at him.

"But you will forever be mine muahahaha," He tried to cackle evily.

"Okay, evil Father, I'm bringing your child to school," Ella said opening the door for me.

I grabbed my back pack and got in the car.

PHIL POV

"Cody!" I called after him running down the hallway for Raw.

"Yeah Punk?" He asked turning around to face me.

"Can we have a word?" I asked him, kinda staring him down.

"Yeah sure," We stepped to the side to let other people pass by us.

"Look, I just wanna say; Haelah… Well she's like my daughter and I'm letting you know , if you hurt her I swear to god," I warned him.

"You have nothing to worry about," He held his hands up in a 'I mean no harm' stance.

"I better not," I walked away from him.

"Everybody at my school can go die," I grumbled as I hoped through the door on my crutches.

"Woo Miss Positive is home great," Colt chuckled from the pullout couch.

"Oh Shut it, you won't believe the day I had!" I growled climbing into the pullout bed beside him, watching my knee carefully, I still could barely bend it.

"First day of your senior year didn't go so well? Isn't Senior year supposed to be the best year of your high school career?" He asked sipping his drink.

Where do I even start? "First of all My arm pits are sore because of those damned crutches, I had no where to sit at lunch because I don't have any friends, I went to my third period for second period by accident making ME look like an idiot and I'm just exhausted," I fell back on the bed, a pillow where my back was.

'Don't fart," I warned realizing my head was right by his butt. He laughed at me, " So I take it you had a shit day?" he laughed.

"Why is this so entertaining to you? You're my dad, aren't you supposed to kick ass, beat up who ever makes me feel like shit?" I asked him.

"Unfortunatley, I can't beat up the universe," he remarked.

I shook my head and carefully turned over and falling asleep quickly.

I woke up a few hours later, I could hear voices in the background, I looked over to see the pull out bed was empty, where Colt should be.

"Dad?" I called out confused, It was 7pm, I definitely missed supper time.

"I'm in the kitchen Haelah," I heard him say.

I grabbed my crutches, then fell back on the bed, my arm pits still needed a break from what I had put them through all day.

"Oh so you're not going to come in the kitchen?" I heard him after a few minutes, I muted the TV.

"I'm too sore, if you miss me so much I'll be watching TV," I called back to him. Ella and Chalene weren't coming until nine tonight.

"Babe," I heard Cody's voice.

"You're here!" I said excitedly.

"I have a few hours," He sat down beside me.

"You are amazing," I said putting my head on his chest. We cuddled for a while, I felt the rise and fall of his chest.

"You took my spot," Colt said jokingly coming into the room.

In order to change the subject, "where's Grandma?" I asked curiously.

"She's on her way, we are having Family game night," He said as he sat down on the chair across from us.

"Oh lord , and what happened last time, Monopoly ended up across the room," I said reminiscing, and then laughing, Colt didn't look too impressed.

"You cheat," He said bitterly.

"How do you cheat at Monopoly!" I said exasperated, I raised my hands, well what I could of my left my stitches still hurt.

"I don't even care, I just know you were winning and I wasn't," He mumbled.

"You guys are entertaining," Cody remarked.

"we try," Colt and I said at the same time.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Colt headed to set up the game, we were playing Sorry tonight Lord help us.

"You know you forgot to give me something when you got here," I said to Cody turning my head to him.

**Please Review, Love you all!**


	25. somebody else

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"_You know you forgot to give me something when you got here," I said to Cody turning my head to him._

"Whats that?" He asked as I leaned in to kiss him, it was passionate but I hadn't seen him in two weeks.

We broke apart after a few moments, "I forgot how much I missed you," He said cheekily.

"Maybe I should keep reminding you," I snaked my arm around his neck and pulled him into me, Kissing him some more.

"Okay Love Birds, Game is ready to go," Colt said from the Kitchen.

"Where's Elena?" I yelled back.

"She's going to be here tomorrow night," He called back.

"Okay let's go before you yell my ear drum out of my head," Cody said standing up.

"Fuck I don't wanna move," I grumbled. As soon as I said it he picked me up, "Forgot how strong you were," I said as we got into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should keep reminding you," He winked, reusing my words from earlier.

We started playing and it was just interesting, "I'm going to miss my flight I need to go," Cody stood up after the game was done.

"I'm gunna miss you," I said.

"I'm going to miss you to," He told me.

"Good," I winked.

"Do you want me to carry you up to your room before I go?" He asked.

"No-" I cut Colt off.

"That sounds like a great Idea," I said letting him pick me up.

"Good night Dad, Grandma Love you's," I said as Cody brought me up the stairs.

"Are you going to be here for my birthday in three weeks?" I asked as he tucked the blankets around me.

"Let's not have that conversation right now," he said looking to the ground sad.

"You aren't… aren't you?" I asked, I felt completely upset… rejected almost but I knew it was his work.

He kissed me avoiding conversation, I kissed him back not wanting him to leave me.

I pulled him on top of me, he was straddling me.

"I…" He pecked me. "Need," He pecked me again. "To go," He pecked me one last time.

"Bye," I said sadly.

"Bye have a good night," He shut my door.

PHIL POV

"Okay we are going to a club, you are coming," Zack said coming over to where I was sitting.

"Um, okay?" I said to him agreeing awkwardly.

"Look you've been down since you got back from Chicago since the plane crash," He sat down beside me.

"I feel like ever since AJ… I just feel like I'm going to lose the people that matter most to me, I feel like with the snap of a finger everything is going to be taken away from me," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Cheer up, go do a make a wish or something," He winked at me.

"I have one lined up today, actually in about five minutes, I'll see you later," I got up and headed to the room where the make a wish usually is.

"I heard I had an Amazing little girl to make a wish to today," I said coming through the door with a few presents of my own for her.

I seen a girl in a wheel chair, she was about four… I had seen this little face before.

"Aubree?" I asked uncertain.

"Lexi he remembers me!" She said excitedly to the girl who was turned around talking to a manager.

She turned around and walked over.

"Hello Mr. Punk," Lexi said.

"Hello Lexi loo," I winked at her, then I turned my attention to Aubree.

"So Aubree, I feel completely honored to be your Make a Wish today, especially since you've met me once already," I told her, sitting on my knee's si I could be her height ina wheel chair.

"I asked to mweet you befowre we met on da plane, I've been diagnosed with Cancer fowr about a yeawr now , and when I was dey asked me if I could meet anybody or do anyting I said I would meet you," The little girl explained.

"You are so sweet," I told her.

"I know," She giggled.

"Can I have a picture with you Aubree?" I asked her.

"Of course!" Her face light up like a Christmas tree.

I took a picture with her and had a nice long conversation with her, I even let her hold my belt, well I held it and she thought she was holding it I didn't want to crush the poor girl.

I think I had spent about an hour with her, when I knew I had to get ready for Raw tonight.

"here you go," I handed her some tickets.

"I hope to see you out there, you can be my good luck charm!" I told her kissing her cheek she blushed a scarlett red.

I walked out the door but it opened again.

"Hey," I turned around to see Lexi standing there awkwardly.

"Hi," I walked over to her.

"Um.. thanks for doing that for her," She said running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"No problem," I said.

"Look I-" She started but I cut her off, I kissed her, I had been wanting to do that since the day I met her on the plane.

I let her go and she was breathing heavily.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," I admitted to her.

"So have I," She said not daring to look me in the eye.

"Do you still have my number?" She asked.

"As long as you haven't changed it," I winked and sauntered off.

HAELAH POV

"Umm... I'm sorry to bother you, but you're in my science class and I missed the first day of school, could you maybe tell me what I missed?" A girl with a Bulgarian skin tone, and dark hair came up to me,she was stunning.

"Sure, I'm Haelah," I shook her hand.

"Katherine," She flashed a grin.

(XXXX)

"GUESS WHAT!" I said gimping through the door with Chalene.

"WHAT!" Colt yelled and moving his hand in a motion that made him seem homosexual.

"I made a friend today!" I said lowering myself down onto the pullout couch.

"Holy shit!" he gasped.

"I know! Her name Is Katherine and she's new this year because her parents had to move for work, and her locker is right beside mine," I explained putting a pillow behind my back for support.

"I'm happy for you," He replied.

"Thanks, what time Is Elena coming over?" I asked him. I wasn't going to lie, I was a wee bit jealous that he got to spend time with his girlfriend, more then I did with my boyfriend.

"Very soon," He answered me.

'Where's Chalene and Grandma?" I asked him curiosuly.

"Chalene had a date, and Grandma is gone to get ingredients for her famous soup,"

We sat like that watching 'Over the top', according to Colt it was the best movie ever... but... nope no we'll just leave it at that.

PHIL POV

_Hey I'm still in town... dinner tonight?_

_-P_

_Hii, Yeah sure I'll leave Aubree with our Grandmother_

_-L_

_Okay meet me at Red Lobster on Withermore? at 7?_

_-P_

_Awesome see you there_

_-L_

HAELAH POV

We sat around the dinner table eating Grandma's favourite soup, me Colt, Elena and Grandma.

It's become my life, the same thing every night.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," Elena said getting up, she was the only one from the plane crash out of the three of us that could walk without crutches.

"Come on in Friend of Haelah's," I heard her say.

Katherine and Elena came through the door, Katherine looked so short compared to Elena, she moved her glasses up from where they were sliding down her face.

_**Review my beautiful, Reviewers, Readers and lurkers! Love you all!  
Ohpe, and if you have a song (preferably by Pink) that you'd like me to use for the new chapters lemme know I'm running out of the lyrics from the song 'Don't let me get me' So lemme know!**_


	26. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : .com**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Lousiana-Gal12: merci Buckets!**

**Sonib89: Thanks and you'll have to wait and see ;) **

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

_Katherine and Elena came through the door, Katherine looked so short compared to Elena, she moved her glasses up from where they were sliding down her face._

"Hey Katherine," I smiled at her, I didn't bother getting up, my knee wasn't worth it.

"Hi Haelah, Umm... you left your note book with me... I thought you might wa-want it back," She said kind of looking up.

She was so shy!

"Thank you, umm you can jsut put it on the table, I can't really get up, more less don't wanna get up because of my knee," I shrugged giggling a bit, she smiled and put the book on the table.

"I'm just gunna go now see you at school," She said turning around.

"Stay! I need to be around someoen my age," I said to her offering her the seat beside me.

"I'm young at heart," Colt said.

"This is my Dad, Colt Cabana, My Grandma Ella, Dad's girlfriend Elena," I said poiting aruond the table as Katherin sat down.

"nice to meet you all," Katherine said politley.

"You to any friend of my Kids, is a friend of mine," Colt said.

RING RING RING

My phone was going off.

"It's PHIL!" I said excitedly, I haven't talked to him in three days... I sound like a nerd.

"Well answer it, then let me talk to him," Colt told me, Katherine looked... scared?

"Hey Daddy Squared," I said cheerily into the phone.

"You make me sound like sponge square pants when you say that," He remarked.

"But you love it so it doens't matter, anyway whats up haven't heard from you ina while," I said into the receiver.

"Been busy, I did a make a wish today and i have a date tonight," He told me.

"Whats her name, I need an FBI check," I warned.

"Calm yourself, it's Lexi from the plane a few weeks ago," he told me, he sounded almost giddy.

"She was cute!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, ya know when we talk over the phone you aren't supposed to yell," He told me, I could almost hear him roll his eye's.

"OKay, Colt wants to talk to you, bye love you," I said, going to hand colt my cell.

"Bye love you," I heard him say.

"You have two dads?" Katherine asked.

"But they aren't gay, well i guess you got that, Colt's girlfriend is here," I explained.

"Why do you call them by their first names?" She asked.

"Well you see Katherine, if you get to knwo me a little longer, I'll tell you my story," I smiled sweetly, and she shoko her head in a greement.

I didn't want to be a bitch, but I barely knew her.

Weeks passed and my birthday was today, I was turning 18 and I had nothing planed, and I was spending it with Colt and Katherine, we were going to supper.

Colt coud walk properly now... kind of... My stitches were taken out of my arm, but I was still on crutches for my knee.

I was jsut waking up, I thought I could feel eye's on me but I knew I was imagining it.

My eye's opened crusty and stupid as usual, and I seen Phil standing there smirking.

I blinked a few times to see if I was imagining it.

"You came for my birthday!" I gushed sitting up in my bed.

"Of course! You thought I would miss your EIGHTEENTH birthday!" He came over and huged me tight.

"You are fricken awesome!" I smiled huge.

"I try," He shrugged.

He helped me downstairs, and I grabbed a cup of coffee from Colt.

"Happy birthday Kiddo," Him and Grandma said at the same time putting a plate of pancakes with a candle in them infront of me.

"Thanks," I blew out the pink candle.. wishing for Cody to be there.

"Well Happy birthday!" Cody came through the door.

"Oh my god!" I wanted to jump up and down I was so excited.

"Hey!" He gave me a kiss... a kiss that made Phil cough so we would stop.

"Thats gross," Phil commented.

"But I'm adordable so it doesn't matter," I stated as Cody sat beside me.

"Adordable?" Phil asked.

"Yes," I said.

Today was saturday so We lounged most of the day.

It was two oclock I was still in my pajama's, Cody and I were in my room, I was supposed to be fetching something but...

PHIL POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The three wimpiest knocks on a door I've ever heard later, COlt had opened it to haelah's new friend Katherine.

"hey Kitty Kat, Haelah's in her room you can head right up there," He said.

"She's with Cody be warned!" I called back.

"We need a nann cam in that room." I told Colt suspiciously.

"If they do what we think their doing up there do you really wanna see it?" Colt asked.

"No I wannaknow what their doing so i can put a stop to it," I argued.

HAELAH POV

"Oh Shit sorry," I heard Katherine come ino my room.

"Fuck shit, sorry Katherine," I said, ushering Cody off me. He sat against the bottom of my bed.

"I came by, cuz it's two and you told me to coem by at 2," She said awkwardly.

"Pull up a seat," I said poiting at my moon chair.

"Happy Birthday," She handed me a tiny bag.

"Aww you are so sweet!" I told her as she sat in the moon chair.

"I've only known you for a few weeks, so I wasn't sure what you liked but that's what i came up with, it's one of my favourite movies," She told me.

I pulled out the cutest lion pillow ever, and then I pulled out 'Over the top'.

"I love it!" I told her, giving her a huge smile...

"I'm glad," She smiled.

Her and Colt will get along great, I thought to myself.

"So how was your Date with Lexi?" I asked as Cody carried me down the stairs, Katherine following us behind.

"Fricken amazing!" Phil cheered as Cody set me on the couch.

"I'm excited! New Mommy potential?" I asked smirking.

"I'm never getting married again," He glowered at me.

"WE got some pretty good pictures out of it," I reminded him.

"Whe did, remeber the look on the photographers face when we told him you were apart of my my side of the bridal party," Phil laughed.

"It was hilarious," Colt reminisced.

"You guys have some good times?" Cody asked.

"WE have some amazing times," I replied.

We went for dinner and a movie, and I just came home exhausted.

I fell asleep on my bed, with my head resting on Cody's chest.

I woke up, half way through the night to see Cody was still in my bed making me happy. I fell back asleep but I felt like everybody was going to be gone if I closed my eye's for a second.

I woke up to Cody pecking my lips.

"If I could wake up like that every morning," I smirked letting my eye's open to his face.

"You look beautiful in the morning," He put his hand behind my ear holding my head and pulling me in for a kiss.

I pulled him on top of me, "I never want you to leave," I told him in between kisses.

"I never want to leave," He kissed me some more.

I pulled him ontop of me, I didn't want him to leave before I got what I wanted.

"Not right now, Haelah," He kissed my neck.

"Why not?" I asked, but didn't let him answer, I kissed him again.

"TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" I heard Chalene yell from Downstairs.

"Thats why," He winked getting off me.

"But-" He cut me off.

"I'm going for a shower see you down stairs," He walked out of my room.

"Kill me now," I said gmiping myself downstairs.

Chalene was threatning Phil with a spatula and Colt and Elena were making kissy faces in the living room.

"A normal day in the Brooks Cabana house," I said out loud.

"Enh," Phil shrugged and Chalene finally hit him with the spatula.

"SUCCESS!" She beamed.

He glowered at her.


	27. Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.

I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)

I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT

Username: mariahhappyPants

Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)

I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!

SHOUT OUTS:

Lousisiana-gal12: I try! (Heart) thanks!

JadeRose1: Thanks

Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.

LITTLE BIT OF MATURE SUBJECT MATTER

He glowered at her.

"When are you leaving?" I asked Cody as he drove us to a bakery.

"Monday afternoon, why?" he asked me.

"I think we should go spend the night at a hotel room tonight," I said, and he ran a red light.

PHIL POV

"So, Lexi is spending time with her sister for the next few weeks because she well... doesn't have much time left," I said sparking a serious conversation with Colt.

"Thats shitty," He replied.

"I never knwo what to say, her sister is barely four and she's already on her death bed..." I sighed, I'd never felt liek this before.

HAELAH POV

"I'm sleeping at Katherine's tonight," I called to the guys.

"Have fun!" Colt called back.

"You aren't going to interrogate her?" Phil demanded.

"LOVE YOU!" I called to them.

"Katherine's out fo town this weekend," Chalene whispered in my ear, I almost fell off my crutches.

"Please do-" She cut me off.

"I grew up with him you'll never get another chance I promise you, go be eighteen," She winked.

"I owe you one," i told her kissing her cheek.

"Next time I have a date," She informed me as I ran out the door.

"Bought this just for you!" I called from the hotel room bathroom.

"I'm quite excited," I heard him say.

I slipped on my heals and finished my eye liner, I walked out in a black lace and nude colour bra and thong, with the same colour 6 inch heels.

"Well fuck me," he breathed.

"That was kind of the idea," I winked.

"You look... Well... I... Fuck me," He just stared at me, I was feeling self concious but I new it was going to be worth it, I did I a little turn then smirked when I seen his face.

PHIL POV

"I think I'm going to give Haelah a call, I can;t beleive she went for a sleep over while I was here," I grumbled to my sister.

"No don't, just let her be," She said.

That made me fricken suspicious.

"Well, in that case let's go visit mom and dad," I said smirkign at her.

"No don't make me please," She begged.

"let me call Haelah," I challenged.

"Let's go see Mom," She grabbed her purse.

"PLease let me leave," She begged me as we pulled up.

"Ah ah ah, let me call haelah," I challenged her again.

HAELAH POV

I woke up tangled in the sheets, after an amazing night.

"Good morning beautiful," I heard Cody say.

"Mmm," I smiled into my pillow.

"I love you," I told him, honestly.

"I love you too," He put his fingers between mine, playing with them.

Two weeks had passed, Cody and Phil had gone home and I was probably going to see them once a month barely until March, when Phil gets a few free days off. Cody's next day off was in January, I was going to HIS home town for New Years eve... if Colt approved.

It was November, and we were having Thanks giving dinner tomorrow and Grandma and I were cooking a huge ass turkey.

My knee was heeling, the cast could come off on the 30th of December. thank god.

My stomach had been feeling sore lately, and every emotion I had was heightened.

I even… I… Oh shit.

"KATHERINE!" I called at her down the hallway, I was still gimp as ever.

"Hi," She came up to me.

"I need a distraction please distract me," I said as we walked to first period.

"What do you need a distraction from?" She asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I mumbled.

I sat through Math class zoning in and out, I already had a C in this class, but it was still my senior year.

I got home teary eye'd watching the note book, still trying to get my mind off everything that was going on.

"Hey Kiddo are you okay?" Colt came into my room and sat beside me on my bed.

"No," I told him honestly.

"Whats wrong? You can talk to me about anything," he said reaching for the popcorn that was in my lap.

" I don't think I can…" I said to him leaving my head down.

"Whats bothering you?" He asked again.

"I JUST CAN'T!" I yelled.

"Haelah, you've never acted like this before," He said calmly.

"I'm sorry I just have a lot going on… I know I'm eighteen, and yes I was held back in grade one… I should be in college this year…. But I just there are so many things happening at once, and I can't handle everything," I told him.

"Well whats going to be so hard about this year? Or any different?" he asked me.

Where do I even begin?

**So as my loyal Lurkers, reviewers, and readers… I have a huge question for you.**

**Should Haelah have a baby? Comment with your opinions.**


	28. I swallow the fear

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Lousisiana-gal12: I try! (Heart) thanks!**

**JadeRose1: Thanks**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Well whats going to be so hard about this year? Or any different?" he asked me.

Where do I even begin?

"I can't…. you'll hate me forever, You'll kick me back out on the streets!" I told him, I could feel the tears fall down my face.

"Haelah… I'm your legal Guardian, You're MY daughter and you're eighteen, I'm not going to kick you out," He told me.

"Okay Grandpa," I said, tears still coming down my face.

I looked over at his face, and then he fainted, and fell off the bed.

"I heard a thud are you guys o-" Chalene came upstairs.

"Why is Colt passed out on the ground?" She asked coming into my room.

"No I'm okay," He mumbled getting up.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Has Cody called at all?" I asked her.

"No why?" She asked.

"Good… No reason…" I said, and Colt sat down beside me.

"I'm just going to make some lunch," She left downstairs.

"I want you to know something, I'm not mad, Well kind of, and Kind of disappointed… but I can't even begin to tell you how much that with be intensified from Phil," He told me.

"I know… but… I have a job as a make-up artist at WWE after my internshio last summer, I've kept in touch with Stephanie, I have to take a few courses in the new year everyday after school, and they will be done in June when I graduate, and when I am certified the job is as good as mine especially when Missy retires, I'll have income, I'll be able to pay you back," I explained my plan to Colt.

"I have something for you," He told me handing me an envelope.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"Drug money I'm guessing, your Mom said every time she delt drugs she put a bit aside a bit for you every since you were eleven… and this is what she'd saved up, she said there's a paper with the number written on it," He told me, I opened it up….

"There's 20 000 in here!" I exclaimed.

"I know… Put that towards this little thing," He touched my stomach.

"You guys need to come home, even if it's for a few hours, I need to tell you something," I said calmly into my cell phone to Phil.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you and Cody are sitting infront of me," I said.

"We'll be there tomorrow for a few hours only, we'll be on our way tonight," He said.

"We're here." Cody and Daddy Square came through the door.

"Hi," I said.

"Whats so important?" Cody asked giving me a quick kiss, that I didn't really give back.

"Well… It's very important… but I have a plan. And if everything goes according to my plan we should be good," I said.

"Will you tell us already?" Phil said exasperated.

I sat on the couch beside Colt… and Phil and Cody sat infront of me… maybe I shouldn't let them be so close to each other, oh well too late now.

"I'm having a baby," I said finally.

It was quiet for maybe a mile second and then Phil jumped Cody.

"You knocked up my 18 year old daughter you bastard!" He yelled punching Cody.

"Get off! Colt help!" I said trying to pry Phil off my boyfriend.

We got Phil off FINALLY.

"Are you okay?" I asked Cody.

"I'm not bleeding am I?" He smiled at me.

I sat him up and then sat in his lap.

"So this is really happening isn't it?" Cody said running a hand through his hair.

"Yupp, but My Mom came by with her drug money for me… and it about twenty thousand… so we should be good for a good amount of baby stuff," I told him.

"Oh did I forget to mention I'm a wwe superstar? And I make about that much in a month," He told me.

"Well we should be good for a long time," I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," he told me putting his forehead to mine.

"I love you too," I said.

"Fuck shit, Haelah I'm really disappointed in you," Phil said coming back over, and I stood up.

"I'm sorry… I understand if I'm asked to leave the house," I said.

"Nobodys going to ask you to go anywhere, we justwe're surprised, and you… well we love you so much," Phil said, and I brought him and Colt in for a fathers daughter hug.

"I love you guys," I said crying slightly.

"We love you too," They said unusion.

Phil and Cody left a few hours after that, and I had a check up in a few days on my cast coming off my knee, and on my baby.

'When are you telling the rest of the family?" Colt asked me.

"Like?" I asked back.

"Chalene, Grandma, Randy, Kofi, Cena, The boys basically si what im getting at," he replied.

"When their in Chicago next week, I had a talk with shoes and he said they were stopping here next week yet NOBODY informed me," I said crunching my eyebrows together.

"Phil never said anything, maybe it was meant to be a surprise," He shrugged.

"Well, surprise is ruined now," I sighed.

"So, due to the fact that you will be having the baby, you will need a Wheel chair from your 6th month to your nine month, because it will put to much strain on your knee," The doctor told me.

Life sucks.

"Do I get my cast off today?" I asked him.

"Of course, as long as the next time you see me we get you a wheel chair," He compromised.

"Fine," I said.

I let him take my cast off and I headed to my second appointment for the day.

"Hello Miss Cabana," The doctor said reading my chart.

"Hi Doc," I replied.

"So have you done a clinical Pregnancy test before this ultra sound?" He asked me, taking out his gel and equipment, I had asked Colt to come with me for this, I wanted him to see his grandson.

"Yes, I had it in the beginning of November," I replied.

"How did you get there?" Colt asked me.

"Katherine," was my one worded answer.

I lifted up my shirt so the doctor could do his thing, I couldn't wait to see my baby I loved him or her.

"Had you picked any names yet?" The doctor asked as he concentrated feircley on the screen.

"None yet," was my answer.

"I think that might be best, Miss Cabana have you experienced any bleeding or spotting lately?" He asked me.

"I have but I thougth that was normal," I admitted.

"Miss Cabana…."

**REVIEW YOU LOVELY PIECES OF LOVE**

**Anybody catch Raw tonight…. FRICKEN AMAZING**


	29. Dug my way out, blood and fire

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Miss Cabana…."

"Doctor please just tell me," I said squeazing Colts hand tight.

"Miss Cabana you've lost your child," He said. My whole world stoped. Time froze, I couldn't even cry, I was broken inside, I felt like a piece of me was gone.

I wiped my stomach off not saying a word to either of them.

"Haelah," Colt touched my arm, tears were falling hot down my face.

I walked out to the car (Kind of my knee was still fucked) I sat in the back seat of the car, not really sobbing yet because I was still trying to figure everything out, but I was crying I knew that much.

"Kid do you want to talk?" Colt asked as he got into the car.

I shook my head, pulling my good knee to my chest and putting my head down to it not bothering with a seat belt.

When we got to the town house, I seen Chalene and Grandma sitting on the couch conversing.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" Grandma asked coming up to me, I shook her off and walked up to my room, I hadn't even told them I was expecting never mind loosing a baby.

I got up to my room and crawled into my bed, I turned my phone off and cried into the pillow.

I didn't go to school the next day… or the day after that, and I shut everybody out, pretending I was sleeping when they came to talk to me.

"Haelah we need to talk I know you aren't sleeping," Colt came into my room.

I had been in bed for a week now, I knew Phil and Cody would be home any minute, and they didn't know anything.

"Haelah Cabana isn't here right now, please leave your message after the beep," I said sadly into my pillow, I had no energy, or a care in the world, I just wanted to be left alone. Forever.

"Sweetie," He came into the bed beside me, and I rolled over to face him.

"it could have been a girl, it could have been a little me… or a little Cody," I started sobbing again, He pulled me into his chest.

"Phil and Cody are here…" Grandma came upstairs to see us.

I kept my head in Colt's chest.

"I'll be down in a second… don't tell them anything," He instructed her, we had told Grandma and Chalene about what happened with me, well.. Dad did I haven't talked to anybody in a week.

"Do you want me to send him up here? You need to be the one to tell Cody, I can talk to Phil," He said.

"Send Cody up here," I agreed, I figured I should get it over with.

He left and a few moments later, I heard Colt and Cody talking, then my door opened.

"Hi sweetie," he pecked my lips.

"Hi," I sat up.

"Whats wrong, why aren't you at school?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I lost the baby," I said bluntly, I needed to get it out sooner or later.

He just stared at me, "No," He whispered after what felt like forever.

"Yupp," I shrugged.

"Haelah, I… don't know what to say," he said.

"My baby girl!" Phil came upstairs into my room and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hi Daddy Square," I said wrapping my arms around him, he held me out at arms length, "How are you doing?" He asked..

"Well this is the most human interaction I've had in a week," I told him.

"Your eye's are bloodshot, sweet heart," He hugged me again.

"Okay Daddy Square, I'll be fine, I'll even go to school on Monday…" I said.

"You don't need to go anywhere, I was going to have the boys over tonight but I'll tell them not tonight," He told me.

"No, have them over it's fine, have fun, I haven't seen them in a while anyway," I told him wiping my face.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked me.

"Yeah.." I said.

He kissed the top of my head and left, I looked over at Cody who had a tear running down his face.

"Babe," I touched his cheek wiping the tear.

"I love you so much…" He told me.

"I love you to, we'll get through this," I told him.

"we will," He agreed, we layed down on my bed, I wasn't in the mood for anything still, I knew I had to put on a happy face when the guys got here though.

"Everybody's here," Grandma came into my room.

"Thanks Ella," I heard Cody say then I realized I probably looked like I was sleeping.

"Let's wash up and go down," I said.

"I'm going to stay up here," Cody told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"You've had a week to stay in bed, I think I need a little more time," he gave me a week smile.

"You want me to stay up here?" I asked him grabbing some clothes.

"No, go say hi," He encouraged me.

"I'll be back up soon," I pecked his lips.

I changed into black jogging pants, a orange/ brown cardigan a white tank top and fuzzy boot slippers.

"Hey guys," I said coming down the stars, I realized my long brown hair was a curly freaky mess.

"Hey Broskette," Zack hugged me as I got down the stairs.

I looked over Zacks shoulder to see Randy, Kofi, John , Colt (of course) even Miz was there.

"Hi Zacharia," I winked at him using the name I used on him when he called me Broskette.

"Look who's all grown up," Randy pulled me into a hug after Zack.

"It's been four months," I reminded him.

"Still good to see ya kid," He patted my back and held me out at arms length smiling. I offered a weak smile.

"My Turn!" John came up to me and hugged me, Kofi did the same and so did Mike.

"Nice to see you," I told Mike.

I sat down and threw my legs over Phil's lap. I sat there listening to everybody talk, it turned into mindless chat after a while.

"Haelah are you okay? You seem really… not yourself," John said concerned.

I stared at him for a second and changed my position on the couch taking my legs off Phil's lap.

"Y-Yeah, Um, I'm good," I forced a smile and walked into the Kitchen.

"You know you can talk to me," Randy said coming into the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water and downed it, taking the pills the doctor gave me today.

"Might as well tell you," I said putting my cup down harshly.

"I had a miscarriage," I said calmly.

"I'm sorry," he said and hugged me.

"It's okay, thank you, I'm going to bed now, check on Cody, I'll see you later," I patted his shoulder and headed upstairs.

What I saw when I got upstairs was weird.

**REVIEW**


	30. It's enough, I've done all I can think o

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

What I saw when I got upstairs was weird.

'Cody?" I asked going into my room, he was laying on his back talking to what looked to be himself.

"Hey Haelah, I think we'll be okay," He smiled.

"Watcha doin?" I asked laying beside him looking up at my ceiling.

"Well, I don't know if you believe in god, but I think I had a good , good bye chat about our baby," He told me taking my hand in his.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," I told him.

"Hello Little Cody or Little haelah," I said, still looking up at the celing.

"We love you, no matter where you are, We will ALWAYS love you but we miss you too sweetie, good bye for now," I finished, and I kissed the top of Cody's hand.

'we got this," I told him.

"indeed we do," he replied.

"This whole thing got me thinking," I said after a few moments.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"Well, I talked to Doctor Michael and he said I had to wait about a year, but I could Dance again, and I wanted to go to Dance Masters of America and get my Teacher level one, and open a studio in Chicago," I explained.

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea," He told me.

"But the thing is, I need to take this Course in the new year and in July I need to take that make-up job on the road to be able to afford my DMA level one, and then after I take that, I'm going back to the make-up job until I can afford to buy a studio, I have everything planed," I told him confidently.

"When did you figure this all out?" He asked.

"When I was laying in bed all week weeping my baby," I told him.

"I'm so proud of you," He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," I smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Kelly!" I called laughing into the Diva's locker room.

"Haelah!" She squealed coming out to hug me.

"How's it going?" I asked her when she let go.

"I'm good, how bout you?" She asked.

"Could be better, but I picked out this outfit for RAW hoping to make you proud," I told her.

"I love it, give me a spin," She held my arm up and I twirled.

"Like what you did with the shirt, Phil let you leave like that?" She asked.

"Oh I left with Chalene and Grandma," I winked.

"Good girl, your hair looks cute too," She informed me.

"I made Cody curl it for me this morning," I told her.

'Cody did this!" She gasped holding a piece of my hair.

"Yup," I replied proudly.

"WOW! Okay well enjoy the show come back here after!" She told me.

"Bye!" I smiled and walked off.

I watched the show from behind the announcers.

When it was done I went back to see Phil and congratulate him on his match and promo.

"Oh shit," I said when somebody bumped me into me.

"Sorry," I saw it was light brite.

"No problem," I said and stalked off.

"Hey wait, I'm sorry about what happened," He said catching my arm. I looked at him shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said defencively.

"About your baby," He said looking from my face to my stomach to my face again.

"You don't know anything," I said after a few moments, I was angry how the hell did HE find out, of ALL people.

Before he could say anything I moved away and went to see Phil.

"Daddy Square," I said entering the room and closing the door.

"I need a nickname for you," He said coming out of the bathroom fully changed.

"How about, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life," I said smirking.

"Correct, but a little lengthy," He told me.

"Aw shucks," I did the movement with my hand.

"Where's Waffles at tonight?" He asked me.

"In my room, He's the best kitten ever, he keeps me company and I love him so much!" I said.

" I GOT ONE!" He said changing the subject completely.

"Got what?" I asked.

"Nickname for you, I think I'm going to call you Jelly Bean." He told me.

"jelly Bean?" I asked.

"Oui Madame," he replied.

"You speak French?" I asked a little shocked.

"No." He shook his head making me laugh.

"Can you do the French Misieur laugh?" I asked him.

"Hon hon hon," He pretended to twirl a handle bar mustache.

"You just made my day!" I told him dying laughing.

"I try," he kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep cuddling waffles that night… and Cody, mostly Waffles, I hadn't paid enough attention to her lately.

"And we're all set," I said as I finished wrapping Waffles in a baby blanket.

"Hun, what are you doing?" Cody popped his head into the room, and I held Waffles like a baby in my arms.

"Playing with my cat," I said matter of factly.

"Okay, atleast you know he's a cat," He sighed.

I huffed and let Waffles go, he jumped away and ran down the stairs.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I'm going back to school tomorrow," I told him sitting on the couch.

"You'll be fine, I'll even walk you to your locker," he told me.

"You'd do that?" I smiled.

"Even to your first period," He said.

"Wuv chu," I hugged him.

"Wuv chu too," He said hugging me back.

'Can you even wear heels after your knee injury?" he asked as I slipped on my shoes.

"Yes Cody I can," I said.

"Bye jelly Bean," Phil yelled from the kitchen.

"Bye Daddy Square!" I yelled back.

We got to school and everybody stared as Cody and I walked to my locker.

"First period?" I asked.

"First period," he nodded.

When we got to my class room, well let's just say it was unexpected.

**Okay my lovely love birds, I need plot twist ideas and suggestions. REVIEW**

**Oh and can you believe we made it to 30 chapters!**


	31. Welcome to my silly life

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"First period," he nodded.

When we got to my class room, well let's just say it was unexpected.

'Cody?" Mr. Terwilliger said as Cody stoped at the door.

"John?" He asked.

"Hey!" They bro hugged as me and the rest of my class stood their dumbfounded.

"And you two know each other how?" I asked.

"John is an old family friend," Cody told me.

"Old is right, I haven't seen you since you graduated," Mr. T exclaimed.

"Stop by tonight! We could catch up!" Cody suggested, I looked at him like he was flippin NUTS!

"Okay Hun you need to go, work out or something," I said trying to push him out the door.

"K Love you," He kissed me, waved, "Sorry for interrupting," He apologized to my peers.. the girls were drooling, and he left.

"Okay take your seat Miss Jacobs," Mr. T told me.

"My last name is Cabana sir, my name is Haelah Cabana it's been like that legally for a year," I told him sitting in my chair.

"Old habits die hard," he shrugged.

Ass hat.

"Hey, I seen you on TV before right?" A kid from behind me taped my shoulder.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"On Raw, I'm sure it was you, you're Cm Punks kid," He whispered.

"Shut up I'm trying to focus on the lesson," I shrugged him off. I did NOT want uneeded attention.

I finished class and raced to find Katherine.

"EVERYBODY is talking about you, shit happens when you let your Superstar boyfriend walk you to class and INVITE YOUR teacher over to CATCH UP!" She squealed.

"Fuck me," I growled.

"Hey Whore," A blonde girl, Allie, the popular girl whom I did not like showed up beside me.

"Hello Bitch whom I'm talking to for the first time," I glared at her.

"Heard you're dating an older guy," She said.

"That just automatically makes me a whore?" I demanded.

"Well yes," She sneered at me.

"So does.. Punching somebody make me violent?" I asked her, before she could answer I punched her right in the face and jumped on her pulling her hair.

"Get off of her now!" Two male teachers pulled us apart, one was still holding me back because I was still kicking.

When I settled down, I was admitted to the principal office.

About fifteen minutes passed when Colt and Phil showed up.

"We were mid set what did you do?" Phil said as they sat down on either side of me.

"I P-" The principal cut me off.

"Haelah and Guardians," She called us into her office.

We closed the door behind us and Colt and I sat in the chairs infront of the old looking Principal Joanne Schmidt.

"What did Haelah do today? She si an A student and it's her first day back in a week, we've never gotten any calls about her today." Colt said.

"Normally because she is eighteen we would just have involved the police, but Miss Allie has asked we take no such percautions," Mrs. Schmidt said.

"So what did she do?" Phil asked.

"I punched a girl in the face," I told him not turning around to see the look in his face.

"Right o-" Phil cut Colt off.

"Umm, we never condone such behavior," He said professionally.

"This is behavior that could expel her, but we will just have her suspended for four days," She told us.

"Thank you," I said and left she wanted to talk to dad and daddy square.

"Grounded," Phil said when we got home.

"GROUNDED!" I exclaimed.

"Phone," Colt said sticking his hand out.

"You have got to be kidding!" I said.

"Haelah you punched a girl in the face, We are taking your phone until you are off suspension and Cody isn't aloud to sleep in your room for the rest of the time that we are here," Phil told me.

"Are you shitting me!" I handed Colt my phone.

"I'll call you when suppers ready," Colt told me motioning me to my room.

I sat up in my room playing with Waffles until supper was ready.

PHIL POV

"Do you think it's possible she acted out because of the baby?" I said to Colt.

"It could have been or the girl she punched could have sparked a nerve, but that doesn't give her the right to just punch her," Colt replied.

"This parenting thing is hard," I sighed setting the table.

"Tell me about it," He shrugged.

HAELAH POV

"grounded hunh?" Cody came into my room and closed the door.

"Shut up, I don't even wanna talk about it. Mr. Telliwiger here?" I asked him.

"In an hour, supper is ready," he told me.

"I'm not hungry, I'm pissed," I told him.

"Come out with me," He tugged on my hand.

"I'm not aloud to leave," I said bitterly.

"Well then we'll just have to make due here," He crawled into my bed kissing my neck.

"You know you're not aloud to sleep here tonight," I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

"You're kidding!" He said.

"I heard the pullout couch is pretty comfy," I said.

"Alright downstairs now," He said getting up and rushing down the stairs.

"I made Taco Bell!" Colt said happily.

"You made Taco bell?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it taste just like store bought," Phil said biting into a burrito.

"You guys are weird," I said sitting down and eating my taco.

"So I hear the Pull out couch is my bed tonight," Cody said to Colt from across the table.

Phil left to go to the bathroom.

"Yupp, I'll even make it for you if you want," He said.

"C'mon man she's eighteen I don't think you need to go that far," Cody said trying to reason.

"You are not her father," Colt warned.

"Neither are you!" Cody stood up.

"That's enough," I said when Colt stood up, so did I.

"I think everyone needs a breather it's been a long day and there is too much Damn testosterone in this house," I said to them.

"I'll see you in the morning," Cody kissed the top of my head and left.

"I'm taking this upstairs tell Daddy square I said good night," I stormed up to my room.

I finished supper in my room gave a piece of my fries to Waffles and then fell asleep.

CODY POV

"Hi," I walked onto Randy's toor bus.

"Hey what's up?" He said and I sat across from him.

"I'm frustrated!" I admitted.

"About the baby?" He asked.

"Yes! Haelah's just so… she seems so okay with it and I pretend to be… I just can't," I sighed.

**Okay Review you guy's, I seriously need IDEAS! So please REVIEW WITH IDEAS and what you want to see happen.**

**I can't stress this enough.**

**I**

**Need**

**Ideas**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**


	32. you are perfect to me

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

_CODY POV_

"_Hi," I walked onto Randy's toor bus._

"_Hey what's up?" He said and I sat across from him._

"_I'm frustrated!" I admitted._

"_About the baby?" He asked._

"_Yes! Haelah's just so… she seems so okay with it and I pretend to be… I just can't," I sighed._

"Hey I'm here for you anytime you need me especially on the road," He said honestly to me.

"Thanks man," I looked down and fiddled with my hands.

HAELAH POV

"Can I talk to you?" Phil came into my room.

"Well you're already in here," I sighed.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I would have probably done the same thing," He sat sitting on my chair across from my bed, he picked up waffles and started petting her.

"Then why am I grounded?" I asked frustrated.

"Do Colt and I look like we do this everday? This is just our way of handling this, it's only for four days, we're here for five, you will get a goodbye supper with everyone don't worry but for now, you still live with Colt and we can still ground you," He winked.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Love you kid," He kissed my forehead.

"Love you," I mumbled.

FOUR DAYS WERE LONGER THEN I THOUGHT.

NO PHONE. NO CODY. But I had the chance to go to the gym with Phil and Colt, I asked to borrow an Ipod, but was given a no, so I stayed in my room.

"I'm FREE!" I ran down the stairs on Saturday (Runnign as much I could with my gimp knee).

"I'm Batman!" Phil put a tea towel around his neck and ran with me.

Colt stopped and looked at us, shook his head and continued walking.

Phil and I burst out laughing and each other.

"We are so cool!" We high fived.

"Who want's to curl my hair in the back!" I yelled down stairs as I gto ready for our night out for supper with Cody and Kofi and Zack and Randy.

"NOT ME!" The boys said at the same time.

"I NEED HELP!" I yelled back.

"You're shit outta luck!" Phil yelled at me.

"Daddy square!" I whined.

"Nope!" He said.

Guess who curled my hair five minutes later. Daddy Square.

We went to dinner, and had a great time… well Cody and Colt were still tense but other then that it was good.

"Hey Long time no see!" A red headed girl came up to our table.

"AMY!" Phil pulled her into a hug… they were friendly.

"Cabana," She said hi to Colt.

"Amy this is Cabana Square," Colt introduced me, before I could say anything Phil jerked me.

"I got it! Cabana square! You call me Daddy square its only fair!" He said.

"No…" I whined.

"Nice to meet you…" She trailed off not knowing my name.

"Haelah, Phil and Colt's adopted daughter," I smiled.

"When did you you boys come out of the closet?" She asked, making Zack and kofi laugh.

"We're not gay!" They said unusion.

"Okay good, " She smiled, Phil was practicaly drooling, she said her goodbyes and left.

"You so did her," I told Phil.

"That was uncalled for!" He gasped.

I just gave him a look, "We went out before and yeah maybe I still like her.." He shrugged,

"AWW!" I hugged him.

We got home and I said goodbye to Cody in my own little way that night.

"I'm back!" I said to Katherine as I walked up to her locker.

"Took you long enough, how was suspension?" She asked.

"I did nothing for four days, I stayed in my room, well, I went to the gym with Phil and Colt but that was punishment enough," I shook my head laughing.

"Did Mr. Telliwiger come by?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was in my room playing with Waffles all night," I shrugged.

"Hi Katherine," A guy about 6'2 and brown shaggy hair that looked purposely styled to look messy and piercing green eye's came up to us.

"Hi Joey," She blushed.

"You look pretty today," He said to her showing his teeth with a smile.

"Thank you," She tucked her hair behind ear.

"See you around." He walked off.

"Who is that guy?" I asked her.

"Joey he's in my English class," She told me as we walked to first period.

"He likes you," I informed her.

"Yeah and I let the pigs out to fly this morning, nah we're friends," She said sitting down beside me.

"You're full of shit you know that he likes you," I told her.

"I'm H-" I cut myself when I walked through the door and seen a bunch of people and what looked to be Phil's mom…

"Uhh so I don't wanna sound rude or anything but who are you people?" I asked.

"We're your family!" Phil's mom came and pulled me into a hug. This wasn't going to end well I could tell.

"This is Phil's two other sisters, his brother and your grandpa!" She told me pointing to everybody.

"Okay so risk at sounding rude again, but uh Why are you here? Colt's not even home yet and only Chalene has a key," I said.

"We wanted to get to know you!" She exclaimed, and waffles jumped on my lap.

"Meaoooow," Waffles hissed at her.

RING RING RING

"I'm sorry I'll be right back," I gave a fake smile and went to another room to answer my phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Cabana Square just letting you know we made it safely to California," I heard Daddy Squares voice.

"Did Colt tell you when he was getting home?" I asked.

"No Why?" He responded hesitantly..

"Your Family bombarded me, in our house!" I whispered and exclaimed at the same time.

"Ugh Fuck, Call Colt I guess he'll save you he knows how to deal with them," he told me, we said goodbye and hung up.

Well this oughtta be interesting.

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS**

**If I don't get atleast one review with one idea I'll make u guys wait extra long for an update! ;) Love you's!**


	33. Bad decisions, that's alright

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Ugh Fuck, Call Colt I guess he'll save you he knows how to deal with them," he told me, we said goodbye and hung up.

Well this oughtta be interesting.

"Can I get anybody anything to drink?" I said coming back into the living room.

"No we're fine, we just want to learn a little bit more about you," His dad, Grandpa (I guess) told me as I sat down.

"Shoot," I shrugged I had no problem answering questions about me.

"How old are you?" One of the girls asked.

"Eighteen," I replied.

"Whens your birthday?" another one asked.

"September 13th," I replied again, this were just boring.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The Mom asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you sexually active?" The Mom asked me again, and I jumped up, I didn't want to go there I knew it would lead to my baby.

"Okay, risk of being rude again, Leave." I told them heading to open the door.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line," She said.

"You did, we can continue this another time, when it's not an interrogation," I said shooing them out of the house.

Not to much Longer dad came home.

"I don't like Phil's side of the Family, only Chalene," I said before I even said hello.

"well yeah, but you've barely met them whats up?" He asked.

"They were here when I got home, and his Mom asked me some AWKWARD questions, so I kiced them the fuck out," I responded.

"Weird, I wonder what they want?" He hummed.

"I don't even care, whats for supper?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, I gotta get back to work in an hour, have Katherine over or something," he said.

"I can't wait for My after school courses to start," I threw my head back on the couch.

"I'm going to buy lunch at a Café today you wanna come?" I asked Katherine as we walked down the hallway after second period.

"Nah I'm good I'll see you later," She walked over to that boy she was talking to yesterday.

I walked down one of the streets, and I turned onto an Alley that was my short cut to the café.

"Hey Little girl," An older man about 30, walked behind me.

I kept walking, until he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me," I warned.

"Or what!" He smirked sickeningly at me.

"Please," I tried to tug my arm away.

"Someone your age, and so beautiful shouldn't be walking alone," He stroked my cheek.

"please let me go," I wanted to Punch him out, but every nerve in my body was frozen.

"Get the fuck off her!" I heard a semi familiar voice call.

And like that I was thrown to the ground and I watched as the guy who came to my rescue beat the living shit out of the idiot who tried to come at me.

"Zack?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Cabana Square," He picked me up bridal style.

"Why are you still in Chicago?" I asked into his shoulder.

"I'm off for three weeks, and I like it here," he shrugged.

"Awesome Sauce," I replied weakly.

"Are you okay?" He put me in his car passenger seat.

"I will be," I said weak still, I was in shock, I never thought something like that could happen to me.

"You smell really good by the way," I told him.

"Justin Beiber Cologne," He smiled and started driving.

He brought me back to my house and sat with me on the couch, he even LIKES jersey Shore! I was happy about that.

I sat very close to him but it was because I was still scared.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I said looking at him, I forgot how handsom he was.

"Your welcome," His eye's were very intense.

He leaned in and kissed me, I felt myself get lost in it, sparks ran down my skin and I felt goose bumps run down my arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt so -

I pulled back.

"That can't happen again!" I said touching my lips with my finger tips.

"I'm sorry Broskette," He said.

"I just, I'm sorry can you just go," I said looking down and I pointed to the door.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," he left.

"fuck shit!" I threw a pillow at the wall, and went upstairs to Waffles.

"I never feel that spark when I kiss Cody… It always feel mundane… Waffles…" I felt like a shit person.

"I'm a shit person Waffles," I said.

"Why are you a shit person?" Colt came into my room.

"Who knew one little kiss could change everything," I said to him.

"Whats going on?" He asked me.

"Shit happened at Lunch today, and Zack was still in town so he brought me home and then he kissed me! And that means I cheated on Cody and that makes me no better then AJ because now I miss ZACK!" I cried out.

He just looked at me, "You are a million times better then AJ, you didn't purposely have somebody else's baby then lie to your HUSBAND about it," Colt said.

"I don't know what to do! Dad… I felt so much more from Zack then I ever had with Cody…" I felt the tears fall down my face.

"You'll do the right thing," He kissed my head and went downstairs.

"Hi Honey," I said as I got on Skype with Cody.

"Hey sweetie whats up?" he asked, I could tell he was in his hotel room.

"I need to talk to you…"

**Soooooo, Review do you want Haelah with Zack or Cody? Or neither? Do u think Haelah should Break up with Cody especially after the baby?**

**Let me know you lovely doves**


	34. they don't get my hair

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

_**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**_

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"_Hey sweetie whats up?" he asked, I could tell he was in his hotel room._

"_I need to talk to you…"_

"What's up?" He asked me worried… he should be.

"Cody I need to be honest with you other wise .. well there's no other wise I'm still a shit person, Look I kissed somebody else, and I know telling you is the right thing to do," I said everything in like a few seconds.

"Haelah, I just who was it?" He asked.

I wasn't giving names, I didn't need them to be awkward.

"Look I'm sorry, I can't even imagine how pissed you must be," I felt a tear run down my face.

"I just can't believe you did that especially after EVERYTHING we've been through lately!" He exclaimed, he picked up a pillow beside him and threw it across the room.

"I think it's the universe telling us something," I told him.

"You don't want to be together anymore?" he asked me.

"I don't know what I want!" I told him.

"I'll make it easy for you, we're done," He shut his laptop, and I started crying. I didn't know why I was crying this is what I wanted, I thought anyway.

**Cody and I are done**

**-H**

**Since when?**

**-Daddy Square**

**Since two minutes ago over skype**

**-Haelah**

**Sorry bout that**

**-Daddy Square**

**Thanks, oh your family creeped me out btw**

**-haelah**

**Sorry bout them I'll call you tomorrow going to work out**

**-Daddy square**

I played with Waffles for a bit and gave her some food.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school in a really cute outfit, my knee was acting up again so I couldn't put my cow girl boots on.

"I'm wearing Leopard print today!" I yelled down the hallway to Colt's room.

"Why?" He opened his door.

"Look at it! Kelly bought me these and I never got to wear them!" I did a spin, in my black play suit and half black half leopard leggings, and I was wearing my converse and a leather jacket Phil gave me, since I had to cover shoulders at school.

"You look cute!" He said a very girly voice.

"Thaanks!" I said in a dits voice.

He drove me to school on his way to work and I had a boring day, Christmas break was coming up soon so everything was mundane.

I dind't have school next Friday because it was the start of Christmas break.

**Hey can we talk?**

**-Z**

**Yeah when?**

**-H**

**When do you get out of school?**

**-Z**

**Two**

**-H**

**I'll pick you up, It's my third last day in Chicago**

**-Z**

**KK**

**-H**

I finished my fourth period, and walked outside to see Zack standing outside talking to some guy in grade 10.

"Hey," I put on a smile.

"Hey Broskette, just a normal day as a superstar," he winked.

"hi Brad," I smiled to the kid.

"Hi, I'll catch you later, It was really nice meeting you , I love seeing you on Raw," The kid told Zack.

"Thanks bud!" he smiled, and we watched the kid leave.

"You look cute," He told me.

"Thanks," We got in the car and drove off to god knows where.

"Cody and I broke up," I said , bringing the elephant in the room into view.

"I'm sorry about that," He said honestly.

"Thanks," I shrugged.

"Do you want to go out tonight? Dancing Clubbing?" he asked me as we pulled up to my house.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he told me.

"It's a date," I winked and got out of the car.

I spent my time home curling my hair and getting ready, I put on a black LOW cut dress, some heels and feather earings.

"Where are you going on a Thursday night?" Colt asked me when he got home at 7:55.

"out with Zack in a few minutes, I have my cell Phone on me," I said.

"That dress is a little low," He said.

"It's fine," I said in a calm voice.

"Love you be safe," he told me.

"I will," I heard a car horn honk and I left the house.

"How am I getting in I'm not 21," I said as he brought us to the front of the line.

"I'm Zack Ryder," he said and sure enough we got into the club.

'Can I buy you a drink?" he asked me.

"Surprise me," I told him.

He brought me back a drink which I assumed was alcoholic, it tasted good.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

Sexy and I know it came on and we danced and lip synced for the whole song.

I've never really been out dancing before, but I needed a night out after the days activities, I just needed to get my mind off everything.

Then this song, even though it was old 'hey mickey" came on, we danced amazingly to it.

_Hey Mickey_

_You've been around all night and that's a little long_

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey_

_Hey Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind HEY Mickey!_

"I'm having so much fun!" I said as we sat down after a good hour fo dancing.

"me to!" he agreed.

I had had about three of these drinks and I really liked them!

I decided to take a chance I pulled Zack into me for a kiss, and again like last time I felt a spark and a shiver and I was covered in goosebumps.

"This Is fun," I breathed when we broke apart for air.

"Wanna head back?" he asked.

Why the fuck not, had nothing else to lose.

"Yes," I stood up and we walked out hand in hand.

'Fuck my head hurts," I moaned as I rolled over in my bed.

"ow," I heard a familiar voice when I smacked his bear chest by accident.

"Shit sorry," I moved my hand away non energetically.

"Wait! Why are you in my bed?" I asked sitting up, then realized I needed to keep the blanket on me because I was fucking naked.

"You're in my bed," He said.

I looked around and realized I was in a hotel room.

"I'm gunna get shot when I get home," I mumbled.

"Did we…." I trailed off.

"Don't answer that I remember now," I said before he could answer, I looked voer to see him smirking.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I demanded sitting up.

"Yes, and so did you," he winked.

"Ah , okay I need to get to school," I said getting up I realized it was one in the afternoon.

"not even a fucking point," I layed back down, and realized I wasn't the only one completely naked under the blankets.

"You going to Call your Dad to let him know you're okay?" He asked.

"yeah," I stood up to walk voer and get my phone, but there was a sharp pain in my knee.

"I can't walk," I said groaning.

"I'm that good?" he asked chuckling.

"no it's my knee ass hole!" I exclaimed.

**Dun dun dun! Haelah's getting around, and her knee's fucked again.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!**


	35. Chased down all my demons

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

_**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**_

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"I can't walk," I said groaning.

"I'm that good?" he asked chuckling.

"no it's my knee ass hole!" I exclaimed.

He threw on a pair of boxers and came over to where I was standing on one leg.

"Do you want me to put you on the bed? Or where do you want to go," He said coming up beside me.

"Gently on the bed, then clothes then doctor," I told him, he picked me up ad layed me down on the bed.

"Can you grab me my dress I don't even care about under wear, I just need to get dressed and get my knee brace from home," I explained.

He gave me my dress and I put it on awkwardly.

He pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"You have to carry me to your car," I told him stuffing my purse with my under garments.

"Okay up up," He picked me up bridal style and brought me down stairs.

"Thank you," I said when he put me in the car.

_**Four missed calls Daddy Square**_

_**Ten missed calls Dad**_

_**28 Text messages**_

I Dialed Colt's number.

"Haelah Lynn Cabana, where the hell have you been," He answered his phone.

"I fell asleep at Zacks, I'm on my way home now," I told him calmly.

"It's like you're asking to be grounded again did you even go to school today? No because it's one thirty and you're calling me," He exclaimed.

"Dad, I'm on my way home, I hurt my knee really bad is my brace still in the medicine pantry?" I asked.

"Yupp, I'll be home at 7, love you," He hung up.

"He's hard on you," Zack said.

"Because he Loves me," I replied.

"I'd call Phil while you're at it if I were you, I know he called you too, there's no way he didn't," He said parking on the side of the road.

"Haelah Where the hell were you last night?" He answered the phone basically the same way Dad did.

"I fell asleep at a friends house, I'm fine," I said.

"You scared us, you know how worried I was last night!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry! I'm home now," I told him.

"I expect a call before you go to bed tonight, if anything a text, Love you gotta go bye," He said.

"bye," I hung up.

"Carry me in?" I asked shyly.

"Of course broskette," He came over to me and brought me to the couch.

"You can stay if you want," I told him after he put me down.

"Are you sure, Dad one wont murder me," He said.

"No, I just need someone to get my knee brace from the medicine pantry upstairs," I told him.

"And what do I get for doing all this hard labour?" He asked , I guessed jokingly cuz When I pulled him down for a kiss, it took him a second to kiss me back.

"I could stay here all day," He said when we broke apart.

"I just might let you." I told him smirking.

He grabbed my knee brace from upstairs and I put it on.

"Jersey shore?" We said at the same time, and laughed.

After about an hour, I heard the door open.

"I got off Work early," He said coming into view.

"Hi Dad," I said.

"I'm not going to ground you, you are eighteen and have the right to make your own choices, but could you aim for atleast five days of school a week, that's all I ask," He said immediately.

"Okay I promise and I have an A average, I'm smart without trying," I said, then opened my arms for a hug from him.

I got my hug, and we ordered some pizza.

"You didn't let her drink though right Zack?" Colt said after a while.

"Well…." He scratched the top of his head.

"You know what let's just let me be naïve about it," Colt said.

PHIL POV

"Hey," I answered my phone, it was Lexi.

"Hey Phil, um I thought I should just let you know , even though it probably wont bother you but Aubree passed away last week," She said, he voice stiff.

"I'm sorry to hear that she was a lovely little girl," I said to her.

"Thanks, Uh Which town are you in Tonight?" She asked me.

"San Diego," I replied.

"So am I, I had to go to a conference maybe I'll stop by," She said.

"I'll let the guards know, again I'm sorry for your loss I'll see you tonight," I told her.

HAELAH POV

"Okay so your Doctor said someone can bring you tomorrow at noon," Colt said getting off the phone.

"Okay thank you," I said.

"So you and Zack now hunh?" Colt said after Zack left for the bathroom.

"I don't know what we are exactly," I said honestly.

"Well get on it soon incase you lead him on too much," He warned me.

Colt went back to work shortly after and Zack and I continued to just sit on the couch.

"Do you want to go out?" I asked him.

"Like be Like Legit?" he asked me.

"Yeah, like boyfriend and Girlfriend," I confirmed.

"I would love to," He said.

"Okay but like we need to keep it on the down low for a little while… I don't want to hurt Cody…" I said.

"Of course," He kissed me.

**Okay you guys, short ass chapter I know, But I think I want to finish this story soon , I need an idea you guys, unless you want this to be over in the next two chapters! Letting you know now! 3**


	36. Why do we do that?

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

_**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**_

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Of course," He kissed me.

PHIL POV

"Hey thanks for coming," I said when I saw Lexi in the hallway with a visitor pass.

"No problem," She smiled giving me a hug.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her as we walked down to catering.

"I could be better, how bout you?" She asked.

"I'm good, my eighteen year old is A wall," we chuckled.

"I was an A wall eighteen year old," She said as we sat down.

"So was I," I told her.

"I got my first tattoo when I was 15," She told me.

"Really?" I asked her shocked.

"Yeah, it's a Peinguin, and later on when Aubree was diagnosed I got her name writing under it," She said.

"That's cool!" I said smiling.

"Yeah," She agreed.

"You should come swimming with me after the show," I told her.

"I'd like that," She agreed.

I won my match naturally and fooled around with Cena after the camera's were off in the ring and with the crowd, then I went to my hotel room to get ready to go swimming with Lexi.

She rang me and told me she was in the hotel and I told her to meet me at the pool area.

"Hey," I gave her a hug.

"Hi," She returned the hug.

We got to the pool and she took off her cover up revealing a beautiful pink bathing suit.

"You look gorgeous," I told her drooling a bit.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She told me, smirking when she gave me a once over. We are definetly going to get along.

HAELAH POV

"Okay Date night!" I said as Zack and I sat in my room picking out an outfit.

"You should wear these," He held up a pair of my over alls.

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking them from him.

"It's a surprise but those are perfect," He said.

"Okay what do I wear with it?" I asked him.

"Well you should wear these under it," He held up a purple lace bra and matching thong.

"Give me those and get out of my under wear drawer!" I exclaimed laughing as he handed them to me.

"Here," he went into his bag, I don't know why he brought a man purse… I don't ask anymore.

He handed me a Zack Ryder shirt with lady liberty on it.

"Of course," I smirked.

"I'm going down stairs, I'll be back up later to bring you down," he told me.

I put my hair in a pig tail and got dressed.

Sure enough Zack came and got me and we went to Lunch on our date.

"This is only part one," he told me.

"I'm excited for part two if part one is this fun!" I said.

"Haelah!" Cody came into view.

"What are you doing here," I asked angry.

"I was listening to Phil's conversation with you, I didn't believe it I had to see for myself," He said pissed.

"Bro calm down," Zack stood up, tehn Cody pushed him , "Don't tell me to calm down!" He yelled in his face.

"Guy's stop it, people are staring," I said.

"Not that you care, he's just using you anyway," Cody sneered.

"That's it!" Zack and Cody jumped on each other.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

We got thrown out of the restaurant.

"This is why we can't have nice things!" I growled as I gimped to the car.

"Haelah," Cody touched my arm.

"Don't touch me! Go back to San Diego! I can't believe you did that!" I yelled in his face.

"Don't do this!" he told me.

"Bro she said leave," Zack stood infront of me.

"Guy's, that's enough," I said, my knee started giving out so I had to grab onto Zack.

He put his arm around my waist.

"You know what Haelah let him use you, I bet you already slept with him anyway!" He growled.

"Get the hell out of my face!" I yelled at him, almost losing my balance again.

"Thought so," Cody smirked and walked off.

"I hate him," I let Zack pull me into him hugging me.

"I'm not using you just to be clear," he said.

"I know you're not, you aren't the type," I said.

"So… we scrapped part one… so Part 2 is here!" he brought me to his hotel room.

"I'm not having sex," I said immediately as we got into the room.

"neither am I we're filming Z true long island story," he scoffed at me.

"Ohpe okay," I smiled.

I watched as he filmed himself with the flip camera, He even asked if I wanted to be apart of it.

We decided we were going to put it out there, since Cody was being an asshole and he knew now.

"This is my girlfriend Haelah!" He said into the camera, and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"So that's the end of Z true long Island story," He said into the camera then went back to kissing me and closed the camera.

He filmed is End, Woo woo woo, internet champion thing and then we watched a movie having a great night.

"I better get home before Dad flips a cow," I said after the movie was done.

"I'll bring you home," He agreed.

**Okay you guys, I think chapter 40, will be the last chapter! : )**

**Unlesss…. You guys want me to go into another year or two with the Cabana brooks house ;)**


	37. So complicated

D**isclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

_**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**_

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"I'll bring you home," He agreed.

"I'm going to get my tattoo today," I told Colt as I went down the stairs.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, Zacks going to bring me it's his last day in town, have fun at work," I kissed his cheek and headed out the door.

**(Her tattoo is on polyvore)**

"Ready broskette?" Zacksaid as we got to the tattoo parlour.

"Of course, it's going to look awesome," I replied.

"Hi how can I help you?" A guy at the front asked.

"I have an appointment with Ron," I replied.

"Of course, we drew up your tattoo for you right over here," He brought me to a seat.

"I'm Haelah and this is my boyfriend zack," I said motioning to him.

"Nice to meet you," He shook our hands.

He motioned for me to pull my strap down so he could get at my shoulder.

"So who are the names for?" he asked getting started.

"Phil and Colt are my two Straight dads who took me in when I was sixteen, and I have so much appreciation for them, and Ryder is my half brother," I explained wincing when the needle touched my skin.

"That's really sweet ," The guy said, I squeezed Zacks hand, this thing hurt like a bitch.

It was a star just like The ones on Phil's trunks, except it was just a black outline.

About half an hour ot an hour we were done and my back shoulder was throbbing.

"Was worth it," I paid the guy with my moms Drug money and we were off.

"When the swelling goes down can you take a picture of it for me?" I asked Zack as we sat at my house.

"Of course," he said.

"So you're going to Long Island for Christmas?" I guessed.

"Yupp, what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked.

"Nothing, well I do believe in God, But I celebrate the jewish way with colt," I explained.**(a/n please excuse my lack of jewish knowledge)**

"That's cool," He smiled.

"Bye!" I hugged Zack at the airport the next morning.

"bye cutie," He kissed me long and hard.

"I'll see you soon," I smiled weakly.

"See you soon," He agreed, kissed me again and walked away.

I walked outside to where Elena was parked.

"Hey," I got in tears in my eye's.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" I mused as we drove away.

"No, but you're strong, plus a few months and you start your exams, then you start your course, then you start working for WWE," She nudged me positively.

"I guess," I sighed, I was going to miss Zack.

"Oh my gosh! That's gorgeous!" Phil said over skype as I showed him my tattoo for the first time, Colt had said the same thing.

"Thanks," I replied putting my bandage back on it.

"It's seriously Amazing," he said smiling.

**(A/N I'm skipping to Haelah's graduation because well nothing else really happens before then)**

"I just finished my last make-up class!" I said getting into Colt's car.

"Congrats! You even Graduate tonight!" he cheered with me.

"I know I'm so excited!" I smiled.

I had gotten ready by myself, Punk and Zack flew down for my graduation, and Colt and Elena and Grandma were coming.

"I'm ready to go," I said tying up my graduation gown.

"Let's go!" Phil said.

It was pretty boring, until It was over and I got to go take pictures with the family.

"Okay! I need one with Dad and Daddy square!" I said handing Elena the camera and walked over to Colt and Phil.

"I love you guys," I said as I pulled them into me.

"We love you too," They said and took the picture.

We did another one where Colt held my feet and Phil held me at my arm that was holding my head up and my ribs, it wasn't easy but we got it, then we got one (Like at the wedding) where they both kissed my cheek.

We definetly weren't shy with pictures.

I got one with Just Phil where we sat on the ground playing around, I had one with Colt where it looked like we were dancing.

I got one with Colt and Elena, one With Colt and Grandma, One with Katherine who was recently dating that joey kid.

I got one with Zack where we have a celebratory kiss and I'm holding my hat in the air, then we have a normal one.

Finally, I asked Joey to take one with me and the whole family including Katherine.

I couldn't have asked for a better day.

We went to Dinner after, enjoying the meal we had before I left with Zack and Phil the next day.

"I'm going to miss you," I hugged Colt at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you to," I didn't want to stop hugging him, tears formed in my eyes.

"You mean so much to me, I want to visit as much as I can," I said still holding my arms around his neck.

"you better, now let go, I can't breath," He chocked out.

I let him go, and let Phil and Cotl say their goodbyes.

I sat on the plane between my boyfriend and my Dad.

When we got off the plane I went right to Phil's bus and Zack went to his hotel room, I went to the arena later to confirm my job with Stephanie.

After all that was done and I found out I started in a week, I could finally relax.


	38. Right, right turn off the lights

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punkt heres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**HAELAH POV**

It was August I had been on the road for about a month and I was loving it, and mine and Zacks relationship couldn't be stronger.

"I have some news," Colt said as we chatted on Skype.

"Whats that?" I asked attempting to paint my toe nails.

"Elena and I are getting married," he said.

My jaw dropped

"legit?" I squealed.

"YES!" He said happily.

"Fuck ya!" I computer high fived him.

"PHIL!" I yelled into his bathroom.

'WHAT!" he yelled from the shower.

"Colt's getting Married!" I yelled.

"No fucking way!" He yelled astonished.

"You guy's have a weird relationship," Colt noted.

"We try," I shrugged.

"When is the big day?" I asked, fully excited now.

"December 12th," He told me smiling hugely..

"YAY!" I smiled happily.

"I have a serious question though Haelah," Colt said finally.

'Whats that?" I replied.

"Will you be MY maid of Honour?" He asked.

"OF COURRSE!" I squealed.

"What's going on?" Phil came out of the bathroom with just a towel on and came into view on the skype cam.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled at Phil covering my eye's with my hand and falling back on the bed pretending to be dead.

"Congrats!" He said to Colt un concerned with my death.

"Thanks, man, now go get dressed before you traumatize or kid anymore," Colt laughed.

"She knows I have the best body in WWE," He said jokingly.

"I don't care if you have the best body in WWE if that towel drop's I'll go blind," I said still having my eye's covered.

"I also have the best-" I cut him off.

"If you finish that sentence you will have scared your daughter for life is that what you want?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Well-" I cut him off again.

"Go change, get go now," I said. When I heard the door close I sat up and opened my eye's.

"It's all safe now," I breathed a sigh of relief making Colt laugh at me.

"It is, I gotta go meet Elena, Love you tell Phil I said bye," He waved.

"Bye love you!" I closed my skype.

"Colt say's bye!" I yelled.

"BYE!" Phil yelled back.

"Did you guy's know that this bus isn't sound proof," Zack said climbing onto the bus.

"Hi babe!" I stood up and pulled him into a big hug and a kiss.

"Hi Babe," Phil came out mimicking my voice.

"No bro, just no," Zack shook his head and shook Phils hand.

"What are we up to today? I'm off there's no show tonight," I said.

"I'm flying Lexi out here with my amazing Flyer Miles **(A/N If you watched the 100 Colt Cabana podcast you'll see what I did there)**

"OU, I like her," I commented.

"So do I," He agreed.

"Oh guess what!" I turned to Zack.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Colt's getting married in December," I said giddy.

"That's great," He smiled at me.

"Okay I'm going to pick Lexi up from the air port, you two kids go do something in Public," He said grabbing his hoodie and his hat and his Ipod.

"Get right on that Daddy Square," I said.

"Okay Cabana Square," he said making me glower at him.

"So?" I said to Zack wrapping my arms around his neck when we knew we were alone.

"So?" He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Let's go mini golfing!" I said excitedly.

"Mini Golfing?" He raised an eye brow.

"I've never been before," I defended myself.

"TO the ZACK Mobile! WOO WOO WOO!" He opened the door for me and we left.

"Okay so where do I aim?" I asked when we stood infront of the Dracula at the mini golf court.

"Between his legs," Zack told me.

"But there's no hole there," I raised an eye brow at him.

"Oh My bad, that's where you aim when a guy hits on you that's not me," He winked kissing my cheek.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Okay, so you want to hit it lightly with where the cape ends," he pointed me to where the little hole for the ball is.

"HOLE IN ONE!" I cheered when I got it in.

"Good job broskette!" He gave me a quick kiss.

We finished our game , neither of us winning, we did get a few balls stuck in a tree though.

RING RING RING

"Hello," I answered my phone.

"Hey Cabana Square, can you babysit for me for like an hour?" I heard Randy's voice on the other end.

"Is everybody calling me that now? And Yeah I'll be by your Bus in fifteen minutes, but Zack is with me," I responded happily, I loved Alanna.

"Of course, see you soon." He hung up.

"We're baby sitting Orton Junior," I said to Zack as we got in the car.

"Sounds good," He said.

We got to the bus and I went in.

"Hey thanks for the short notice, Sam and I just need like two hours alone, no matter how much I love my baby girl, she's taking a nap right now so we're gunna sneak out," He kissed my cheek, "Thanks Sweetie," Sam said Following Randy out.

We sat there watching TV until Alanna came out of her little bunk.

"Hi Sweetie," I said picking her up and putting her on my lap.

"Hi Leelee," She said yawning.

"Leelee?" Zack asked.

"She can't say Haelah," I shrugged.

**Review my beauty's : )**

**Je T'aime!**


	39. We gonna lose our minds tonight

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"_She can't say Haelah," I shrugged._

PHIL POV

"Hi!" I said when I seen Lexi come my way.

"Phil!" She jumped into my arms, wrapping heer legs around my waist.

"Somebody's excited," I noted giving her a kiss.

"I missed my boyfriend, of six months sue me," She kissed me again and jumped down.

"I missed my girlfriend too have you seen her?" I said jokingly, and she hit my arm playfully.

"how's Haelah liking her new job?" She asked as we walked out.

"She loves it, her and Zack will be nine months in September," I told her.

"She sure is growing up fast." Lexi said.

"I'm proud of her," I agreed.

"What else is new in the world of CM Punk?" She asked me as we got in the car.

"Colt's getting married," I told her.

"That's so exciting! When?" She asked.

"December 12th. And Haelah will be his maid of honour," I explained.

"Shouldn't she be Elena's maid of honour?" Lexi asked confused.

"Nope, that's how it was when I married April, Haelah was my maid of honour, we confused the hell out of the photographer," I chuckled.

"Oh cool," she smiled approvingly.

HAELAH POV

"Play with me Lee Lee!" Alanna brought me a play house.

"Okay where's your Dollies?" I put the doll house on the ground.

"Right here!" She gave me a princess Jasmine doll and Cinerella doll, then a John Cena and a Randy Orton action figure.

"That's Daddy!" She pointed to the Randy one.

"It sure is!" I told her. She took the Jasmine one and the Cena one from me, leaving me with Cinderella and Randy.

"She has the most action figures I've ever seen a kid have, and I have a LOAD of action figures," He said scrolling through her doll box.

I played Doll house for another hour, until Randy and Sam got back.

"Thank you so much!" They said when we left.

"Lexi!" I said when I got on the bus and saw her.

"Haelah!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Hows it going!" I asked her.

"Good, and yourself?" She asked.

"Great," I said and Zack wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You guy's are cute," Lexi said as she sat back down beside Daddy Square.

"We try," We sat down, I threw my legs over Zacks lap when we sat down.

It was now September and it was mine and Zack's Ninth anniversary, so he was taking me out to dinner tonight.

"Have fun tonight," Phil told me.

" I will," I exited the bus to Zacks car.

"Hi sweetie," I pecked his lips.

"Hi hottie," he winked.

Our dinner was amazing, I had shrimp and rice and Zack had a steak.

"What do you want for dessert?" Zack asked me.

"You pick," I smiled sipping my drink.

He ordered a piece of chocolate cake and when the waiter came back he had a silver platter.

"What's this?" I asked.

He took the lid off to reveal a box with the most beautiful ring ever.

"I Love you, Haelah I love you so much, I don't want to ever be with anybody else," He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I will!" I said tears coming down my face, as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"I love you," I told him wrapping my arms around him kissing him.

We paid and went back to his hotel room.

**Not coming to the bus tonight**

**_H**

**Why not?**

**-DS (Daddy Square)**

**-Spending the night at Zacks Hotel**

**-H**

**BE SAFE. SAFE . Protect. ProtectION. **

**-DS**

**Not like that, I have good news for you in the morning**

**-H**

**Is it too late for protection :o :o**

**-DS**

**NO. NO. Why don't you trust me? It's great news I promise see you tomorrow at the arena**

**-H**

**I do, Good night**

**-DS**

"I think this calls for celebration," I said when I got into the room.

"Oh yeah?" He flung himself on the bed.

"Yupp," I took my dress off, it was waaaaaay too tight.

"Purple is my favourite colour," He said, pointing to my bra.

"That's a good thing," I winked.

COLT POV

"Blue, or Blue?" Elena held up two color palets, the only difference was that one was lighter than the other.

"The lighter one," I said, I didn't really care.

"Okay with Purple or with brown?" She asked me.

"Brown," I said.

'Dark or light," She asked.

"Does it matter! All that matters is that we are together," I took her hands in mine.

"Dark it is," She took her hands out of mine.

I sighed and put my head back on the chair.

"Is Haelah wearing the same dress as my brides maids, or are we getting her something different but the same?" She asked me.

"Different but the same colour, and are your bridesmaids wearing Long or shirt dresses?" I asked.

"Long," She answered.

"Then Haelah will wear Short," I said.

"Okie Dokie, when is she coming down so I can take her dress shopping?" She asked me.

"November sometime," I said.

RING RING RING

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi Daddy!" I heard Haelah's voice.

"Hey sweet heart, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you with Elena, put me on speaker," She told me, she sounded giddy.

"Sure thing," I put her on speaker.

"Hi Elena!" She said.

"Hi Haelah what's up?" She asked.

"I'm getting Married!" She squealed. That was the end of Colt.

I passed out.

HAELAH POV

'Congratulati-" Elena was cut off.

"Are you okay?" I heard her say.

"What's going on?" I asked into the receiver.

"Colt passed out, let me call you back," She hung up.

"Dad passed out," I said putting my phone down and looking at Zack.

"It'll be better then the punch in the face I'll get from your other Dad," He said sounding scared.

"I wont let him touch a hair on your head," I kissed him head.

We got in the car and headed to the arena, I went with Zack to his dressing room then we found Phil.

"Hey I have news for you now!" I said.

"Shoot," He smiled opening the door to his dressing room for us.

"We're getting married," I said. He did the same thing Colt did.

"Daddy wake up," I shook him.

"I'm up," he said.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't have told you before the show started…" I mused.

"No I'm glad you did, and I am happy for you… My Baby's growing up," He forced a smile.

"I love you," I pulled him into a hug.

"Love you too," He replied.

"It's not until April if that makes you feel any better," Zack said.

"That's great," He forced another smile.


	40. What's the dealeo?

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

December 12th.

"You ready?" I asked Elena, as she patted down her dress.

"Of course," She said fixing her veil.

"You look beautiful," I said to her, her black hair was curled perfectly down past her shoulders, her green eye's shone perfectly through the natural make up.

"Thank you," She said getting teary eyed.

"Don't you start crying!" I told her sternly.

Elena's side of the family was super cool I had met them in November, they accepted me with open arms just like Elena had.

"In a few moment's you're going to be my step Momma," I said proudly.

"I can't wait you are a beautiful young girl," She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Finally her Dad took her arm, Her brides maid Jenna walked down With one of Colt's Grooms men, then I walked down with Ally another bridesmaid, I stood on Colt's side, then Phil the best man and Elena's maid of honour walked down.

Elena and her Dad walked down the aisle she looked beautiful.

The ceremony was great the pries made it light hearted and emotional at the same time.

"Picture time!" Elena called us.

WE did a bridal party pictures first we did it in the snow it wasn't that cold out though.

We took some really cute pictures that day, i gto to have one with Colt and Elena, I sat infront of them looking up smiling as they kissed.

It was dinner at the reception Hall, the Bridal party sat at a long table at the front and it was time for speeches.

"I know Haelah has something prepared," his Mom said.

I walked down to where the stand was and took the Microphone.

"Dad, I met you and Daddy Square about three years ago, you took me in from the life I was running from. You turned me into the confident person I am today,

I couldn't ask for a better family to have or be a part of. Now You're getting married and it's to one of the most amazing people I had the chance to meet on this journey.

I remember when you took me in, and you said I didn't have to go anywhere that I was welcome and that you promised to take care of me until I was eighteen, and here I am eighteen and proud. I'm proud to call you my Dad

and I'm proud to Call Phil my Daddy square. You mean so much to me, I love you so much. I just have one request, *I look a Colt and Elena* I need some brothers and sisters," I finished my speech, making everyone laugh at the end but I was crying/laughing, it was such a happy day.

I walked over to Colt and Elena earning a hug from both of them.

"Phil, I know you have something," The voice at the stand said.

"Colt, wow where do I even begin? You are my best friend, ever like I mean ever, we've been through a lot together, I mean we raised a sixteen year old together, with a million homosexual jokes on that path," He joked.

"But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you, Elena you got yourself a great guy and Colt you've got yourself a great girl. I love you guys," He finished up and sat down. We listened to speeches from Everybody, then Elena and Colt said they had something to say.

"Okay so before we start we want to thank EVERYBODY who helped us plan this, and we want to thank everybody who came today to celebrate with us," Elena started.

"Mom, Dad thank you for coming, and for you know raising me," Colt said, making me laugh, I was still teary eye'd, Phil pulled me into a side hug.

"Dad, I love you thank you for walking me down the aisle, its sad that mom can't be here today but I can feel her presence," Elena said.

"Phil and Lexi, thank you for coming, Phil, I love you like a brother, everything you've done has meant so much," Colt said.

"Jenna, Ally and June thank you for being my Bridesmaids and maid of honour it means a lot, you girls were my best friends growing up and you are now, I love you's," she smiled thorugh her teary eye's.

"John, Adam and Phil thank you for being my grooms men and Best Man," Colt nodded to them.

"My Flower girls Aleigha and Alanna thank you for being apart of my wedding," Elena brought a Kleenex to her eye's.

"Haelah and Zack, Haelah thank you for being my Maid of Honour," he said making everyone laugh. "You guy's are next, and we wish you luck," Colt raised a glass.

"To Everybody who helped and who came today," We all clincked glasses and cheered.

It was time for the Bride and Groom Dance, They danced to Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. It was beautiful.

Everybody took pictures of them, it was gorgeous.

"The father daughter Dance," The Dj said after that dance.

Elena and her Dad started, "Come here," I grabbed both of them by the hand. They each had a hand around my waist, and an arm around each others shoulders, and I put my hand on each of their shoulders.

"We made it work," I said to them making them chuckle.

It was time for the Mother Son Dance, So Colt Danced with his Mom and whoever else was mother son danced.

"May I have this dance?" Zack asked after abou an hour of fast songs.

"You may," I said.

We made our way to the dance floor, "You look beautiful tonight," He told me.

"You don't look too shabby either," I smirked.

"You are a beautiful Fiance, I can't wait until April," he said.

"Me neither," I rested my head on his chest.


	41. I love when it's all too much

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

January 4th.

"We need to pick colours Zack," I said as I fixed up his bronzer in the make – up area.

"Well what colour do you want?" He asked me.

"Yellow," I replied.

"Yellow and Purple it is then," He told me.

"What kind of purple though?" I asked him.

"Which ever purple your heart desires," he said.

"You're all done," I said finishing up.

"Thank you, oh and I think we need to buy a house," Zack said.

"A house? I have a house," I said.

"No Like our OWN house, you can't live with your Dad the rest of your life," He told me.

"you're right, well where?" I asked.

"There's a place in Chicago… well a bit on the outscirts, it's huge, and I think you'll like the add on," he said.

"The add on?" I asked moving to work on Eve's hair.

"It's a surprise I'll show you when we go visit Colt and Elena next week," he said.

"Ok bye love you good luck tonight," I pecked his lips and he walked off.

"You guy's are so cute," She noted.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, she was one of the Diva's I actually liked.

"I'm baaack!" I called into the house as me and Zack dropped our bags.

"In here," Elena called from the kitchen.

"Hi!" I squeazed her into a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Cotl kissed my cheek.

"I have big news!" Elena said.

"She's telling everybody, she stopped a random ass person in the super market to tell them she can't contain her self," Colt rolled his eye's.

"I'm pregnant," Elena hugged me tight.

"Congrats!" I said.

"Thank you!" She said giddy.

"I'm going to have a sister!" I exclaimed.

"Or a brother," Colt said breaking from his conversation with Zack.

"yeah , yeah, Okay you guys we'll be right back Zack has to show me a house," I said grabbing my purse.

" A house?" Colt said.

"A house?" Elena asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh my-" I couldn't I didn't know what to say.

The house was beautiful, I wasn't too big and it wasn't too small.

"before I show you the inside," he opened the gate and brought me to the back yard, where there was a big red barn.

"You want to raise horses now?" I asked.

"Go inside," he said.

I opened the door to reveal the most beautiful Dance Studio I have ever seen in my life.

It was classy white, with wooden floors, and there was stairs on the side leading to an upstairs viewing area.

"Zack," I said and started tearing up.

"This would be your office," He brought me over to the back after we took off our shoes, to a beautiful office space.

"Wait, why are my picture frames from my room in here?" I asked looking at the pictures from Phil's wedding (We hated AJ, but I loved the pictures of me and Phil and Colt and Kofi) and Colt's wedding pictures I had put in my room, and my picture of Ryder and his Lesbian mothers.

"I already bought the place, I knew how much you wanted to be a dance instructor, I know you saved up enough money to get your level one at DMA, this is all your's and the house is ours," Zack told me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked him,

"A few times, yes," he winked.

When I turned around to go back into the house I realized the was an in ground pool and a beautiful patio, with a hammock, and a beautiful out door set.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," I said as we enetered the house.

The kitchen was all stainless steal, and had hints of yellow and red everywhere, the dinning table was modern set up like a booth.

The living room had all modern furniture and a HUGE TV.

There was a bathroom on the first floor that had beautiful cream and pink colours.

We went upstairs to see another bathroom that had nice dark green walls, three guest bedrooms and then the master bedroom.

It was the most amazing room in the house and it had a walk in closet.

"I love everything about this house," I told him.

"I'm so glad you do," He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Moving day in the Cabana room!" I said a few days after we had told everybody about the house Zack had bought for us.

I packed all my books, all my dance stuff, all my everything and brought it all to the new house.

We were going to have a house warming party tonight, even Phil and Lexi were coming, they were buying a house of their own shortly.

"Okay, we need to pick your Bridesmaids," The wedding planner told me as we sat in my bran new Kitchen.

"Kelly and Katherine," I replied.

"Okay and who are Zacks groomsmen?" She asked me.

"Dolph and Cena," I replied.

"Okay, now Flower girls?" She asked me.

"Just Alanna, Randy's daughter," I said imagining how cute she'll be in her dress.

"Where are you having it" She asked me.

"The church down the street, and then the reception is going to be wherever you suggest that sin't too expensive I can only spend 15 000 on this wedding," I said thinking of the money I earned from my mom.

"Okay, now your colours and purple and yellow correct?" She said.

"Yupp," I smiled.

"Have you sent out invitations yet?" She asked me.

"Yes, both of our familys aren't very big but we are inviting most of our friends from the Roster, which isn't lot's either there's only going to be about a hundred or so people at the wedding," I said.

"Table errangements?" She asked.

"Colt, Elena, Phil, Lexi and Colt's parents and Chalene at one," I said.

"Okay next," She said.

"Randy, Sam, Alanna, Kofi and Eve, at the next one," I said.

"Zacks Mom and Dad and Brothers at the other," I continued.

"Chiapeta, Big O, with Ron and Evan at another," I said.

I continued placing Zacks family in different places and we were done.

**Review my love monkeys.**


	42. 5 am, turn the radio up

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

_**February!**_

"Guess who signed up to get her DMA level one this summer!" i said walking into my new house.

"You?" Zack guessed.

We were at home for three more hours we were headed to Milwauke to our jobs until after Wrestle mania.

We were getting married April 21st, and we were both off until May 1st.

"Yes Siree, I will be giving my two week notice the end of May and the course starts June 11th, until July 11th, and I will be living in New York for a month," I explained my plans.

"I'm so happy for you," He hugged me.

"I'm glad, did you finish packing for the road?" I asked him.

"Yupp, are you staying in a hotel room with me or on Phil's bus?" He asked.

"With you, Lexi's been on the road with Phil since August working from the bus, the only time she leaves is when she has an appointment," I explained.

"WOO WOO WOO!" He fist pumped.

"You're a nerd," I rolled my eye's.

"I try," He smiled.

"I bought some stuff to decorate the studio," I said pointing at the baby pink fabric roll.

"What are you doing with those?" He asked me.

"Well I'm going to drape it around the studio from the ceiling, well I'm not I called a Handy man to come when we come back, and I hired a painter to come paint Ballet shoes all over one side of the studio, then I want them to draw like a hip hop girl on the other side, and I want song lyrics written ALL over," i said.

"Can one be Back Street Boys?" He asked me.

"No." I replied automatically.

"Why not?" He asked acting hurt.

"because I already have songs in mind, plus I think I'm only putting them on one wall," I shrugged.

"You hurt my feelings," he said mockingly.

"But you love me," I kissed him.

"Well what songs are you putting up?" He asked.

"Born this way, by Lady gaga, Perfect by Pink the clean one and I don't know what else," I replied.

"I can get lyrics printed in whatever font you wont then they just stick it to the wall," He told me.

"On a website?" I asked him.

"Yeah, then we order it and then we stick it up," He told me.

"Sounds good," I said.

We left to get on our plane and then we got to the arena for smack down tonight.

I did the Hair for the Diva's and Zacks bronzer and then I went to Visit Daddy Square and Lexi.

I swear when Phil and Lexi get married I'll be calling her Momma Square.

Rigth now I still just call Elena 'Elena' but I was thinking of calling her Momma E.

I should get on that.

"Phil you are my Fatha," I said in a darth vader voice entering the bus doing my darth vader voice.

"Haelah this is why I love you," He said in HIS darth vader voice.

"You're both nerds," Lexi teased.

"We try," We both shrugged at the same time.

"How are the wedding plans going?" lexi asked getting up to get a drink and I sat on Phil's lap.

"AMAZING!" I said excitedly.

"Okay Haelah You might only be 120 pounds but ah you can't jump on my lap like that I'm almost thirty five I'm getting old," He commented.

"Je t'aime," I kissed his cheek and sat on the chouch oppostie of him and Lexi.

"So what are you two up to lately?" I asked them.

"nothing really just being Champion and All," Phil shrugged.

"My sister's having a baby," Lexi shrugged.

"You guys have exciting lives," I laughed.

"How about you?" Lexi asked me.

"I got signed up for my DMA level one this summer, so I'm quiting my job in May, and I leave fro new York in June and I come back in July, I can't wait to open my studio in September," I said giddy.

"Thats amazing!" The said together.

"I know, I just hope I can make it through the month without my knee injury popping up," I said.

"I hope so too, and if anything you are only nineteen you can come back to doing make-up I'm sure or you can even go to college," he encouraged me.

"With what money? Zack and I are getting married in April and all my money is going to the wedding and to DMA and to my apartment and shit in New York for a month," I replied.

"Zacks well off I'm sure, and I have money I am your Daddy Square," He said.

"I wont take money from anybody," I told him sternly.

APRIL 21st.

"You ready kid?" Phil asked me as we stood behind the door to the chapel part of the church.

"As Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

I watched Katherine and Dolph walk down the aisle. Then Kelly and Cena.

Alanna threw flowers at everybody it was adorable.

"You look beautiful," Colt whispered as each of them stood at my side, I walked with my arms wrapped in theirs.

They gave me away, and I barely concentrated on the ceremony, I jsut kept looking at Zack.

"I do," I whispered.

"I do," i heard Zack say, I felt joy fill me.

"You may now Kiss the bride," The priest said.

I kissed Zack so passionatley.

"I love you," I whispered when we broke apart.

Me and the Wedding party sat up infront of the crowd of people.

We ate our supper and started speeches.

"First the fathers of the bride," Zacks Aunt led the speeches for us.

"Where do we even start?" Phil asked Colt. "Well, we have no embarassing baby stories or growing up picking her nose stories, but we adopted her when she was sixteen," Colt said.

"I'll admit to being on the fence about that, I mean we picked a kid up off the street, we came a long way, and I'll say I've never met such a beautiful, intelligent young lady who can still be all those things and curse like a truck driver," Phil said making me chuckle with tears still forming in my eye's.

"Curse liek a truck driver yes but so do we, Haelah we are so proud of the young woman you have become today, you are so special to our hearts we wouldn't trade your for the world," Colt said, he was getting sappy now.

'We love you sweetie," They both said at the same time putting the mic down.

"I love you too," i blew kisses at them.

"Miss and Mister Ryder?" Zacks Aunt Linda called them up.

They said their part, they had a shit ton of embarassing stories about Zack.

Finally, Zack and I went over to where we could say our part.

"How can somebody follow up to all of those?" I chuckled.

"Well, we want to say a huge thank you to everyone who helped Plan and set up," Zack started.

"Everybody who is here, friend and family, thank you," I said.

"John, Dolph thank you for being apart of the bridal party." Zack said.

"Kelly and Katherine I appreciate you guys thank you for being bridesmaids," I said.

"Alanna thank you for being a flower girl," Zack smiled at the little girl who ran from her daddy lap to hug us, I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"Daddy, Daddy Square thank you for just being in my life, Lexi and Elena you guys have an handful," I winked looking at the four month pregnant Mommy E.

We finished and went back to our seats, I took Elena with me putting her on my lap.

"Lee Lee you my favowite," Alanna told me.

"Well thank you sweetie," I said smiling and kissed her cheek.

We started talking and such when it was time for the first dance.

"Everybody we are having two father daughter Dance's, just a heads up for later!" I said into the mic.

We danced to just the way you are by bruno mars, very untraditional and fast paced but we danced slowly to it.

"I tell her every day, even though she does MY make up before I go on," Zack winked as we twirled around the dance floor.

"I woudn't if I didn't have to, you're amazing just the way you are," i sang along to the last part.

"We are the cheesiest people ever," he joked.

"Thats why we're together," I smiled and kissed him, cameras flashed everywhere.

"Her eye's," He sang with the song.

"When i complement HIM he wont beleive me," I winked.

"He knows how sexy he is he dosent need complements," He said jokingly.

The song ended and we parted sadly.

"Father daughter Dance one," The DJ said.

Colt and I danced to it will rain by bruno mars.

"Thank you for everything," I said as i rested my head on his chest.

"It's what I'm here for," He told me.

Finally it was time for me to dance with Phil.

"Oh god look at us, cutest ones here," Phil winked at me twirling me around to Skinny Love by Birdy.

"Definetly, this song doesn't make any sense," i said finally after listening to the music.

"I think, we could interpret it to how you felt before Colt and I saved you," He replied.

"Okay," I said.

"And I'm so glad you did," I said finally.

"We're glad we did too," He agreed.

We finished the night amazingly.

I had an amazing Night and morning with Zack.

We couldn't go on our honey moon yet we had to do pictures the next day, because we couldn't do it that night.

We were going toa field in our wedding outfits.

"Ready?" The photographer asked handing Zack, Phil and Colt a bucket of purple and Yellow and Pink paint.

"yes," I said, I saw the smirk on Phils face and the laughter between Zack and Colt.

"3, 2 , 1" The photographer said and before you knew it, Paint as being thrown at me and my dress.

"AH!" I squealed.

"I gto great pictures!" The photogrpaher rejoiced.

"Zack, i want you to get int here now and chase her with the bucket," He told him, we ran away for a minute and came back.

He got one fo me hugging Colt, then Phil then Zack.

"Alanna come here sweetie!" I called, she was in her flower girl outfit and couldn't wait to get dirty.

"Here," i handed her a bucket of yellow paint, it wasn;t toxic so if she got some on her faace and lips she would be fine.

"3, 2, 1" The photgrapaher said.

She dumped the bucket on her head, making me fall over in laughter.

"She jumped on me hugging me when i was still on the ground.

"Like that Lee Lee?" She asked me giggling.

"Just liek that!" I said happily.

We got a picture of me getting ready to throw paint at my bridesmaids, then a picture of the paint hitting Kelly and Katherine and tehn them drenched in paint. We did the same with Zack and his best men.

I was glad we got good pictures before this.

We gto a group picture fo us covered in paint, then we were done.

**Review my lovely ducklings.**


	43. Where's the rock and roll?

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

JULY!

"I'm baaack!" I called into an empty house. I just got back from DMA earning my certificate that I couldn't wait to hang in my studio.

I seen my wedding pictures delivered sitting on the kitchen table.

I looked through them pleased with how they turned out.

I grabbed the frames I had already picked out.

I put on of mine and Zacks first Dance in the living room, and set one aside for my studio.

The one of me and Colt dancing went in the living room as well and one in the studio, same with the one of me and Phil.

The nice one of teh wedding Party was going in the dinning room on the wall and in the studio.

The bridal party picture with us full of paint went on the wall going up the stairs.

The picture of the Boys throwing paint at me went in the Living room but it was a bigger one on the wall.

I put the one of me and Alanna on the ground, in the studio also.

I had whole wall on the way to my studio devoted to those pictures I mentiond, also had the bigger ones from Phil's wedding he didn't want but I still liked hangign up (None with AJ or her family or bridal party) I had ones from Colt's wedding and my birthdya last year.

I mailed Randy his of Alanna and me and when she poured the paint on herself.

"A day in the life," I said finally relaxing, I knew it wasnt done because I had to finishing draping the cloth from the ceiling in the studio, putting up the stereo's, setting up the TV in the corner, fixing it up, set up my office for sign ups on September 1st.

I even set up a cute little waiting room upstairs in the viewing area where they can wait for their class/

**I'm home, still working in the studio though, I just planned my classes, and The painter is coming tomorrow to paint teh Ballet shoes and teh three girls on the other wall.**

**-Haelah Ryder**

**WOO WOO WOO**

**-Zack**

**Congrats!**

**-DS**

**You're home?**

**-Dad**

I replied them all and tehn i went for a nap.

I was going to another Dance course next week since my knee was almost 100% now. This course was week long for hip hop, then I had another one, Hip hop and Jazz, then I had one more Tap and contemporary.

I was going to be taking courses like this the rest of the year.

When I woke up I went downstairs and grabbed my lap top to bring it to my office to finish the schedual.

Schedual:

Monday: Ballet:(6yrs-7yrs) : 4-5

Ballet: (Recreational) : 5-6

Ballet:(Competitive) : 6-730

Ballet:(Teens) : 730-9

Tuesday: Hip Hop (6yrs-7yrs) :4-5

Hip Hop:(Recreational) : 5-6

Hip Hop:(Competitive) : 6-745

Hip Hop:(Teens) : 8-9

Wednesday: Contemporary: 6yrs-7yrs) : 4-5

Contemporary:(Recreational) : 5-6

Contemporary:(Competitive) : 6-745

Contemporary:(Teens) : 8-9

Thursday: Tap/Jazz:(6yrs-7yrs) : 4-5

Tap/ Jazz:(Recreational) : 5-6

Tap/ Jazz (Competitive) : 630-830

Tap/ Jazz:(Teens) : 830-930

Friday: Musical theater (6yrs-7yrs) : 430-515

Musical Theater (Recreational) : 530-615

Musical Theater (Competitive) : 630-7:15

Musical tehater (Teens) : 7:30-815

That took a long effing time.

I really hope I have a good sign up weekend, I hope I can fill these classes, I had posters all over town.

I put a please take off Shoes, just before the studio started, and i had set up bean bag chairs everywhere for parents and children.

Today I was auditioning people to teach at my school.

I had a line up of ten people five girls and five boys, I also needed to see their qualifications.

It started.

"I love your pictures on the wall," My first girl commented.

"Thank you, my Name is Haelah Ryder, are you Ava?" I asked her, she had long blonde hair and peircing green eye's.

I shook her hand.

"You have a beautiful ring, but you must be too young to be married," She mused.

"I'm turning twenty in September and Yes I am married,

"Lovely, here is my resumer," She handed me a portfolio, it had pictures of her doing ballet and how flexible she was.

"You're a level high then me at DMA," I smiled at her.

"Oh," She giggled nervously.

"And you are twenty five, and where have you taught before?" i asked her.

"Here and there at different schools, I have two employers listed for you to call," She informed me.

"Thank you, now I'm jsut going to ask you to come with me," I said politley I brought her to the studio part.

Everybody else I was interviewing was in the viewing area up top.

"What do you specialize in?" I asked.

"Ballet and Contemporary," She said.

"OKay," I pulled up a ballet bar for her.

I had her show me simple moves and I liked her.

I did this with everybody else I interviewed, I had a long day of calling employers satisfied and un satisfied.

PHIL POV

"Hey can I talk to you?" Stephanie called me into her writing office.

"Yeah whats up?" I asked.

"We are giving you a new story line," She told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are going to feud with Steve Austin," She told me.

"he;s coming back?" I asked schocked.

"Wrestle Mania 32 yes," She responded.

"Cool, when do we start?" I asked her.

"Tonight," I heard the voice of my hero behind me.

"Steve," I shook his hand, we had met before and done promo's together before.

"Phil, how the kid?" he asked.

"great," I responded.

"Okay guy's here are your scripts and have fun," She handed them to us.

"Thanks," We went to leave.

"Punk!" She called me back in.

"yeah" I went back in.

"Ask Haelah if she wants to come by for a story line, I have an idea i want to pitch," She said.

"What's the idea?" I asked sitting down infront of her.

"I know her and Zack are married but I want you to cut a promo saying that nobody is good enough for your little girl unless they can beat the four people, you have ligned up or him," She told me.

"Thats a really good idea, when do you want to do it?" I asked.

"As soon as Haelah is available for four Monday's in a row," SHe told me.

"Give her a call, but do it on this number," i wrote down the number on a pad of paper.

"Thast her new studio number," I told her.

"Thanks Phil." She waved me out.

August 28th:

COLT POV

"My water just broke," Elena told me.

"Fuck shit," I grabbed our bags and put her in the car.

I got us to the hospital and we got a room.

"Haelah it's Dad, Elena's in labour," I gave her our room number and everything she said she would be there as soon as she could.

"When this is over you are NEVER touching me again!" Elena cursed me out.

Elena got there but Phil was too far away to make it in time and couldn't leave work. Elena's Dad showed up and in about four hours she delivered our Baby -

**Review to find out what she had!**

**I apologize for the short ass chapter.**


	44. Party crasher, panty snatcher

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

COLT POV

Elena got there but Phil was too far away to make it in time and couldn't leave work. Elena's Dad showed up and in about four hours she delivered our Baby Boy.

"Christopher," Elena breathed seeing her baby.

"Beautiful name," Haelah told us.

HAELAH POV

It was the last day of Elena being in the hospital, and I had a baby brother named Jake, I was extatic.

Today was also the day I picked who i was hiring.

I was going to pick a girl and a boy, Ava the pretty blonde was going to be teaching my ballet classes and two of my Contemporary classes, My competitve one and my 6-7 yrs one.

I was also picking Hunter he would be teaching all of my hip hop classes.

I also needed somebody to teach two of my Tap and Jazz classes so I picked Hannah, a lovely gril who was twenty three and so polite and nice.

I had call all three of them to the studio today.

"HI guys, make yourself comfortable," I said pointing to the three chairs in my office.

"So here are your scheduals, I will be paying twelve dollars an hour until Christmas and then twenty after christmas until June," I told them.

"Thats awesome thank you," Ava said.

"but the raise only happens depending on how many kids we get signed up this weekend," I told them, which they agreed was fair.

RING RING RING.

"Excuse me sorry," I said picking up my phone.

"Little Ballerina's Haelah Ryder speaking," I asnwered the phone.

"Hey Haelah it's Stephanie," She said.

"Oh my goodness I haven't talked to you in forever how can I help you?" I asked.

The three of them walked out of my office leaving the door open I could see them looking at my hall wya full of pictures.

"Well I was wondering if you'd be up to doing a month Long storyline on Raw," She said.

"Well I would but I have a studio now and I probably couldn't do it until i could trust my teachers, and I would only be able to fly in possibly Sunday and take a super early flight tuesday," i told her, I was giddy I missed RAW so much!

"Of course how does November sound? I can't wait to pitch my idea to you!" She told me.

"November sounds great, I can take a weekend sometime ina few weeks and come see you," I told her.

"OKay, well I'll call you back to schedual, have a good rest of your day," She said.

"Bye steph," I smiled into the receiver.

"Haelah who are these guys? They show up everywhere, your brothers?" Hunter asked me.

"Those are her Lovely un gay Dad's," I heard Zacks voice.

"Zack!" I ran out of my office and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

I kissed him hard.

I heard a cough.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"But Yeah that's Phil and Colt, and thats Colt's wife Elena and that's Phils grilfriend Lexi," I pointed at the picture.

They all looked at me confused.

"It's a story for another time, you guys are free to go now," I said, hugging them each good bye.

"I missed you so much!" I kissed Zack some more.

"I missed you too," He kissed me back.

We went back into the house and showed how much we missed each other.

COLT POV

"Come here little man," I gently picked up Christopher.

"Support his head," Elena croaked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I told her putting him in his car seat.

We were off to go home, Haelah had given up her old room to her new little brother, and we painted it blue and yellow, it was decked out to the max.

PHIL POV

**Haelah said yes! It will start in November!**

**-Stephanie**

**1) how'd you get my cell number? 2) Thats great!**

**-Punk**

**Shit goes around**

**-Stephanie**

I walked over to the gorilla cage givng the trusty sound guy my cell.

*Monday Night Raw*

"AUSTIN!" I yelled into the mic walking down the ramp to Raw.

"What the hell do you want Punk!" He yelled back into his mic, I had interrupted his promo as planned.

"I heard you want my belt, you think you can just waltz in here drunk as all hell and just take it," I groweld at him.

"A BEER is not drunk, and I don't think I KNOW!" He yelled.

"We'll see," I nodded to him.

"You want a beer? I got some out back," He told me.

"STRAIGHT EDGE! DO you have such a bad memory you forget Steve?" i asked him angry.

"Get the hell out of my ring!" He yelled in my face.

"BOYS BOYS!" Stephanie, the GM of Raw came out.

(A/N I made her the gm because well... she shoudl be now but she isn't)

"What!" We both groweld into our mics at the same time.

"You both have a match later tonight, main event," She said into her mic then left.

*End*

HAELAH POV

Sign up day, I had Zack hiding in the house incase someebody recognised him and shit hit the fan.

After a day of sign up my totals were:

Kids (6-7) 20 (10 were doing 2 times a week everyone else(10) was 5)

Rec 18 (1 was doing once a week, 2 were going 4 times a week and 15 were doing 5)

Comp 20 (All were doing 5 times a week it was mandatory)

Teens: 19 ( 10 are doing 3 times a week and the nine were doing five)

That was a month, most of the classes had atleast 10 kids in it. I had 77 kids.

I was making fifty six thousand in a school year, and my emplyees were making 7104$ all together.

"Zacky poo," I said coming into the house for the first time today.

"Lee lee!" He called back.

"Let's go visit My little brother Christopher," I said.

"But I came down to be with you," He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Speakiing of coming down," I said.

"I like the sounds of this," He smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! You and I have a story line with Phil in November," i said.

"Whats it about?" he asked.

"I don't knwo yet but we'll find out sometime next week, well i will anyway you'll find out when you go back," I said.

"As for right now," he lifted me up onto the counter top.

"I like where this is headed," I pulled his lips to mine.

COLT POV

"Your sister is coming to see you today you need to look good," I said in my baby voice as I dressed Christopher in a cute onesy.

"You talk to him like that more then I do," Elena said coming into view.

"Well he's like four day's old," I said back.

i heard the door open adn I care full brought Chris downstairs.

"Awww!" haelah said when she saw him.

"I know how cute do I look!" I said.

"Not you hand me my brother," She exclaimed.

"Harsh," i carefully handed her Chris.

"He's going to be a wrestler," She said automatically.

"No," Elena said waddling down the stairs.

"Why not?" Colt exclaimed harshly.

"Woah Woah guys you have eighteen years to think about that, he's only four days old and still can't see past blac and white," I replied.

"He's going to have your dark hair," Elena nodded to Colt.

"He has your blue eye's," Colt remarked.

This Kid, is going to have a fun life, i could tell, and I wasn't being sarcastic, I envied my brother.

i spent the after noon with them I had sent Zack grocerie shopping.

When he picked me up, he held Christopher for a long time calling him his little Broski buddie, it was amazing how good he was with kids.

I talked to Stephanie some more and learned about my story line and LOVING IT. I thought it was an amzing Idea, i just wanted to be back on RAW again.

"Oh and I heard you had a huge picture wall in your new studio so i took the liberty of sending some pictures from when, you were ring side with your Dad all summer," She told me.

"Thanks Steph!" I smiled. We finished our convo and hung up, sure enough a Fed Ex guy showed up with six 8x10's

One was Me entering the ring with Phil (They were all amazing quality by the way), Another one was Me on Jericho's shoulder, then there was one where I kissed Cody and Phil looked shocked and heart broken, There was one where I was smacking Cody in the face, and one where me Phil Held our hands up in victory.

I hung them up scattered on my picture wall with the others.

I was satisfied with the good job I had done.

The painter had jsut finished up the wall, I had asked her to add a boy dancer to the mural she had done with the three girls and a locker, she did me one better and added two, one in gangster clothes doing hip hop pose and a boy ballet dancer in a pique posistion.

I had just gotten my lyrics sent to me, so I was in the process of sitcking them up on the wall.

"Everything is ready for classes to star on Monday," i fell on a beanie bag chair.


	45. Raise your glass

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"OKay I'm going to let you go, I need to go to the studio, to ya know sit in my office and listen to the classes take place, it's the first day," I said to Colt over the receiver.

"Okay have fun sweet heart," He said and we hung up

I got dressed in jogging pants and a tank top and hoodie grabbed my lap top and went to open up the studio.

I sat in my office to the side incase parents had any questions for me.

"I'm here!" Ava came through my door.

"Hi Aves, you can put your stuff in your locker upstairs, I decorated it with each of your names on a locker," I told her looking up from my lap top.

"Thanks," She said and walked off.

I had also set up a box for the little girls to put their stuff covered in ballet stickers and princess stickers and I had set one up for the boys with wrestling stickers and hip hop stickers.

It was now four, and I heard the music start in the studio.

"Knock Knock," I seen what looked ot be a mother knock on my door.

"Hello, please come in," I said pointing to the chairs.

"Hi, thanks um I just wanted to say you have lovely pictures here," She smiled still standing in the door way.

"Thanks, my family means alot to me," I told her.

"Did you know you have a back door?" Colt came up behind me.

"Ah!" I jumped.

""You nearly gave me a heart attack," I said glowering at him.

"Sorry," He said shyly.

"I thought that was just a closet," I said.

"Hello there," Colt shook the womans hand.

"Hi," She gave hiim a warm smile.

"This is my Dad Colt," I introduced her.

"You look to young to be here Dad how old are you?" She asked shocked.

"Thirty six," He replied.

"You must have had her when you were fifteen," She commented.

"I actually had her when she was sisxteen," He told her making me laugh, but she didn't get it.

"I'm adopted, this is my first dad and the lovely gentalman in the wwe pictures with me with the lip ring is my other Dad," I explained, she looked taken aback.

"Completley heterosexual relationship I'm married and just had a baby with my wife," Colt said right away.

"I see, well that sounds great," She told us.

"Okay so what're you doing here anyway, besides scaring the shit out of me," I said turning to him after the mother left.

"When do you start RAW again? Elena keeps bugging me to ask you she wants to write it on the calendar," He rolled his eye's.

"November 7th, 14th, 21st, and then October 2nd iis out last one," I replied writtig it down on a sticky note then stuck it to his fore head.

"Thanks," He said taking it off.

"Did you see my new pictures Stephanie sent me?" I pointed outside to my picture wall.

"She sent you pictures?" He asked walking out of the office.

"These are really good stills," He commented.

"I knwo right!" I exclaimed.

"Alright I need to head out, I'm going to help set up the ring tonight," He told me.

"Okay, give Chris a hug for me, give a hug to Elena for me," I told him.

"What do I get?" He asked.

"A hug," i pulled him into me.

I watched him leave and then there was another knock on my door this time it was a man.

"Hi, how can i help you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Julianna's Dad, but I'm actually a really big wrestling fan and I just wanted to let youknow how good you did that one time you were on," He told me.

"Wow thank you I'm flattered," I said.

"Is Punk really your Dad?" He asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"So who's your Mom?" He asked me.

"Some drunk, I'm adopted," I told him.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"It's a VERY long story and your daughters class is almost over," I said politley.

"Okay, have a good day," He nodded and left.

NOVEMBER 7th

"She's here," I said in my creepy voice entering Phil's locker room.

"You are too good at that, its dusturbing," He noted grabbing a banana from his fridge.

"Hi, Haelah my favourite kid who I love so much," I said in my man voice.

"Hi Haelah my favourite kid who creeps the hell out of me," He winked pulling me into a hug.

"You ready fro tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course, we are on first," He said.

"fifteen minutes I just came from hair and make-up," i told him.

"You look good, where's your husband?" he asked me.

"I just got here from his locker room I haven't seen him, I'll see him in the gorilla posistion," i shrugged.

*Monday Night Raw*

CULT OF PERSONALITY

Phil and I walked out and I gto major cheers from the crowd, I walked down the ramo behidn him after he did his it's Clobbering time.

"You all remember my daughter Haelah," He pointed to me as he talked, cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Well then as you all might know she has a boyfriend Zack Ryder!" Phil said into the mic, we werent making him my husband... yet.

WOO WOO WOO

Ohhhh Radiooo telll me everything you know

Zack ran down the ramp, "Hey Bro," He did his nod and did his manly duck face standing beside Phil.

"Zack," Phil nodded.

"Hey Babe," I said pulling Zack in for a kiss, making the crowd erupt in cheers.

"As I was saying!" Phil said into his mic, us breaking apart.

"No guy is good enough for my little girl unless they can beat the four guy's I gave ligned up for him," Phil said, him and Zack were standing very close.

"Bring it, Bro!" Zack said.

"I will, Bro," Phil said mockingly at the end.

"I do not see this ending well," I said into my mic, trying to break them apart.

"If he doesnt beat these four guys, you guys will break up," He said into the mic.

"Thats not fair!" I yelled standing head to chin looking up at Phil pissed.

"It's fair because I'm your Dad and you'll do as I say!" He told me sternly.

I backed up and looked at the both of them. "Zack will kick anybodys ass! I beleive in him!" I said standing beside my husband.

"For your sake he better be, he has four weeks to beat four people," he told me.

"bring it," Zack and I said at the same time.

*end*

"I forgot how much fun it was to be out there!" I exclaimed getting backstage.

"You did awesome!" the guys said.

"So did you guys!" i said high fiving them both.

I got to my hotel room then got on a four AM flight to get back to chicago.

"I'm exhausted," I flung myself on my bed as soon as i got home, i was greatful I didn;t have to teach today.

I had a musical theater course this Saturay i was excited for.

FRIDAY November 11th.

"Okay guy's hello!" I said to my Teens class.

"HI Miss Haelah!" They said unusion, I had them do a warm up then I had them get started on their dance.

"Anything you can do i can do better!" I said to my class.

"That is the song we are doing," I told them.

"How are we going about this?" The only boy in my class asked.

I choreogrpahed their spots for the first four counts of eight, and we started the dance.

_NOVMBER 14_

*Monday Night Raw*

"Zack Ryder meet your first apponent! Sheamus!" Punk called from the ring introducing The great White, I stood beside Phil.

Sheamus entered and played the part well of attempting to scare the hell out of Zack.

"GO HONEY!" I cheered as I watched teh boys wrestle.

A good fifteen minutes later Zack had pinned Sheamus.

"WOO WOO WOO!" he fist pumped in the ring, "That's my boy!" I cheered running into th ering to hold up his hand.

"See, thats how its done!" i said directly into the mic at Phil.

Zack had decided he was doing his second match tonight also.

It was teh last match of the night, Phil and I walked out and I sat witht eh ring announcers this time.

'Zack Ryder meet your apponent, Randy Orton!" Phil challeneged into the microphone.

When the match started, teh questions started.

"So do you think he can do it?" Cole scoffed.

"Watch yourself, my baby can do anything!" I said standing up to yell at the ref, then sat back down.

"He beat him!" I cheered running into the ring prou dof my husband.

'Woo woo woo!" We both fist pumped.

November 21st!

Zack was fighting Kofi kingston tonight.

*Backstage Raw promo*

"Hey Honey," I walked into Zacks locker room and sat beside him on the couch.

"Hey babe," He kissed me.

"You're going to win against Kofi tonight I can feel it!" I told him encouragingly.

"No doubt about it! I even bought new Tan lotion jsut for tonight," He told me.

"Just don't get it on me later," i sad suggextively and walked out.

*Monday nigth Raw*

Zack and kofi had a ten minute match, Zack winning it was amazing I was prou dof him even if it was scripted.

October 2nd

*Monday nigth Raw*

I walked down the ramp with Phil in a Zack ryder shirt and purple heels, and cute shorts.

His final match tonight was against Daniel Bryan. Ew.

Their match wasn't looking too good... Zack was almost losing, and Phil looked triumphant..

"Oh no," i mouthed.

**Here you guys go chapter 45... I'm dissapointed I updated with NINE CHAPTERS and only 2 reviews? : (**


	46. dirty little freaks

**Disclaimer: I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

"Oh no," i mouthed.

Zack got hit really hard and I thought he was done but he kicked out and won.

I celebrated with Zack until Phil came into the ring, I went to the side and watched as tehy stared each other down,

"Zack," Phil said.

It was an intense silence.

"You and Haelah have my blessing," Phil said finally and we cheered.

February 1st.

"Zack hun, I have to go teach a class," I moaned into him. I had my Jazz / Tap class in half an hour, I had been doing TONS of courses since September, almost every weekend.

"We have time," He said kissing my neck, his hands roamed all over my body.

"Half an hour," I moaned out.

"That's like enough times for us to do it three times," He replied, making me laugh.

"Zaack!" I cried out when he continued to kiss my neck.

"Haelah," He said going back to my lips, shutting me up.

My alarm started going off.

"Zack, seriously we can do this later," I said trying to get up.

"I haven't seen you since Christmas," He said letting me up.

"You can see me in two and a half hours," I said.

"I'm coming to observe your class," He told me.

"Why?" I asked walking outside to go to the barn he followed closely behind.

"Because If I don't , i wont be able to wait," He said opening the door for me.

"Please take a seat," i said, a little grossed out putting a beanie bag chair in the corner at the front for him.

"I knew that would work," He said sitting down and pulling out his phone.

All my Teens showed up, all girls fifteen of them for the jazz Tap class.

I was wearing what most of my dancers wore, a cut off shirt over a body suit and tights, some of them wore a baggy shirt and pants or tights and a HUGE shirt.

"Ladies, this is my Husband Zack, he will be in here today because he has nothign better to do, as long as thats okay with you guys," I told them.

"Sure," Most of them shrugged and threw their bags off to the side.

I did their class then we did the competitive class, when everybody left Zack threw me over his shoulder.

"Whata re you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm not letting yuo leave this time," he brought me into the huse and brought us into our room.

"I wish it was like this all the time," I commented.

"Mhmm," He mumbled into me.

I had to tell him tomorrow.

"Zack," I said the next morning as I drank de caf coffee in the kitchen.

"Yeah," He grabbed a bagel and sat beside me.

"We need to talk," I said grabbing my nap kin, with somethin very special hiding in it.

"What's up?" He asked me.

I handed him the nap kin which revealed a positive pregnancy test.

"You are- but and you and last and oh," He spat out.

"I know.. I know I had a miscarrage last time I was pregnant but I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow to do everything I can to make sure I keep this baby," I told him taking his hands in mine.

"I'm so happy!" He kissed me.

"I'm glad," I told him.

When I told Colt and Phil, well that was interesting, both of them were happy for me but flipped shit at the same time, I never laughed so hard in my life.

Elena and Lexi were extatic, and I took Christophers tiny smile as happy for me.

April 21st.

"Happy one year anniversary!" I said showing up i Zacks hotel room.

"Haelah!" He pulled me into him

"I'm so glad I can be here," I kissed him.

"Let me talk to him!" Zack said right away.

"Seriosously?"I laughed laying down on the bed, he climbed in beside me and started rubbing my stomach.

"Hi Nolton," Zack said to my stomach.

"How do you know it's not a Carmella," I asked.

"I can feel it in my gut, this is a little Nolton," He said definetly.

"We'll find out in June," I replied.

"WEll then in September we'll get to see our baby," He said happily.

August 34th.

"You're almost one now!" I said picking up Christopher.

"Lee Lee!" He giggled.

I was huge now eight months, I found out I was having a baby Boy, Nolton.

Zack and I set up one of the rooms, with a wrestling Ring crib, it was ADORABLE!

"He has Zacks Nose," Elena said looking at the sonogram.

"He'll coem out fist pumping, I have to have a C section on the 2nd," I told her.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I'm not pushing anything out of my vagina," I said making her laugh.

"Good call," She agreed with me.

"Speaking of Baby's, am I getting another brother or sister soon?" I asked her.

"Well..." She gave me a sly smile.

"NO way!" I gasped.

"I'm due in April," She said.

"Oh my goodness!" I huged her and congratualted her.

"Thanks, Colt and I are excited especially since it's twins," She told me, I almost passed out.

"Holy shit!" i exclaimed.

"Shit," Christopher mimicked me.

"No Bad," I scolded him.

"Yupp, twins we're glad Phil and Lexi bought a house down the street we need the extra room," She told me.

"No kidding!" I laughed.

PHIL POV

"We need to talk," Lexi told me as we sat on the bus.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"I Love you, we've been together for almost two years, I don't want to rush anything but I want to know that we will be together forever," She told me.

"You want to get married," I said realising what she was getting at.

"Yes, but I understand because of everything you've been through if you don't want to, you know what never mind this is stupid," She got up, but I grabbed her hands.

I got down on my knee still holding her hands.

"Alexis Elizabeth Carling, I may not have a ring right now but we can go pick one out tomorrow, I love you , I've loved you since that day on the plane and your sister told me that you were going to marry me one day. I want to be yours forever, and I want you to be mine, please Marry me," I said, and she had tears rolling down her face.

She shook her head yes and pulled me into her hugging me. tight.

**Next chapter is last!**


	47. LAST CHAPTER

**Last Chapter Everybody.**

**Disclaimer:****I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**I HAVE ALL OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Username: mariahhappyPants**

**Mt Tumblr (full of punk yumminess) : Once you go punk theres no other .com (NO SPACES OR BRACETS)**

**I realize I haven't done shout outs in a while and I apologize for that, I just keep forgetting sorry, doesn't mean I love you any less! Muah!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**I actually LOVE all your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Summary: Haelah is hitch hiking because she has nowhere to go, she needs to be taken to the homeless shelter.. what happens when Punk (Phil) is persuaded from Scott (colt) to let her stay the night.**

**Ten Years later**

Haelah POV

"Nolton, get your tiny butt over here," I said sitting on the couch with his runners in hand. Nolton was mine and Zack's nine year old hand full.

"Annabelle!" I heard Zack call down the stairs. Annabelle was our six year old hand ful.

"Are we going to Grandpa and Gramma, and Nanny and Grandma Square?" Nolton asked me sitting beside me so I could put his shoes on him.

"Yes sir, and we are going to see Chris and Hallee (Ha Lee not Hailey) and Celeste, and Rosalie," I told him naming my brothers and sisters taht were about the same age as my kids.

Hallee and Celeste were Colt and Elena's Twins they were eight and their son Chris was Ten. Rosalie was Phil and Lexi's four year old.

I was now Thirty and Phil and Colt were in their Mid 40's and both retired but held their own training arena in Chicago.

Zack was still working at WWE on and off.

"Haelah we're going to be late!" Zack said coming over with Anna on his hip.

"you should have gotten Nolton dressed when i told you to," I said taking Nolton's hand in mine.

We got in the car and drove over to Phil and Lexi's.

"Hi Dad," I kissed his cheek and Hugged Lexi.

"Grandpa square!" Annabelle jumped into Phil's arms.

"Nanny!" Nolton hugged Lexi.

"Colt's not here yet?" I asked.

'I am now," He walked through the door the girls were holding his hand and Elena came through with Cake and Chris.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa!" Nolton and Anna said at the same time.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Lexi.

"I'm right here!" She popped up from behind the couch.

"Hi Rosie!" I picked her up.

"HI Lee Lee," She giggled.

"Okay anybody that want's cake come sit around Phil!" lexi called from the kitchen, we all gathered and Sang happy Birthday.

The night was over and I was left inside with Colt and Phil.

"I love you guys," I said pulling them in for a hug.

"We love you too," They said together.

**OKay so it's finally over! Phew! If you have any ideas for stories let me know.**


	48. Tiny Drabble you must REVIEW Muah

**Hi people who are probably reading this and expecting a chapter.**

**I want to write a new story running on the same Idea probably and hopefully making it longer then this story (and better).**

**If you would like me to write another story on the same concept PLEASE REVIEW and / or private message me!**

**I have fallen in love with these characters and would LOVE to do it again with different characters and different plots!**

**And SINCE you were all expecting a chapter here a TINY drabble.**

**YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW**

**HAELAH POV**

"Daddy!" I said into my cell phone receiver.

"Haelah, I'm at work," He said indefinetly.

"I have nobody to watch YOUR grandchildren PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me drop them off at the arena for an few hours!" I pleaded into the phone.

"Phil can Haelah drop the kids off?" Colt yelled which I assumed wasn't to far from where he was standing.

"Make sure she gives them toy's I'll sit them on a mat to the side," Was his response.

"Love you," I said and hung up.

"Nolton get down here and bring some toy's," I called up the stairs at my brunette son.

"Where am I going Mommy," He asked coming down with 2 of his his action figures. Well Zacks action figures the vintage ones that Nolton better not break because he can make money off them later on in life.

"You and Anna are going to see Grandpa and Poppa and the Arena," I told him handing him his runners.

"I love it there! I'm going to be a wrestler one day!" Nolton said excitedly. Anna came down the stairs with her cute littled ress on.

I picked up the kids and drove them to the arena.

"Phil!" I half shouted half whispered as he stood to the side grabbing a drink of water.

"Hey my two favourite grand children!" He picked up Anna and took Nolton's hand.

"You two Listen to grandpa and Poppa, If you don't it'll be big trouble, I love you!" I kissed their cheeks and walked back out to my car.


	49. One Shot 2 REVIEW

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**In Celebration, I'm doing a ONE SHOT from when Haelah was delivering Annabelle!**

**Haelah POV**

I swear to god it wasn't this bad when i had Nolton. I wanted to chop somebody's head off and I could hear everybody chattering.

I was letting Colt, Phil , Zack and Elena in the delivery room. Lexi just had her baby a few weeks ago and couldn't be here.

"I HATE THIS!" I groweld squeazing Zacks hand.

"Haelah sweetie, you are killing me here," Zack said trying to get me to loosen my grip, I let go and grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my level.

"You say one more word that isn't supportive, or I love you honey, I WILL MAKE SURE that you NEVER get ANY, ANY, ANY FROM ME AGAIN, you will do that for yourself the rest of your life!" i groweld in his face.

I could hear Colt and Phil trying not to laugh.

"OKay, I love you honey," He kissed my cheek and I let him go, laying back down on my back.

I seen Phil and Colt holding their hands over their mouths.

"I forget how much I don't miss being in a delivery room, Zack be glad you aren't having twins that takes twice as long," Colt told him , then Elena smacked him.

"I love our girls, don't get me wrong," He rubbed the side of his arm.

I noticed Phil was playing with a rubber glove, he just put water in it and poked a hole in it.

"Colt," He nodded squirting him with the water.

"Dude!" Colt sheilded himself.

"Dad and Daddy square if you two don't stop it I'm going to kick you the fuck out!" I yelled at them.

Elena brought me some ice chips and I started chewing on them.

"GAH!" I screamed.

After another excrusiating hour, I had given birth to the most beautiful little girl ever.

"Hi Anna," I smiled when I finally got to hold her.

"She looks like you," Zack told me.

"She's perfect," I sighed. I was completley content.


	50. Chapter 50 Drable 3

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

**Haelah POV**

(Ten Years since the Ten years later)

I had just finished another DMA level course, I was getting pretty high up.

Today, I was going to Phil and Scott's July 4th party, Nolton was off at College but he was making the trip in, and Anna was only fourteen her and Rosalie were inseperable.

"Anna are you ready?" I called up the stairs.

She came down stairs in Black shorts, a red shirt and american flag converse.

"I'm going to guess you and Rose cordinated?" I asked as I opened the door for her.

"Duh Mom," She said walking ahead of me and got into our car.

We drove to Phil's and Anna basically ran to the backyard, she had brought her bathing suit in her bag.

I opened the gate and walked into the back yard, Phil and Colt were bar b q ing , Elena was sitting talking with Lexi on the out door set Randy was talking with Phil and Colt, Sam was sitting with the girls and so was Alannah, she had a tiny baby in her arms.

Halle and Celeste were in the pool, Chris and Nolton and Zack hadn't showed up yet.

"My Baby girl!" Colt ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hi Daddy!" I hugged him tight.

"Zack Square!" Phil pulled me into a hug.

"Daddy Square!" I hugged him back tight.

"Haelah," Randy pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey!" I hugged him back.

"Hi Haelah!" Halle and Celeste said together from the pool, they looked exactly the same, I was thank full when Halle Dyed her hair Blonde. Halle was wearing a pink bikini and Celeste was wearing the same one only black. OH and Celeste had a lip ring jsut like her father.

"Hi Girls!" I waved to them.

Rose and Anna were jumping on the trampoline so i left them.

"Hey Momma Square," I said sitting down beside Lexi, i started calling her that when she married Phil.

"hey Haelah," She gave me a hug.

"Hi Momma Lee," I said to Elena, that's what i've been calling her for a while.

"Hi haelah," She said.

"Alannah you look gorgeous as always, is this the little baby I heard you had last month?" I asked her nicely.

"You too Haelah and yes this is Caroline," She told me as she patted the back of the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

"She looks jsut like you, I'm guessing you and jackson are still together?" I said.

"Yupp getting married in a few Months, you should be getting your invitation any time," She said.

"Can't wait," I said showing a big smile.

"Look who I picked up off the side of the road," Zack said teasingly as him and Nolton walked through the gate.

"My baby!" I ran over to Nolton and hugged him tight, kissing his cheeks.

"Hi Mom," He chuckled hugging me.

"I missed you so much! How is College?" I asked him.

"It's great long without you tho," He chuckled.

"Nobody to do your laundry?" I laughed.

"Exactly," He winked.

"My Other Baby," I hugged Zack.

"I was gone for ten minutes," He said.

"Oh fine then, I wont kiss you," I started walking away when he pulled me in for a kiss.

"PDA PDA PDA," I heard Chris shout at us.

"My baby Brother!" I pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Sis," he said.

"My Baby's home!" Elena said running up and attacking himi with hugs and kisses.

Everybody said hello and we sat around talking and interacting, Anna and Rosalie had jumped in the pool at this point.

"So How's the wrestling school Chris?" I asked after a whie.

"It's great!" he said excitedly. He was wrestling at a school further away he didn't want conflict with his Dad.

"So how's life at home?" Elena asked me.

"It's good, Zack is still wroking with the dads," I said.

"That's good, how's Anna doing in school her and Rosalie both going to Chicago secondary?" Lexi asked me.

"Yupp Anna's extatic, she can't wait," I laughed.

"I have a question, so Is Halle, Celeste , Chris, and Rose the Auns and uncles of Nolton and Anna? but their the same age?" Alanna asked me.

"Yes," i nodded.

"Pretty neat," She said.

We ate then decided to take a picture, we had set it up on a ten second timer.

There was Colt, Phil and me in the middle they were both pulling an ear on each side of me, Nolton and Chris were caught mid noogie, Anna and Rose were hugging, Randy, Sam and Alnna stood beside Hallee and Celeste who stuck out their tongues, Elena and Lexi sat on the ground infront of me Colt and Phil.

This picture was definetly going up in the studio.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

**SOOOOO I screwed up in the last chapter saying Halle had a lip ring like her Dad... because Colt doesn't have a lip ring.**

**Please forgive my stupidity.**

(When Rose has her first boyfriend over for dinner)

(Kids Ages:

Nolton- 21

Anna- 15

Rosalie- 15

Chris- 22

Halle and Celeste- 20)

_PHIL POV_

"No." I said flatly.

"Phil please listen," Lexi urged as we sat on the couch cuddling and watching a movie, Rose was at Haelah and Zacks tonight for a sleep over.

"Not tomorrow and not when she's thirty," I said.

"Phil, he's coming over for dinner tomorrow," Lexi told me.

"ALEXANDRA!" I said using her full name this time.

She sat up and looked at me, "You must have been through this with Haelah? No?" Lexi said.

A frown crossed my face and she smirked.

"That doesn't count, I found her making out in a hotel pool with one of the superstars," I said angrily.

"Well wouldnt supper with this boy be better then us finding her making out in our pool?" Lexi argued.

"Fine, can we atleast have Colt and Elena over? Or Haelah and Zack and Anna?" I pleaded.

"I Love them all but no, I want you on your best behaviour without the reinforcement of your daughter, grandchild and Best Friend," She told me.

"This sucks," I groaned going back to whatever movie we were watching.

"Dad!" I heard Rose yell through the house.

"What!" I called back fro my spot on the couch. I heard foot steps and then she appeared infront of me.

"Hair curly or straight?" She asked, she was standing in a tank top in short shorts.

"Curly, and one of my sweaters and my jogging pants too," I told her.

She rooled her eyes and went back up stairs.

That eye roll pisses me off so much.

"Be nice," Lexi said coming over to where I was, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I am being delightful," I said.

"I decided on a pony tail!" Rose called from her room.

This time I rolled my eye's.

"You're 52 stop rolling your eye's," Lexi said sternly.

"Can I go to mine and Colt's training gym please, please don't make me sit through this supper," I begged.

"Phillip Brooks that is enough I don't want to hear anymore," She said.

"Alexandra Brooks," I said back in a teasing voice.

"Rosalie Brooks!" Rose said coming down the stairs in Jeans and one of my OLD WWE pullover hoodies.

"Are you sure thats what you want to we-" I cut lexi off.

"You look gorgeous," I kissed her forehead.

The door bell rang.

DUN DUN DUN... Nah im just kidding this will be fun though.

"Who's answering it?" I whispered jokingly, Rose pushed me playfully and went to the door.

"C'mon in," She said, Lexi pulled me into the kitchen.

"I wanted to WATCH!" I whined.

She just looked at me unamused.

"What are we eating anyway?" I asked.

"Food," She said.

"Meow," I hissed making cat noises, trying to make her crack a smile, it worked.

"And these are My Mom and Dad," ROse came through the kitchend door with a very familiar looking boy, I let it go.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Brooks, I'm Jacob" He shook our hands.

"Call me Lexi," Lex said smiling to the boy.

"Call me Curnel," I said in a deep voice.

The boy looked taken aback.

Lexi hit me, "Call him Phil, he was never in the military," She rolled her eye's.

"I could have been," I said to Lexi when she started pouring the drinks.

"With all those tattoo's I'm sure you would have been first choice," She scoffed.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I was fully just facing her now, the kids had sat down at the table.

Lexi shook her head and put the drinks down.

I sat beside Lexi accross from the boy, and Lexi sat accross from Rosalie.

We started eating the Chicken and pasta Lexi had put out it was pretty quiet.

"So what courses are you taking this semester?" I asked him.

"Science, Gym, English and Law," He told me.

"Do you want to be a lawyer?" I asked him.

"No sir, I want to be a musician," He said.

"That's a hard business," I commented.

"I've heard," He replied.

"My Dad's a wrestler," Rosalie pipped up, I glared at her and flung a noodle at her.

"Dad!" She squealed picking the noodle out of her hair.

"It was an accident!" I defended myself.

"Phil say you're sorry," Lexi said.

"I'm the adult here, I don't need to apol-" She cut me off.

"Phil," She said.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled like a four year old and went back to eating my chicken.

"That's pretty cool tho sir," Jacob said.

"Thanks," I said politley.

The rest of the dinner was alright, I approved of the boy.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't think anything is or could be real. K thanks.**

**Haelah's first studio recital.**

"Break a leg," Phil whispered as we stood backstage.

"Thanks," I hugged him.

"Alright," I said into the microphone.

"Hello everybody," I walked up the stairs to the side of the stage.

"I want to thank you all for coming, I want to thank you all for coming, Family and Friend of the dancers we appreciate you coming to view our hard work all year long." I gave a convincing smile, spotting Colt, Phil, Lexi and Elena in the front row.

"All of us here have turned into a huge family. I honestly couldn't have done this without my Family. Family is what can hold you back the most, but it's also the place where you can get pushed to do your best, but most importantly Family is where you know you are most at home. And to all my Dancers, Dancers who ever need a Family, that's what this Studio is, It's Family and I love each and every one of you," I said into the microphone, getting a LOAD of cheers.

"Please Enjoy the show," I said.

I watched as each of the classes performed one or two dances each.

I had a solo prepared for the middle of the show, and my turn was coming up so I got changed into my costume.

"Miss Haelah!" I was introduced like all the other dancers.

The beginning of "For the love of a daughter" by Demi Lovato came on.

I started moving to the beat , it was a lyrical dance that I have been working on for a while.

I usually cried by the end of my Dance.

_But the Bottle down… for the LOVE of a daughter_

I slid into my splits and rolled on the ground.

_I can only be manipulated so many times!_

I got up from a back bend and did a pique turn and a pota bu re.

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest._

I jumped and continued to dance.

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved._

I spun and I leaped and I moved in my own choreography tears to my eye's.

_So young when the pain had began, now forever afraid of being loved_

It soon ended and I bowed as I received cheers from the crowd.

I got backstage and I saw Phil and Colt.

"We love you," They pulled me into a huge hug.

"I love you guy's too," I let out a soft sob.

"pull yourself together, you have kids counting on you," Phil said , I could hear him swallow back his tears.

"I will," I gave a smile and Colt wiped the tears from my face.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

**HAELAH POV**

Today , Daddy Square and I are going to get tattoo's.

We walked into the parlour and we got to be beside each other, both of our tattoo people were very nice.

"So Haelah, are Nolton and Annabelle your kids?" He asked as he worked on my wrist.

"Yes sir," I replied, smiling through the pain.

"How bout you Phil," HIs tattoo lady said.

"Yes Haelah who is with me today is my daughter and so is Rosalie, she is two months old," He replied.

"Thats a big age gap," My guy said observantly.

"Tell me about it," Phil said.

He was getting mine and Rosalie's name on his back beside the small shoe he had.

"So whats with the Disney font for Annabelle?" Phil asked me.

"Her room is Disney and most of her toys are Disney, It seemed right, then the Comic Sans was because Nolton is such a comedian," I said, I felt the needle go over my veign and whimpered a bit.

"And your choice of Century Gothic is interesting for Haelah," Phil Tattoo artist pipped.

"Look at her, I think it suits," He chuckled.

"Whatever," I laughed with him.

When they were done they looked gorgeous.

"Thank you," I paid the man and Phil drove me and him to Colt's because we were having dinner there that night.

"Zack!" I said when I seen him outside having a beer and talking to Colt.

"Hey Sweetie," He pulled me into him at my waist.

"Haelah you look a little Emo today," Colt nodded.

"Oh shut it, This shit hurt good thing I love my kids," I said shaking my head.

"What about you Phil, where did you get our Kids name?" Colt asked.

"On my back beside her Sister," Phil replied.

"You know what I find weird," Zack said.

I groaned, "What honey?" I asked.

"That Technically since Rosalie is your sister then technically Halle Celeste and Chris are also brothers and sisters with Rosalie," He said.

We all just looked at him confused for a second.

"OH! I get it," Colt, Phil and I said at the same time.

"Speaking of Kids where's ours?" I asked Zack.

"Anna is fast asleep in her basinet in the back yard with Rose, and Nolton is playing in the pool with Chris, Lexi is watching them," Zack replied.

"I better go keep her company," I pecked his lips and headed to the back yard.

"Hi Lex," I said getting into the gazebo.

"Hey Chica," She smiled.

I looked down at Rose and Anna sleeping soundly.

"Lee Lee!" Alannah came through the gate.

"Hi sweetie, look who's all grown up!" I said to the nine year old.

"Lexi can I swim in your pool with The other kids?" Alannah asked politley.

"Of course!" She said.

"Hi Sam," I said notcing her walk up.

"Hey girly's," She smiled.

"I think I'm gunna hop into thatpool to keep everyone safe," Lexi said taking her sundress off to reveal a one piece.

"Okay I'll watch your kid," I winked as she hoped in with the kids.

"Where's Elena?" Sam asked and as if on que, she came out the glass door.

We had a great family afternoon after that.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't think anything is or could be real. K thanks.**

(Kids Ages:

Nolton- 7

Anna- 1

Rosalie- 1

Chris- 8

Halle and Celeste- 6)

Adults Ages:

Phil: 38

Colt: 39

Haelah: 27

Elena: 37

Lexi: 36

Zack: 31

Haelah POV

"Were going Camping!" I called as I entered the house.

"Camping?" Zack came into view holding a giggling Anna.

"Yeah!" I said giddy.

"In Tents?" He asked, looking worried.

"No, I just rented a cabin for the weekend," I explained.

"Without me?" He asked.

"No, I'm telling you now," I said.

"Haelah," He groaned.

"Zaaaack!" I groaned back, but smiled and pecked his lips.

"Whatever," He shook his head.

"It's huge!" I tried to reason with him.

"I know but what about the cabin," He said turning around smirking at me.

I realised what he was getting at and burst out laughing.

"The cabin you ass!" I exclaimed.

"Language!" He warned looking at Anna.

"Sorry," I said.

"So I'm guessing you're inviting your Dads?" He asked.

"Of course, Zack this place could hold twenty people, But they aren't showing up until Saturday today si Thursday we have today and tomorrow by ourselves" I told him.

"How much of the money that we don't have are you spending on this?" He asked me.

"It's fine," I said.

"Okay, Are you packing Anna or Nolton?" He asked.

"I'll back Anna," I said taking my baby girl happily.

"I'll pack Nolton," He kissed my cheek and we headed upstairs.

I grabbed a bag for Anna and grabbed all her necessities and it was Alot for a one year old.

"Hae you want me to pack some stuff for you? I'm done me and Nol," He told me.

"Yes please!" I called from Anna's room.

Waffles strode up to me and sat in the crib with Anna protecting her in her own way.

I finished up with her and I sat her on my bed as I checked was Zack packed me.

"Zackary!" I called.

"What?" He came into view.

"What the heck is this?" I asked holding up my OLD black bikini.

"A bathing suit," He said simply.

"I had two kids, I'm not wearing a bikini," I told him.

"You had two kids and not a mark on you, you can wear it," He said winking at me taking it and putting it in the bag.

"I'm wearing a t-shirt over it," I told him.

"As long as it's white," He told me throwing me one of his white wife beater shirts.

I rolled my eye's and set it in the bag with the rest of my stuff.

I put the bag over my shoulder and Zack grabbed Anna from the bed.

I walked out of the room and put my bag by the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Momma! Daddy said to put this stuff in the cooler," Nolton said holding up a bottle of Ketch up.

"Good job buddy!" I ruffled his head.

"I'm going to buy hot dogs and hamburgers and Chicken and buns!" Zack said.

"Are you taking Anna?" I asked, nodding to our one year old he was holding.

"Yes Ma'am," he said and walked out.

"Okay Nolton let's keep packing up this cooler," I said handing him a ball of lettuce.

RING RING RING

"Can I answer it?" Nolton asked me.

"Yes sir," I told him handing him the phone.

"Ryder residence," He said into the receiver, I held back a laugh. We need to cut down on TV.

"She's helping me pack up the cooler," He said again.

"No Dad's not here," He said into the receiver.

"Anna is with him they are buying Hamburgers," He said again.

I have a feeling it's Phil he likes to make Nolton talk it aggravates him.

"Grandpa do you wanna talk to Mom. I need to finish my cooler," Nolton sighed.

"Ha!" I said giggling, then I covered my mouth.

Nolton gave me the phone and went back to sorting out the water bottles.

"Hello," I said still giggling.

"I don't know where Nolton gets his attitude from," Phil said.

"He hangs out with his Grandfather too much, and you aggravate him you know he hates talking over the phone," I told him still giggling as I handed a few Pepsi's to Nolton.

"Anyway Lexi had me call to ask if you want us to bring any food for Saturday and Sunday?" He asked.

"Well, We have our food picked out for today and tomorrow, what do you guys want to eat this weekend?" I asked him.

"Lexi has a lasgna made in the freezer and she went to Natalies to buy vegeterian pizza, god help me if she ever becomes Vegan," I could hear him roll his eye's.

"Well both of those sound perfect," I handed Nolton the lid to the cooler, Zack could pack the other one.

"Okay, and, HEY!" He called to whoever entered the house.

"Colt's here," He explained.

"Oh okay," I laughed.

"He wants to talk to you," Phil told me.

"Okay Bye I love you," I said.

"Love ya," He said.

"Heyooo," I heard Colt's voice.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing Halle and Celeste made cookies their gunna bring them on Saturday is that fine?" He said.

"Yeah no worries, do you guys need directions?" I asked.

"No Elena knows where to go," He said.

"Okay, I gotta go bbye!" I said.

"Bye hun!" He hung up.

"Okay Nol, we're waiting for your Dad and Anna so we can go," I picked up my seven year old.

"Where's our camp Momma?" He asked.

"It's about an hour away it's really big!" I told him excitedly.

"Do I get my own room?" He asked me.

"Well because there is going to be so many of us, Yo get your own room for the first two nights then on Saturday and Sunday you and Chris get to share the big kids room on the top floor, it takes up the whole floor," I told him, making it exciting.

Their room takes up the whole floor because it's not very big, its loft style.

"Really!" He said excitedly.

"Yes sir, and then Rose and Anna will share a room, and then Halle and Celeste will share a room, then there are three rooms for the parents," I told him.

"Is there a lake?" He asked me.

"Yes we can go swimming!" I told him.

"Oh my goodness!" He did the home alone face, which melted my heart.

"We're back!" Zack came into view.

"Daddy let's go!" Nolton grabbed the hand that wasn't holding Anna.

"Did Grandpa call at all? Lexi texted me," Zack said.

"Dad, Grandpa called and he wouldn't stop making me talk! I had to give the phone to mom," Nolton said exasperated.

Zack tried no to laugh, "You can't be rude Nolton, you need to speak nice to your Elders," Zack said.

"He's Seven years older then you," I told Zack.

"Still my elder," Zack said.

I shook my head and took Anna from him and brought Anna into the car to put her in her car seat.

Nolton put himself in the car, and Zack helped me pack everything in the back.

"Waffles!" I picked up my cat and put her in the back in her cage.

"I'm driving," I took the keys out of his back pocket.

"No means no," He told me teasingly.

"I wasn't groping you I was getting the car keys," I said getting into the drivers seat.

He was grumbling to himself when he got in.

"Can we atleast put on my CD?" He asked me as I pulled out of the drive way.

"Go for it," I sighed.

We listened to Back street boys, no sorry we listened to Zack and Nolton singing to back street boys because Zack taught him all the words to every song.

"It's huge!" Zack said as we pulled up.

"Barely," I scoffed.

"The cottage!" He exclaimed glaring at me.

"Oh yeah, of course it is!" I replied.

We got settled in and we showed Nolton his room and we got Anna and Rose's set up.

Nolton was very excited her brought up all his things and set up his bed with his pillow and blanket.

I put Anna down for a nap and brought the babymonitor outside with me.

Nolton was building sand castles and Zack and I were sitting on the deck.

He cracked open a beer and sighed.

"I told you it was beautiful," I told him proudly.

"You did and it is," He agreed.

"You should start the bar b q , it's four and Nolton's going to be hungry soon, Anna will it whatever and whenever," I told him, pointing the the Bar B Q that was 5 feet from where we sat.

"Yeah yeah," He got up.

"I love you," I said sticking my head up for a kiss.

"I love you to," He was just about to kiss me when Nolton called for me.

"Momma come see my castle!" he said.

Zack pecked my lips and went into the cabin.

I went down to check on Nolton's sand castle and before you knew it Zack was done, Anna was awae and supper was ready.

We spent the rest of the night together and the next day swimming and just being together.

It was Friday night and the kids were peacfully in bed and Zack and I were settled watching TV.

"I'm glad we've had some good quality family time," I said as i snuggled in closer to Zack.

"Me to," He said.

"And with Dad and Daddy square and Momma E and Momma L coming down with my brother and sisters, I think we will really enjoy ourselves," I told him.

"I think you and I need to get away for one weekend just you and me," He told me.

"Next weekend," I said.

"I'm working at Colt and Phil's school next weekend," He said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to figure something out," I yawned.

I was quickly asleep, and I woke up in my bed to the sound of giggling and the smell of bacon.

I got up and put on my slippers and a big confy sweater.

"Good morning," I said entering the kitchen area to see Anna in a high chair and Nolton setting the table and Zack making Bacon and eggs.

"Good morning," He kissed my cheek.

"Morning Momma!" Nolton said.

"HI bud," I kissed the top of his head.

We ate our breakfast and soon enough we were on the beach, we had Anna in a play pen in her bathing suit, she fell asleep right after we got her in her bathing suit.

Nolton was making more sand castles and barely going in the water , he was iffy on the water lots of the time, Zack had his suit on incase Nolton wanted in.

I had my stupid ass bikini on but I had shorts and the white wife beater over top.

I heard two car horns , and turned to see everybody pull up in the drive way.

"We'll bring our stuff in and come down and see you!" Lexi called from the top of the deck.

I went up to show them their rooms anyway, and was delighted to see everyone.

I brought a sleeping Rose down to sleep in the crib with Anna. All our new babies did was sleep and they were a year old!

Hallee and Celeste were right into the shallow water playing with their brother and even Nolton went into the shalowest part.

We all sat around in low chairs drinking beer and pepsi.

Anna woke up and was very adamant about ebing in the water with her big brother.

"Go swim with her, you have a bathing suit on," Zack said.

I glared at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"What!" He acted like the victim.

I took my shorts off.

"Thats cute bottoms," Elena said.

"You should see the top," Zack told her.

"Would you stop, the tank top isn't coming off," I picked up Anna and I brought her into the water where the other kids were.

Soon I was soaked and Anna had had enough.

I walked back with Anna on my hip.

Zack wolf whistled.

"Okay I'm bringing Anna in for a change," I said blushing slightly.

"I'll come with you," Lexi offered.

We walked up to the camp and I handed Anna to Lexi so I could get changed.

I changed into short shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks," I took Anna back from Lexi.

"No problem," She came up to Anna and Rose's room with me while I changed her.

"So how are things at home?" Lexi asked as I wipped Anna's tiny bum.

"Good, I'm constantly busy with the studio and Zack wants a weekend just him and I," I told her.

"You should do it," She encouraged me.

"That's how I ended up with two kids, I'm tired of doing it," I said giggling as she blushed.

"Haelah I meant go on the weekend trip," She shook her head.

I put Anna in her sun dress, she looked like a little doll.

"I want to, he's working with Dad and Daddy Square the next three weeks with the new group, and they are building a big bunkee for alot of the kids training that have no where to stay," I told her.

"When everything's all said and done, go for it me and Phil will watch Nolton and Anna, we love having them around," She said.

"Thanks Momma L," I hugged her.

We went back down to the beach and I put Anna in the play pen, because Rose was out sitting on her Dad's lap.

They looked so much alike.

"Thirty bucks say's one day she'll have a lip ring jsut like you," I said after I sat down nodding to Phil.

"She's going to be just like her Dad," Elena said.

"Tattoo'd with a lip ring and a sick sense of humour," Colt said.

"You guys act like it's a bad thing," Phil said as he played with Rose.

"Well-" I cut myself off when I noticed Rose was ripping the ring out of his lip.

"Help," Phil mumbled out making a face as he tried to take Rose's hand off his face.

We all just kind of sat there and watched as he maneuvered her from his mouth.

"Thanks for the help," He grumbled as we all laughed.

The guys offered to watch the kids as me , Elena and Lexi went to cook.

We had a very good weekend. I was thankful for my family.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

Anna first date

(Kids Ages:

Nolton- 22

Anna- 16

Rosalie- 16

Chris- 23

Halle and Celeste- 21)

Haelah POV

"No," Zack said as we sat in the living room, I was reading one of my old DMA books.

"Why the hell not? She is sixteen!" I put my book down.

"Annabelle is not, I repeat not dating until she is married," He said.

"Think about hwats wrong with that statement," I raised an eyebrow.

"NOLTON!" Zack called up the stairs. He was home visiting for the next few weeks since he was off from school.

"Yeah?" He came down stairs.

"Do you think Anna should go on a date tomorrow night?" Zack asked him.

"Agree with Mommy say Yes, because I gave birth to you," I told him. Zack glared at me.

"Maybe it's not a bad Idea, did you even meet him?" Nolton said.

"Thats the bad thing! We don't know who he is!" Zack looked at me.

"Have him picker her up here, have him come in," Nolton said.

"I like this idea more and more,"Zack smirked.

"Oh god," I groaned.

"Maybe I'll even call up Phil," Zack said.

Shit.

"No, I think THAT's a bad idea," I said.

"No that's not such a bad idea," Nolton said.

"Nol!" I exclaimed.

"Mom," He looked at me.

"You guys need to break it to Anna," I told them.

"I'm home!" Anna called from the door way.

"Anna before you listen to wha your Dad say's, I'm on your side don't blame me," I told her.

"I'm worried now," She said.

"You can go on your date tonight, as long as me and Nolton and Grandpa Phil can be here when he picks you up, AND he needs to come inside to meet us," Zack said smirking.

"Mom!" Anna whined.

"I think this would be a good idea," Nolton said.

"Mom!" Anna said again, a little more Horrified this time.

"I told you I was on your side, Grandpa well let's not go to my first experience with boys and Grandpa," I said a little horrified myself, I thought back to when I was in the pool with Cody and Phil freaked out.

"What did he say when you guy's started dating?" Anna asked.

"He was okay with it because her first boyfriend was a jack ass," Zack said proudly.

"I barely remeber him so lets not go there," I said stubbornly.

"You don't remeber Cody? You don't remeber Phil catching you guys in the hotel pool?" Zack smirked.

"Really Mom?" Anna and Nolton said insynch.

"No," I shook my head not wanting to be a bad example to my teen and Adult children.

"Anna call Grandpa and ask him," Zack said.

"No!" I said, Zack held me back as Anna dialed Phils number.

Zack and Nolton were laughing, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa there?" Anna said.

"Hi Grandpa, Did you ever catch Mom in the hotel room pool with a guy named Cody?" Anna asked.

"She did? Okay thanks," She smirked his smirk at me.

Zack ushered for her to give him the phone.

"Dad wants to talk to you, bbye!" She handed him the phone.

"Handing your Dad the phone was your first mistake," I told her.

"Hey Phil, Wanna come over tonight Anna's going on her first Date but we want him to come in and meet us," Zack said.

"Sounds great! See you in an hour!" Zack said.

"I wish Poppa Colt wasn't out of town, he wouldn't be as mean as you guys!" Anna whined.

"Stop whinning," Nolton told her.

"Come on sweetie let's go make you some lunch," I brought her into the kitchen and made her grill cheese and soup.

I was cleaning up when Phil came through the Kitchen door.

"Hey Daddy Square," I hugged him.

"Hi Ryder square whats up," He said.

"Nothing just finished cleaning up, you boys are evil ya know that," I told him.

"I'll get over it," He shrugged.

"Whatever, do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Pepsi please," He said and I handed it to him.

"Whats Rose and Lexi up to lately?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Rose is well the girl version of me at 16, She just dyed her hair rainbow I do say it looks quite nice though," He told me.

"Her hair is really long I bet it looks cute in a braid," I smiled.

"No she permed it and chopped it off its just above her shoulder," He told me and my mouth droped.

"Holy shit," I said.

"Yeah it's cute though," He shrugged.

"Whats Lexi think?" I asked him.

"She's reading a book about letting them be themselves, it'll pass over. She asked for a tattoo the other day, but I told her not until she's 18," He told me.

"That's good, Nolton got one a month ago," I told him.

"What did he get?" He asked.

"A Lightning Bolt that says Family in it, its on his fore arm, NOLTON!" I called for my son.

He showed up.

"Yeah mom?" He asked.

"Show Grandpa your tattoo," I smield proudly.

He lifeted up his sleeve to reveal the bright yellow lightning bolt that read Family inside.

"That a great Tattoo, why the lightning bolt to represent Family?" Phil asked.

"Because our Family is Strong but Suprising like Lightning," Nolton said rolling his shirt back down.

"Noice!" Phil said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Annnnnnna!" Zack sang.

"Do NOT touch that door," She ran down the stairs in Skinny Jeans, a tank top and cardigan and Black heels.

"We're all in the living room," Zack told her, it was true Zack and I were on the love seat, Nolton and Phil were on the couch with enough room between them for Anna and the mysetery boy.

"Hi Carl," She said, and in walked a Boy about 5'9 with brown hair and blue eye's.

"Okay so this is Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Nolton," She said.

"Nice to meet you -" Nolton cut me off.

"Get out." Nolton stood up.

"Nolton don't be rude," Anna said.

Nolton grabbed Carl by the collar of his shirt.

"Nolton!" I exclaimed standing up.

"You still angry Nol?" The guy Carl smirked.

"Nolton stop it," Anna exclaimed.

"You stay the HELL away from my sister," Nolton groweld in his face.

"If I don't? We've been out before she just wants you to think this is our first date" The kid taunted and Nolton went to punch him in the face but the kid backed up.

"Nolton that's enough!" Anna tried to grab his arm.

"Anna is he lying?," Zack asked.

"No," Anna looked down.

"Nolton whats going on?" Phil demanded.

Zack had Anna standing behind him.

"I don't get it, Nolton why are you so Angry!" Anna asked.

"Remeber when my BEST friend's sister Alliyah was raped," Nolton said.

Anna gasped, we all did.

"You get the hell out of my house!" Zack chased after him with Phil and Nolton.

Anna fell to the floor.

"Sweetie," I sat down beside her.

"No. Everythings been a Lie," She said.

"How long were you with him before tonight?" I asked her.

"A month," Her head now resting on my shoulder.

The boys came back.

"I'm getting fricken old," Phil was heaving.

"Water?" I asked.

"Yes please," He said.

"I'll get it," nolton said as they all headed to the kitchen.

"It'll be okay," I told her.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

Ryder

(Kids Ages:

Nolton- 22

Anna- 16

Rosalie- 16

Chris- 23

Halle and Celeste- 21)

Ryder 27

Phil 53

Colt 54

Haelah 42

Zack 46

RING RING RING

"Can someone get that?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Hello," I heard Zack answer the phone.

"Holy crap I haven't seen you since you were two years old," I heard Zack say.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"She's right here," He handed me the phone.

"Hello," I said sweetly into the receiver.

"Hey Sis," I just about dropped the receiver.

"Ry-Ryder," I chocked.

"Yeah it's me," He said.

"Oh my goodness Ryder I haven't seen you since you were eight and I had that Day visit with you!" I said tears coming to my eye's.

"It's been twenty years," He told me.

"You make me sound old," I scoffed.

"I'm almost Thirty," He remarked..

"When are you coming to Chicago?" I asked him.

"Tonight, do you wanna get together?" He asked.

"Of course!" I gave him my address and he would be here after supper.

"Zack!" I ran around looking for him.

"What?" he said I found him in our room.

"RYDERS COMING TONIGHT!" I said excitedly.

"Holy crap, it's been a while," He said.

"Twenty years Zack," I said.

"Anna I want you on your best behaviour," I told her.

"Of course mom," She nodded.

KNOCK KNOCK

I ran to the door and Saw Ryder, I pulled him in for a huge hug kissing his cheeks.

"Hey Sis," He hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much!" I told him.

"I missed you too!" He said.

"Come in Come in," I said.

I brought him into the house and into the dinning room.

"Ryder this is my husband Zack," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," They shook hands.

"This is my beautiful daughter Anna," I said and they shook hands.

"So you're my legitimate Uncle?" Anna asked.

"I'm your half legitimate uncle," He winked.

We sat around Talking when Anna spoke up.

"How did you two get seperated for so long anyway?" Anna asked.

"I don't even know I was just told I came from a bad family, I've tried to look into it lot's but I never got the story, I usually just shrugged it off, I barely knew Haelah but I knew she was my only blood family, and time just, it gets away," Ryder answered her.

Zack tried to comfort me, "I guess Anna's old enough to know I've talked to Nolton about it before," I said taking in a deep breath.

"What are you talking abuot Mom?" Anna asked.

"Well you know how Grandpa and Poppa adopted me when I was fifteen? Well Mine and Ryder's Mother had a boyfriend Ryder's Dad, He was a drug addict and they met when I was eleven and he turned my mother into a drug addict as well. He beat me, alot and they had Ryder when I was just turning fourteen. Anyway, Jasper ; Ryders father, kicked me out one day when I was fifteen, then I found Phil and Colt, Colt called CPS on Jasper and my Mother. They took Ryder away from them and Jasper had caught Colt and Phil and I on the street setting a gun to us because of what we did to protect Ryder. They Police ended up shooting him right before he almost killed me. It had been a few weeks and My Mom stoped by with Adoption papers for Colt and Phil. They adopted me, and soon there was a party for me and two women showed up with a baby carriage a beautiful lesbian couple adopted Ryder. That was the last time I've seen him since he was eight," I told the whole story.

"What about your Mom?" Anna asked.

"You've met her, granted you were only two I don't expect you to remember Nolton barely does, she came by the house and tried to make amends, thank god Phil and Colt were over because I wanted her gone, and she wanted a second chance, which I refused to give her," I told Anna.

"That's... That's quite a story," Ryder shook his head.

"Yeah I basically took care of you the first year of your life, I took you out of the house when i could other wise you'd be around joints and Mom and Jasper would get high and leave you crying in your crib," I explained.

"Wow," Ryder said.

"Let's walk," I said.

"Yeah," We walked outside and I brought him in the studio.

"Thank you," Ryder said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You basically saved my life, and I repaid you by never keeping contact," He said.

"It's okay," I said.

"No it's not!" He exclaimed.

"Look," I brought him down the hallway and showed him the picture wall right before my office.

"Is this your wedding?" He asked me.

"Yupp, we had fun taking the pictures with the paint," I giggled looking at the picture of me and Zack full of paint and sharing a kiss.

"Is this me and you?" He asked pointing to the picture of me holding him at my birthday party when he was almost two.

"Yupp, the night I gave you up, well Mom gave you up," I said to him.

"Who's this?" He pointed to the graduation picture of Nolton.

"My Son Nolton he is in University now," I said proudly.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"This is Colt, his wife Elena and his Son and Twin Daughters, Phil, Lexi, their daughter," I showed him the picture I took on Pihls birthday a few years ago.

"My brothers and sisters," I said.

"You have such a good Family," He told me.

"I do," I smiled.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"This is my baby, my dance studio, I opened it right before I got pregnant with Nolton," I told him.

"You have such a good life here," he told me.

"I try, so how are your Moms?" I asked him.

"Dead," he said.

"Pardon?" I said chocking.

"They Died four years ago in a car accident," he told me.

"I'm so sorry!" I told him.

"It's okay," He looked away.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" I asked him.

"Nah I'm staying in a hotel room with my girlfriend she travels lot's," He told me.

"Oh that's cool," I smiled.

"Yeah, well I better get going," He told me.

"So soon," I said.

"Sadly yes," He told me.

"Keep in touch," I said.

"I will," He told me.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello People!**

**Anybody who cares I ended up posting it!**

**It's called : Please don't leave me sober**

**Je T'aime.**

**Another one shot just cuz I figured you guy's deserved it : )**

An old story brought to attention

(Kids Ages:

Nolton- 12

Anna- 6

Rosalie- 6

Chris- 13

Halle and Celeste- 11)

Cameron 17

Phil 43

Colt 44

Haelah 32

Zack 36

HPOV

"Hae, you wont beleive who I ran into today," He said walking up behind me as I did some woork at my desk.

"Who?" I asked.

"April," He said.

"AJ? We haven't seen her since her and Dad divorced," I said shocked.

"Yeah 17 years ago," Zack said.

"I hope Dad doesn't see her while she's in town," I told him.

PHIL POV

"Colt," I called from one side of our training school.

"PHIL," He called back smirking.

"Get your ass over here," I told him as I held the phone to my chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Do we have room for one more registration? For the six month thing we're starting next week," I asked him.

"Yeah but I wanna meet him first," Zack said.

"Ok," I said, I told the kid to stop by tonight while we were still here.

Twenty minutes later a brown/black haired kid with darker skin and brown eye's showed up.

"I'm Cameron," The kid said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Cameron, I'm Phil this is my training partner Colt," I said pointing to Cabana.

"Cool, well I'm quite excited to start," He said.

"Alright well please Let PHIL give you these forms to FILL out," Colt said.

"Why do you do that joke? Every fricken time?" I asked him as the kid snickered.

I got the papers fro Cameron.

He filled them out and handed them to me.

This kid seemed really familiar to me, I don't kn-

"Cameron what's your Moms name?" I asked him suddenly.

"April, her friend Kelly calls her AJ," He told me and I snapped a pencil.

"Is she married?" I asked him.

"She's got a boyfriend, it's not my Dad they were never married and she Divorced some guy named Ph-" He cut himself off and looked at me.

"My luck that's you isnt it," He sighed.

"Yeah kid it is," I replied.

"You have a Daughter named Haelah?" He asked.

"And a six year old named Rosalie," I said.

"Please don't make me not be able to train here, I heard this was one of the top schools," He pleaded.

"It's fine," I replied.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Okay guys, thats it for Today," Colt called to the guys who we were working in the rings with.

Cameron walked down the ring and then I seen her walk into the gym.

I climbed down the ring and walked right up to her.

"Phil," Colt warned as I made my way.

"Get out April," I told her blatantly.

"You got old," She scoffed.

"You got wrinkly," I told her.

"You got grey but your humour is still the same," She rolled her eyes.

"You got chubby but are you still selling the same?" I asked her and she smacked me in the face.

Yeah... Probably crossed a line with that one.

"Thats how you treat the man you lied to?" I asked her.

"Whaddya mean Lied to?" Cameron asked coming up to where we were.

"He's 17 you never told him? Humour me April," I smirked.

"What's going on Mom?" Cameron asked.

April stayed quite glaring at me.

"For the first few Months of your life, I thought you were mine. Little did I know your Mother was un faithful to me and I found out after that you werent mine," I told him.

April smacked me again.

"I would never lay my hands on a woman, so do yourself a favour before my worsd get the best of me," I groweld at April.

"Okay, Phil Jack needs help with the ring mats," Colt walked up to us.


End file.
